Une sombre présence
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Après une mission au Hueco Mondo, où elle est blessée, Soi Fon reste dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. À son réveille, elle se rend compte que quelque chose à changé, quelque chose est en elle. Elle va devoir se battre pour garder le contrôle, elle peux compter sur le soutien de Yoruichi. Mais Aizen semble intéressé par son pouvoir, et compte bien se l'approprier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Mission décisive**_

-Aujourd'hui vous partirez en mission spécial, vous devrez aller enquêter seul, et en toute discrétion dans le Hueco mondo, vous devrez récolter des informations sur où se trouve la base de nos ennemis, mais vous ne devez engagée aucun combat, sauf dans le plus grand besoin. Comme vous le savez, vous ne devez surtout pas être repérer, si cela est le cas, vous devrez éliminer l'ennemi. Je vous laisse 3 jours. Vous devez être de retour dans 3 jours à minuit pile maximum. Si cela n'est pas le cas, j'enverrai une équipe de secours. Même si je pense ne pas en avoir besoin. Vous partirez ce soir. Je place la plus grande confiance en vous, capitaine Soi Fon. Alors ne me decevez pas. _Fit Yamamoto._

-Très bien capitaine commandant. _Fit Soi Fon en face de son supérieur._

 _-_ Préparez vous, et reposez vous pour ce soir. Vous partirez à 23 h. Vous devrez vous diriger à la deuxième division. La bas sera prêt un portails pour vous permettre d'entrer dans le Hueco Mondo. Vous verrez le reste avec le capitaine Mayuri. Vous pouvez disposer.

 _Soi Fon s'inclina et sortit de la première division pour se rendre à la sienne. Une fois arrivée elle alla voir son abrutie de vice-capitaine. Elle entra dans son bureau ce dernier se leva et s'inclina._

 _-_ CapitaineSoi Fon. _Fit t'il toujours incliné._

 _-_ Redresse toi. _Fit elle de son ton froid et dure habituel._ Je partirais en mission pour une durée normalement de trois jours. Je te confie la division pendant ce temps là. Il y a intérêt à, ceux que quand je revienne, tout ce soit bien passé. Tu te chargera de la formation des troupes à ma place. Sur ceux. _Puis elle sortit sans un mot._

 _Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartier. Elle entra et soupira. Elle avait rarement des missions aussi périlleuse. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Mais elle stressant un peu, elle sera seule en plein territoire ennemi. Cette mission lui demandera tout ce qu'elle a appris. Elle pourrait être sa dernière mission. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, relevant une jambe et fermant les yeux. Elle essaya de se détendre. Elle décida que le meilleur moyen de penser à autre chose, serait la formation. Elle alla à son terrain de formation. Et s'entraîna jusqu'à 21h. Une fois cette heures arriver elle retourna à ses quartier. Elle se changea, se doucha, mangea puis elle se coucha dans son lit. Elle répond c'est muscles jusqu'à leur fatidique. Elle enleva son haori et le déposa, soigneusement plié, sur son bureau. Elle pris une cape beige, qu'elle mis sur elle. La cape était plutôt abimer. Mais elle allait jusqu'à ses pieds. Et comportait une capuche, qu'elle mettrait une fois au Hueco Mondo. Elle pris aussi un petit foulard beige. Qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Sous sa cape, elle fixa fermement suzumebachi. Une fois préparé. Elle se dirigea vers la douzième division. Elle toqua à cette dernière. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se présenter, Mayuri avait déjà repéré son reiatsu. Les portes s'ouvrir et elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Mayuri la regarda d'un air stoïque._

 _-_ Le portail et près. Vous devrez le traverser, une fois cela fait, vous serez directement envoyé dans le Hueco Mondo. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement où. Pour revenir ce sera simple. Je vais vous donner un papillon que j'ai spécialement arrangés. Vous aurez juste à le libérer le moment venue, et à ne pas bouger de la ou vous l'avez libéré. Donc au moment où vous l'utiliserez, vous feriez mieux d'être dans un lieu sur. Puis le papillon traversera un mini portails, pour arriver à la douzième division. Ensuite d'après les donné Géographique en moin d'une heure, vous aurez un portails qui apparaîtra npas loin de vous. Vous aurez juste à le traverser pour revenir. Voilà tout. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre capitaine Soi Fon ? _Fit calmement Mayuri, un air ennuyé._

 _-_ Parfaitement _._ _Répondit la capitaine au cheveux de jais, d'une voix froide._

 _-_ Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. _La petite capitaine masqua son reiatsu, et traversa le portail._

 _Elle traversa une petit route d'energie bleu, qu'elle créa avec son reiatsu. Une fois le chemin fini. Elle se retrouva au milieu du Hueco Mondo. Elle mis son foulard autour de son cou, masquant sa bouche. Puis mis sa capuche. Son reiatsu et sa présence était complètement masquer. Elle observa les lieux. Elle ne repéra aucun reiatsu au alentours. Mais remarqua quelle sera la plus grosse difficulté. Il n'y a aucune cachette. Sauf quelques rare arbres. Elle commença sa recherche du château de las noches. Elle shumpota à travers le Hueco Mondo. Dès qu'elle repérait un reiatsu elle s'éloigna. Après plusieurs heures de recherche elle décida de se reposer. Elle repéra une petite forêt d'arbres. Elle décida de se diriger vers elle. Une fois arrivée, elle ne repéra aucun Hollow ou arrancar. Elle se mit dans un arbres, ou elle s'asseya sur une branche, dos contre le tronc, elle étendit ses jambes, elle en plia une, sur laquelle elle reposa son bras, puis elle essaya de se reposer un peu. Elle somnolait entre le conscient et l'inconscient, restant sur ces garde. Finalement elle s'endormit épuisé. Mais son sommeil était léger, prête au moindre changement. Au bout de quelques heures elle se réveilla. Sentant un hollow approchée. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, elle se leva et partit d'un shunpo. Elle sortit une petite montre,car ici elle ne pouvait pas se fier au soleil, étant donné qu'il faisait toujours sombre. Elle regarda cette dernière, Il était le premier jours, il était dix heures du matin, ça faisait déjà 11 heures qu'elle était ici et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé._

 _-Je dois commencer par repérer le reiatsu d'un des traîtres . Pensa elle. Puis elle continua ses recherches._

 _Au Seireitei. Yoruichi avait décidé de venir voir son ancienne élève. Car elle avait quelques chose à lui demander. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Mais il s'avèra que ce dernier était vide. Elle alla au bureau de vice capitaine. Qui lui disant qu'elle était partit en mission . Mais il ne savait pas où. Puis elle sortit de la deuxième division. Sur le chemin elle croisa de vieux amis. Ukitake et Kyoraku_

 _-_ Oh tien bonjour vous deux. _Fit elle avec un sourire._

 _-_ Bonjour Yoruichi. Ca faisait longtemps. _Fit Kyoraku avec un large sourire. Une main relevant son chapeau._

 _-_ Oui bonjour Yoruichi, que ce qui vous amène au seireitei ? Dema _nda Ukitake avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ J'étais venue voir Soi Fon. Mais elle est partie en mission je ne sais où. _Fit la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre._

 _-_ Ah oui, elle est partie en mission hier dans la nuit. J'espère qu'elle ira bien. C'est l'une des missions les plus dangereuse qu'on lui a attribué jusqu'ici. _Fit Kyoraku avec un air sérieux . Ce qui inquiéta Yoruichi_

 _-_ En quoi consiste la mission ? _Demanda la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Elle doit s'infiltrer, seule, dans le Hueco Mondo, et localisé le château de las noches. Mais elle devrait être de retour, dans deux jours, dans la soirée. _Fit le capitaine au cheveux blanc._

-Le Hueco Mondo seule ? Malgré ses capacités. C'est presque du suicide. Même pour le plus puissant des assassins. Le terrain et loin d'être à son avantage, en plus d'être en plein territoire ennemis. _Fit Yoruichi avec un regard sérieux._

 _-_ Ont le sais bien, nous avons essayé de convaincre le capitaine commandant de changer d'avis, car la missions était trop risqué. Mais il insista sur le fait qu'il le fallait. Mais connaissant la capitaine Soi Fon. Elle fera tout pour que la mission soit une réussite et qu'elle soit de retour vivante. _Fit Kyoraku avec un sourire rassurant._

-Je l'espère. Merci pour vos réponses. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. _Fit la noble avec un sourire puis partie d'un shunpo._

 _-_ Elle s'inquiète pour son ancienne élève. J'espère que tout ira bien. _Fit Jūshirō. Shunsui posa une main sur son épaule._

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé _. Fit ce dernier avec son sourire habituel_

 _Yoruichi, s'éloigna du Seireitei et s'asseya dans un arbre, au calme. Elle était assise au bord d'un branche. Une jambe plié près d'elle, et l'autre tombant dans le vide. Elle avait un bras sur sa jambe plié._

 _-_ Le Hueco Mondo seule. Pourquoi le commandant à fait ça ? Localisé la base ennemi et une priorité. Mais seul. _Pensa elle en se mordant légèrement le pouce._ Même si je pense que Soi Fon devrait en être capable. _Elle était vraiment inquiète. Car cette mission était très dangereuse. Et que les chn de mourir, même pour un capitaine, sont très élevée. Mais la jeune fille au yeux d'argents, devrait être de retour, au maximum, après demain dans la soirée. Elle avait confiance en les capacités de son ancienne élève._

 _Plus tard dans le Hueco Mondo. Soi Fon regardant sa montre il était minuit. La journée avait été infructueuse, mais il lui restait 48h. Elle était épuisée d'avoir utilisé le shunpo tout la journée, et d'avoir masqué son reiatsu sur une aussi longue période continue. Elle trouve un petit rocher et s'asseya au pied de ce dernier. Elle derenda ses muscles douloureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait été sur une mission comme ça. D'un côté elle en était heureuse. Elle se reposa quelques heures avant de repartir à la recherche. Soudain elle repéra le reiatsu d'une certaine personne._

 _-_ Sosuke Aizen _…_ _murmura elle a travers son foulard._

 _Elle se dirigea prudemment vers la source du reiatsu. Après plusieurs heures, elle ne se trouva plus très loin. Elle regarda l'heure il était 22h, grave à sa sensibilité accrue au reiatsu elle l'avait repéré de très loin. Ce qui faisait une bonne distances. Elle pouvait remercier Aizen d'avoir un reiatsu aussi puissant. Il lui restait 26h. Elle recommença sa course vers le château. Après encore de longues heures de marche. Elle se trouva derrière une barrière. Sûrement las noches. Elle pouvait ressentir derrière le reiatsu de Kaname Tosen, Ichimaru Gin, et Sosuke Aizen, plus de nombreux autres, qui lui était inconnue. Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il était 14 heures, le dernier jours. Elle était soulagé. Elle avait réussi dans les temps. Elle pris des notes Géographique du lieu, du nombre de reiatsu etc… après une heures de note. Elle rangea son papier et s'éloigna. Après à nouveau une heures de marche, et après être sur d'être assez loin elle s'arrêta. Légèrement essoufflée. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 16 heures. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son papillon lorsqu'elle pu de justesse éviter un coup venant de sa droite d'un bond en arrière. Elle mis sa main sous sa cape. Et dégaina suzumebachi de son dos. Elle regarda en face d'elle, et remarqua le hollow. Mais il n'y avait aucun reiatsu émanant de lui. Il avait la capacité de le masquer. Elle se mis en position de combat._

 _-_ Pique tes ennemies jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi. _Prononça elle. Puis son shikai se forma autours de son avant bras droit. Elle regarda le hollow en face d'elle. Il était imposant par sa taille. Il l'attaqua d'un coup de poing. Mais elle n'eu aucun mal à l'esquiver. Malgré tout elle tomba à genou, essoufflée._

 _-_ Quel ce passe t'il ? _Pensa elle choqué. Il ne l'avait même pas touché. Le hollow profita du fait qu'elle soit à terre pour lui lancer un celo. Elle se releva, et l'esquiva d'un shunpo, avant de se retrouver derrière lui en une fraction de seconde, et de planter suzumebachi dans son dos, laissant apparaître un homonka. Elle enchaîna entre le esquive des coup du hollow et ses coups avec suzumebachi. Le creux cria. Et sans raison la capitaine se trouva à genou. Complètement essoufflée et affaiblie._

-Qu'est ce hollow _? Pensa elle choqué._

 _Le hollow apparaissa derrière elle, et charga une lumière noir dans sa main, avant de donner un coup avec sa paume, dans la poitrine de la jeune capitaine, qui ne pu l'esquiver. Elle vola au loin dans la puissance du choc. Le hollow la frappa à nouveau, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever. Puis encore une troisième fois. Elle se releva tremblante. Elle cracha du sang dans quelques quintes de toux._

 _-_ Je dois le tuer rapidement _._ Ou il fera avant. Je ne comprend pas quel est son pouvoir. Mais si je fais diversion je devrais pouvoir atteindre son dos _. Pensa elle en essuyant d'un revers de main. Le sang sur sa bouche._

 _Elle recula légèrement, laissant sa cape flotter au gré de ses déplacements. Elle voulait utiliser le shunko, mais il libérerait trop de reiatsu pour qu'elle puisse le masqué. Soudain sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de le remarquer, un celo lui fonça dessus. Elle le pris de plein fouet. Elle se ressaisissa et enleva sa cape et la jeta au loin. Le hollow tourna sa tête vers le vêtement beige. Mais avant de toucher le sol. La capitaine au cheveux corbeau utilisa un shunpo pour se retrouver derrière le hollow, occuper avec le vêtement. Et elle planta suzumebachi une deuxième fois dans son dos. Le monstre se désintégra en particules. Elle tomba au sol. Elle remit son zanpakuto dans son fourreau. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir le papillon, lorsque soudain, elle sentit une horrible douleur lui déchirer la poitrine. Elle tomba en avant. Une mais sur sa poitrine. L'autre la soutenant. Elle haletait lourdement, sa respiration était saccadée. Ces yeux fermés dans la douleur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance toute sa poitrine brûlait. Elle était penché en avant serrant encore plus fort le vêtement sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait à tout rompre._

 _-_ Merde que m'arrive t'il ?! _Pensa elle._

 _La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle tomba sur le côté. Repliée sur elle même dans la souffrance. La douleur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses main replié contre sa poitrine. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose monter dans sa gorge. Elle se mit à tousser violemment. Elle regarda sa main devant sa bouche. Cette dernière était recouverte de sang. Elle commença à perdre pied. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle perdit connaissance._

 _Au Seireitei. Il était minuit passé._

 _-_ Avez vous eu des nouvelles de la capitaine de la deuxième division ? _Demanda Yamamoto à Mayuri devant lui._

 _-_ Non aucune. _Répondit il stoïquement._

-Très bien convoquez le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Hitsugaya ici. _Fit le capitaine général, au messager._

-Très bien ! _Répondit ce dernier, en disparaissant d'un shunpo._

 _-_ Avez vous les données de sa localisation ? _Demanda Yamamoto_

-Oui, j'ai activer à distance le papillon, qui m'a donc donné sa localisation précise. _Répondit le savant fou._

 _Après quelques minutes arrivèrent les deux capitaine convoquez._

 _-_ Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour aller au Hueco Mondo, j'ai envoyer la capitaine Soi Fon en mission de reconnaissance. Mais elle n'est pas revenue à la date initialement prévue. Je voudrai donc que vous alliez la chercher. Le capitaine kurotsuchi vous enverra non loin de sa dernière localisation. Tachée de masquer vos reiatsu et d'être le plus rapide possible.

 _Byakuya regarda stoïque et acquiesça. Toshiro lui s'inquiétait pour à capitaine. Elle rentrait toujours à l'heure. Cela était mauvais signe. Il acquiesça et ils partirent accompagné par Mayuri._

 _Yoruichi errait dans les quartiers sombre du Seireitei. Soi Fon n'était toujours pas rentré. Et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle savait qu'une équipe de secours était envoyé. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que sa protégée aille bien._

-Soi Fon… _Murmura elle._

 _Toshiro et Byakuya venaient d'arriver au Hueco Mondo. Ont leurs avaient dit que la capitaine devrait se trouver non loin. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la repérer grâce à son reiatsu. Toshiro rechercha donc toute trace de sa présence._

 _-_ Elle est par la. _Fit Toshiro_

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone dit. Après une demi heure de shunpo. Il virent une silhouette au loin, coucher au sol. Ils reconnaissaient les vêtement de Shinigami._

-Elle est la ! _Fit Toshiro en utilisant un shunpo pour se trouver à côté du corp inerte, et en sang, de la capitaine. Il se mit à genou à côté d'elle pendant que le noble montait la garde. Il remarqua que son souffle était inexistant. Il chercha son point d'impulsion mais n'en trouva pas._

 _-_ Merde _. Jura il._

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Un profond sommeil**_

-Elle est la ! _Fit Toshiro en utilisant un shunpo pour se trouver à côté du corp inerte, et en sang, de la petite capitaine. Il se mit à genou à côté d'elle, pendant que le noble montait la garde. Il remarqua que son souffle était inexistant. Il chercha son point d'impulsion mais n'en trouva pas._

 _-_ Merde _. Jura il._

 _Il mis la jeune capitaine sur le dos, puis se mit au dessus d'elle, plaçant ses mains sur sa cage thoracique. Puis il exerça des pressions à rythme régulier. Le capitaine Kuchiki regardait la scène impuissant, un air neutre sur son visage. Toshiro continua de la réanimer, jusqu'à que soudain, la jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration et toussa violemment. Le petit capitaine pris ensuite son poignet en main._

 _-_ J'ai une impulsion. _Pensa t'il soulagé._ _Il se tourna vers le capitaine au cheveux corbeau. Ce dernier se mit à genou. Et pris la capitaine de la deuxième division, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il était étonné par sa légèreté. Le petit garçon au cheveux d'argent libera le papillon dans sa poche, et quelques minutes plus tard, un portail s'ouvrir devant eux. Une fois arrivée à la douzième division. Byakuya se dirigea directement vers la quatrième division. Toshiro, quand à lui, alla à la première._

 _Byakuya arriva calmement à la quatrième division. Il se dirigea vers Unohana, qui pris délicatement la jeune capitaine de ses bras._

 _-_ Merci capitaine Kuchiki _. Fit elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Elle ne fut pas étonné de la voir ici, elle s'attendait à recevoir la petite capitaine blessé._

 _Elle alla dans une pièce vide. Et déposa la jeune capitaine sur le lit. Elle l'examina ensuite. Elle remarqua de nombreuses blessures. Soudain Isane entra dans la pièce._

 _-_ J'ai interrogé le capitaine Kuchiki, ils l'ont trouvé dans cette état au Hueco Mondo. Lorsque le capitaine Hitsugaya la trouver, elle était à terre, inanimé, elle ne respirait plus et n'avait aucun signes vitaux. Il a tenté une manoeuvre de réanimation, au bout d'une minute, elle c'est remise à respirer. _Fit Isane. Unohana fut choqué, car en examinant la capitaine, elle n'avait aucunes blessures mortelles. Elle avait des blessures très grave. Mais aucune qui explique que son coeur ait cessé de battre._

 _-_ Merci Isane, va t'occuper des autre patient maintenant. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire calme._

-Très bien. _Répondit elle avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Unohana enleva délicatement le haut ensanglanté, du kimono de la capitaine. Elle commença à soigner les différentes blessures. La plus grave étant une profonde entaille sur son côté gauche. Elle avait des côtes cassés, et quelques petites hémorragies interne. Après avoir nettoyé et bandé les différentes blessures. Elle changea la jeune femme au cheveux corbeau dans des vêtements propres. La quasi-totalité de ses blessures était surtout internes. Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout la capitaine médecin, était la commotion cérébrale de la jeune fille. Il s'avérait que cette dernière était tombée dans un profond coma._

 _Yoruichi était toujours aussi inquiète, elle était toujours sans nouvelles. Elle se promenait dans les rues du Seireitei. Et croisa par hasard. Le petit capitaine au yeux turquois_

 _-_ Tien bonjour Shihōin. _Fit Toshiro._

 _-_ Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya. _Répondit elle. Ce dernier s'arrêta, et se tourna vers elle._

 _-_ J'imagine que vous voudriez des nouvelles de la capitaine Soi Fon. Nous l'avons retrouvé inanimé dans le Hueco Mondo. Elle ne respirait plus. _Le coeur de Yoruichi rata un battement._ Mais heureusement on à réussi à la réanimer. Elle est actuellement à la quatrième division. _Fit le jeune capitaine avec un léger sourire rassurant sur son visage._

 _Yoruichi se sentie tellement soulagé._

 _-_ Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ C'est normal. _Répondit t'il en tournant les talons. Puis il partit. Yoruichi, elle, alla à la quatrième division. Une fois arrivée elle croisa Unohana._

 _-_ Bonjour Unohana, puis-je avoir des nouvelles de Soi Fon ? _Demanda la femme à la peau tan inquiète._

 _-_ Bonjour Shihōin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Ses blessures ne sont pas mortel. Mais malheureusement, à cause de sa commotion cérébrale. Elle est actuellement dans un profond coma. Mais je ne peux pas dire quand elle se réveillera. Si même elle se réveillera _. Fit Unohana en perdant son sourire habituel. Yoruichi fut choqué. Elle resta quelques secondes figé, à cette annonce sont coeur loupa un battement. Elle se força à se calmer et à paraître calme._

 _-_ Je vois. Merci Unohana. Je peux aller la voir ? _Demanda calmement la Shihōin._

 _-_ Bien sur, essayer de lui parler, elle vous entendra. Sa chambre et bout du couloir, à droite. _Fit Unohana avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ D'accord merci. _Puis la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, et entra dans la pièce. Au bout de la pièce, sur un lit blanc, était la jeune capitaine. Yoruichi se dirigea vers cette dernière, et arriva à côté du lit. elle était pâle, vêtue d'un Kimono blanc. Ses habituel tresses n'étaient pas présentes, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, étaler dans le lit. Elle était intubé, sous aide respiratoire. Et était reliée à de nombreuses perfusions. On entendait que les bips répétitifs des machines. La noble s'asseya sur la chaise à coter du lit, et passa une main dans les cheveux corbeau de la jeune capitaine_

 _-_ Hey Soi, tu es enfin rentrée, tu te rend compte comment tu m'a inquiéter. _Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna pour voir Unohana._

 _-_ Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais vous montrer ça. _Elle tendit un petit carnet à la femme tan._ Je l'ai trouvé dans ses vêtements. Mais c'est écrit dans un langage codé. _Yoruichi le prit et l'ouvrit, elle analysa l'écriture._

 _-_ Ce sont des données géographiques. Et d'autre données sur des reiatsus. Ce sont les notes qu'elle a prise pendant sa mission. C'est la localisation du château de Las noches. _Yoruichi souria intérieurement, que la jeune fille avait réussi sa mission._

-Je vois, je vais le faire amener au capitaine commandant. Merci. _Fit Unohana puis elle se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune fille. Elle posa sa main sur son front et émis une petite lumière verte._

 _-_ Son état physique s'améliore rapidement. C'est bon signe. Mais son état de conscience est toujours faible. _Fit Unohana calmement. Puis elle souria à la Shihōin et partis. Yoruichi retourna au côtés de sa protégée. Elle pris sa petite main bandé dans la sienne._

 _-_ Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu a réussi la mission, une mission que personne ne pensait que tu réussirais. Maintenant réveille toi Petite abeille. _Yoruichi soupira et lâcha la main de la jeune fille._ Je reviendrai demain. _Elle plaça un tendre baiser sur son front, elle considérait Soi Fon comme sa petite soeur. Elle était la seule personne avec qui son esprit maternel ressortait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et partie._

 _Unohana, elle, était dans son bureau. Elle étudiait les dossiers médicaux devant elle. C'était les différents résultats des testes réalisés sur la capitaine de la deuxième division. Unohana se trouvait dans le flou. Rien n'expliquait pourquoi son coeur avait cessé de battre, ou expliquer pourquoi son corp était si faible. D'après les résultats sont corp n'avait aucune séquelle. Elle se releva et retourna dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle y alla sans un bruits, elle ne voulait pas déranger les autre patients, il était très tard dans la nuit. Une fois arriver elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille dans le coma, et posa une main sur son front. Elle la retira. Puis elle examina les différentes blessures. Elle en profita pour changer les bandages. Mais remarqua que les blessures était déjà quasiment complètement soigné. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et vérifia les blessures internes, qui étaient dans le même état. Puis elle regarda ses signes vitaux sur l'écran, ces derniers étaient très faibles. Elle vérifia au final, les différentes machines. Tout était en ordre. Elle regarda le visage paisible de la petite capitaine. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et souria légèrement._

 _-_ Réveillez vous rapidement, beaucoup de gens s'inquiète pour vous Soi Fon. _Fit Unohana d'une voix douce._

 _Soi Fon était dans un espace sombre. Elle se sentait légère. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendait les paroles de Yoruichi et d'Unohana. Elle voulait se réveiller. Mais c'est comme si elle était entraver ici. Elle vit une ombre sombre. Puis entendit des paroles déformer._

 _-_ A partir de maintenant je suis vous, est vous êtes moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

 _Puis elle sentit à nouveau tout s'assombrir, puis elle perdu conscience._

 _Les jours passèrent. Un matin, au lever du soleil, Yoruichi pénétra dans la chambre sombre. Elle se dirigea vers les volets, et les ouvrit. Le soleil éclaira la peau encore plus pâle de sa protégée. Elle se mit sur la chaise. Elle passa une main tan sur sa joue pâle._

 _-_ Bonjour Soi. _Fit la femme au yeux dorée._ Tu sais que tu inquiète tout le monde. Ukitake à dit qu'il passera te voir un peu plus tard. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Tu voit que tu a des personnes, autre que moi, qui tiennent à toi. Tu sais depuis le temps que je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te renfermer sur toi même, et faire plus confiance au personnes extérieure. J'aimerais tant que tu quitte ta zone de confort et que tu accepte l'aide des autres. Même si je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Ma petite abeille et devenue une personne froide. Solitaire, qui masque tout sentiment. _La femme au cheveux pourpre continua de caresser les cheveux de son ancienne élève. Elle était tellement inquiète à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveillerait peut être jamais. Son coeur se serra à cette idée. Elle retenue les larmes qui menaçaient de couler._ Alors s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux. Je voudrais tellement revoir tes yeux d'argent. _Fit elle pas plus fort qu'un Murmur_

 _Soi Fon étendit chaque paroles, chaque mots. Elle voulait dire que tout ira bien. Mais ne le pu. Les paroles de son ancienne maître la touchait en plein cœur. Elle ne voulais pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Soudain elle entendit à nouveau cette voix._

 _-_ Cette femme. Tu ne pourra peut-être jamais la revoir. Tu connaîtra la souffrance d'entendre ses pleures, sa douleur. Sans pouvoir la réconforter.

 _-_ Pourquoi ? Qui es tu _?! Fit Soi Fon intérieurement._

-Tout est rien à la fois. Je suis vous, sans que vous soyez moi. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt _._

 _Yoruichi brossa les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui mirent derrière l'oreille. Elle brosa sa frange et deposa un léger baissé sur son front avant de ce levée._

-A demain petite abeille. _Fit elle avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois sortit elle retourna dans le monde humain. Elle entra dans le magasin de Kisuke. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentré. Kisuke la regarda avec un large sourire._

 _-_ Oh Yoruichi, ça faisait un temps. Comment va tu ? _Mais soudain il perdit son sourire lorsque qu'il vit son regard. Il pris alors un air sérieux._

 _-_ Que s'est il passé _? Demanda il d'une voix calme_

 _Il entendit Yoruichi souffler et détourné le regard. Il s'approcha et la pris doucement dans une étreinte réconfortante._

 _-_ C'est Soi Fon n'est ce pas _? Il connaissait parfaitement sa plus vieille amie. La seul personne pouvant la mettre dans cette état état sa protégée. Elle se sépara de son étreinte. Elle Souffla et le regarda._

 _-_ Oui, elle a été gravement blessé pendant sa mission au Hueco Mondo. _Puis elle s'arrêta_

-Comment elle va ? _Demanda t'il inquiet._

-Elle est tombé dans un profond coma. _Sa voix devenait fébrile._ Et Unohana ne sait pas quand est ce que elle se réveillera. Si même elle le fait. _Le marchand la regarda tristement. Lui aussi, même si il ne le montrait pas, tenait à la jeune capitaine. Il l'avait connue quand elle était encore enfant._

 _-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. C'est une battante, il s'agit de Soi Fon après tout. Tout ira bien. _Fît il en essayant de la réassuré._

-Oui, tu a raison.

 _Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. La jeune capitaine était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Yoruichi était venue la voir, lui parler tout les jours. En ce jours, la femme à la peau tan était assise sur la chaise à coter du lit_.

-Bonjour Soi. Tu ne veux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Tu devrais te réveiller. Ton lieutenant et en train de transformer ta division en club de détente. Heureusement que je suis la pour reprendre les choses en main. Le commandant à accepter que je m'occupe un peu de ta division, le temps que tu dors. Même si le meilleurs commandant, reste le capitaine respectifs. Grâce au donné récolter pendant ta mission. Les recherches ont bien avancé. Les nombre d'ennemis et connues. Et le gotei 13 sait comment se préparer à la guerre. _Yoruichi passa une main sur sa joues pâle,en évitant de toucher le tuyau dans sa bouche. Soudain Unohana entra dans la pièce._

-Ca donne quoi ? _Demanda Yoruichi à la femme médecin_

 _-_ Toujours pareil. Son corp est complètement rétabli, mais son état de conscience et toujours très faible. Seul le temps nous dira si elle se réveillera ou non. _Unohana approcha du lit et passa une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune capitaine._ Si elle ne se réveille pas rapidement, le central 46 nous a informé qu'il lui enlèverait son titre de capitaine. _Puis Unohana enleva sa main et se tourna vers une Yoruichi choqué._

 _-_ Déjà ?! _Fît elle en se relevant._ Mais normalement ont laissé plus de temps à un capitaine convalescent. _Fit elle en essayant de se calmer._

 _-_ Oui, mais nous somme peut être à l'approche d'une guerre. Alors les décisions du central 46 deviennent plus hâtives. Ils pensent qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais, vue qu'un mois c'est déjà écoulé, et que son coma s'approfondit. Je suis désolé. _Fit la capitaine de la quatrième division avec un regard triste._

 _-_ Il n'y a pas à s'excuser. Merci de m'en avoir informé.

-Je vous en pris. _Puis la femme plus âgée quitta la pièce._

 _Yoruichi retourna devant le lit. Elle posa une main sur les cheveux de son ancienne élève. Et avec l'autre elle pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait de moin en moin d'espoir en le réveil de la Shinigami. Mais n'abandonnerait jamais._

-Petite abeille, ne déçoit pas les personnes qui croivent en toi. Et montre aux autres qu'ils ont tord en disant que tu ne te réveillera jamais. Je reviens demain. _Puis elle déposa, comme à son habitude, un baiser tendre sur son front et partie._

 _L'air était froid, l'endroit était sombre. Soi Fon connaissait bien ce lieux. Tous les jours, elle entendait les paroles de son maître et des autres personnes. Elle souffrait tellement d'entendre la douleur des gens._

 _-_ Veux tu te réveiller ? _Fit cette voix toujours aussi sombre_

 _-_ Oui… oui je le veux. Depuis le temps que je le souhaite ! Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas ! _Cria la jeune fille._

 _-_ A partir de maintenant tu le peux.

 _Soudain une lumière blanche apparaissait. Soi Fon se sentit attirée. Elle se dirigea lentement vers cette dernière. Soudain elle sentit un sentiment de malaise en elle. Elle sentait son corp engourdis et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un plafond blanc, la quatrième divisions._

 _~A suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Lueur d'argent.**_

 _Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce sombre. Elle sentait le tuyau dans sa gorges._

 _Unohana marchait dans le couloir silencieux. Il était tard dans la nuit. Soudain elle entendit un violent bruit. La source de ce bruit, venait de la chambre de la capitaine de la deuxième division. Elle entra rapidement dans la chambre. Elle vit le pot de fleur, à terre, brisé en morceaux, l'eau s'écoulant par terre. La canne en métal, sur laquelle était fixé les perfusions, elle aussi à terre. Elle remarqua tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Puis vit la capitaine écroulé dans son lit._

-Impossible. _Fit elle choqué_

 _Elle se dirigea vers le lit, et remit délicatement la jeune fille correctement dans son lit. Elle posa sa main sur son front, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choque. Mais rapidement remplacé par un regard doux et un léger sourire._

 _-_ Vous voilà de retour parmi nous... _Murmura elle doucement. Elle pris la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, soudain sa main fut légèrement serré par celle de la jeune fille endormis._

 _Le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours, Yoruichi se dirigea vers la chambre de sa protégée. Mais elle remarqua du mouvement à partir de cette dernière. Il y avait des infirmières dans la pièce, et il y avait beaucoup d'aller retour. Elle s'approcha, inquiète. Mais fut arrêter par Unohana._

 _-_ Que ce passe t'il ? _Demanda elle inquiète. Unohana la regarda, arborant un léger sourire._

 _-_ Elle c'est réveiller durant la nuit. _Fit la femme médecin doucement._

 _Yoruichi fut choqué, mais rapidement une larmes de joie coula sur sa joue. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire._

 _-_ Son corp est très faible, et est donc retombé inconscient. Mais elle se réveillera rapidement. Elle a juste besoin de repos maintenant. _Fit elle doucement._

 _-_ Puis-je la voir ? _Demanda elle avec un sourire, en essuyant une larme._

 _-_ Dans quelques minutes, dès que les examens seront terminés.

-D'accord merci. _Répondit Yoruichi. Puis la femme médecin s'éloigna._

 _Après quelques minutes, la femme à la peau tan fut autorisé à entrer. Elle s'avança et s'approcha du lit. La jeune fille avait toujours un tuyau dans la gorge, et des perfusions. Mais elle était moin médicalisé qu'avant. Les bandages, eux, avait disparu depuis longtemps. Yoruichi pris la main pâle de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle fut choqué lorsque sa main fut serré par sa protégée. À nouveau quelques larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune Shinigami._

 _-_ Soi… _murmura t'elle près de son oreille. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se releva. Elle voulait rester avec elle. Mais elle avait un rendez vous avec Urahara a propos d'Aizen. De tout façon, on lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, avant quelques jours. Soudain Unohana pénétra dans la pièce._

 _-_ Merci Unohana. _Fit la femme tan avec à son sourire à sa vieille amie._

 _-_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait. C'est elle qui c'est battue. _Fit Unohana avec son sourire habituel, en s'approchant du lit. Yoruichi, qui avait toujours la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, remarqua qu'elle bougea légèrement, et sa main fut serré fortement. Elle se tourna et la regarda. La jeune fille avait les yeux serré, sa tête se tournant lentement de gauche à droite. Unohana pris alors la parole._

 _-_ Ne vous en faite pas, ce sont des cauchemars. Cela arrive souvent lors du réveil d'un coma. _Puis elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune capitaine. Elle émis une légère lumière jaune. Puis la jeune fille ce détendue doucement, et arrêta de bouger. Yoruichi regarda d'un regard doux le visage paisible de sa protégée._

 _-_ Bon je dois y aller. Désolé petite abeille. Mais je serai de retour demain. _Puis elle tourna son attention sur la femme médecin._ Encore merci Unohana. _Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire. Yoruichi caressa les cheveux de jais de la capitaine. Puis sortie de la pièce._

 _Plus tard, elle arriva sur terre. Au magasin d'Urahara. Lorsque entra ce dernier lui fit un large sourire. Puis soudain il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de cette dernière. Et son sourire s'élargisa._

 _-_ Que c'est il passé pour que tu soit si heureuse? _Demanda t'il souriant. Elle le regarda avec un sourire sincère._

 _-_ Soi Fon est sortie de son coma durant la nuit. Elle est tombée inconsciente suite à sa fatigue. Mais se réveillera dans les prochains jours. _Fit elle d'une voix calme. Kisuke fut choqué, il avait perdu espoir en son réveil, mais rapidement il pris un visage enjoué. Il était soulagé. Même si il ne le montra pas_

 _-_ C'est super. Comment va elle ?

-Son corp est encore faible, donc elle est encore sous assistance respiratoire. Mais elle est déjà beaucoup moin médicalisé qu'elle ne l'était avant. _Fit elle en s'asseyant à la table. Le marchand en fit de même._ Enfin, tu voulais parler du plan d'Aizen.

-Ah oui, je n'avais plus ça à l'esprit. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

 _Du côté de la première division._

-Voila, fin de la réunion. Quelqu'un a t'il quelque-chose à rajouter ? _Demanda Yamamoto. Tous les capitaines étaient présent, sauf une, une place qui était vacante depuis un peu plus d'un mois. La place à côté de la capitaine de la quatrième division._

 _-_ Oui, je voudrais prendre la parole. _Fit Unohana en s'avançant._

 _-_ Parlez _. Dit le capitaine général_

 _-_ C'est à propos du capitaine Soi Fon, elle est sortie de son coma. Son état s'est stabilisé, et est en vois d'améliorer, elle est encore inconsciente. Mais si tout se passe bien, elle pourra reprendre ses fonctions dès que son état le permettra. _Fit Unohana avec son sourire habituel. Quelques capitaine, sourièrent eux aussi. Comme le capitaine Komamura, le capitaine Kyoraku, le capitaine Hitsugaya mais intérieurement. Et le capitaine Ukitake._

 _-_ Je considère donc que son poste n'est plus à pourvoir? _Fit le capitaine général de sa voix neutre habituel._

-Non capitaine. _Répondit Unohana._

 _-_ Très bonne nouvelle. Sur ceux vous pouvez disposer. _Puis il frappa sa canne à terre._ Et les capitaines sortirent.

 _Le lendemain matin. Yoruichi retourna voir sa protégée. Elle entra dans la pièce. Unohana était déjà présente, elle était entrain de vérifier le bon fonctionnement des machines médicales, lorsque la femme au yeux dorée entra, la capitaine se tourna vers elle._

 _-_ Bonjour _. Fit elle avec son sourire habituel_

 _-_ Bonjour Unohana. _Répondit elle en souriant aussi._

 _Elle s'approcha du lit et s'asseya sur la chaise. Yoruichi et Unohana discutaient, lorsque soudain elle entendit un petit gémissement venir du lit. Elle tournèrent leurs attentions vers la petite capitaine, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Unohana s'approcha alors._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était perdu. Son esprit était complètement embrumée. Tout son corp était engourdies. La lumière l'éblouissait. Elle remarqua deux silhouette à sa gauche. Mais n'arriver pas à dire de qui ils s'agissait. Elle remarqua les murs blanc. Son esprit était complètement dans la confusion. Elle sentit sa main gauche, être prise dans une main chaude. Puis elle entendit quelques paroles, mais avait beaucoup de mal à les interpréter._

 _-_ Vous m'entendez ? _Demanda Unohana d'une voix douce._

 _Soi Fon reconnue après quelques seconde la voix d'Unohana. Et compris enfin sa question. Elle hocha doucement la tête positivement. Puis elle commença enfin à avoir l'esprit clair. Elle remarqua qu'elle était à la quatrième division. Elle reconnue Unohana, puis elle tourna la tête vers la deuxième personne. Celle lui tenant la main. Elle reconnue alors Yoruichi. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Unohana. Elle essaya de parler. Mais le tuyau dans sa gorges l'en empêcha. Unohana lui dit un signe de tête, lui disant qu'elle avait compris. Et enleva délicatement le tube dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Cette dernière toussa légèrement, et Unohana lui tendit un verre d'eau. La femme à la peau tan releva sa protégée en position assise. Et l'aida à boire._

 _-_ Bonjour Soi fon. _Fit Yoruichi._

 _Soi Fon la regarda. Elle voulut répondre, mais se trouva interrompu par Unohana_

-Yoruichi-san, pourriez vous sortir le temps que j'examine la capitaine. _Fit Unohana avec un léger sourire_

 _-_ Bien sur. _Répondit elle. Puis elle sortit de la pièce._

 _-_ Bonjour capitaine Soi Fon, comment vous sentez vous ? _Demanda la femme médecin d'une voix douce._

 _Soi Fon posa un bras sur ses yeux et Souffla._

 _-_ Plutôt mal franchement. _Répondit t'elle de sa voix faible et rauque. Elle se rappela de sa mission. Puis la douleur frappante. Et puis plus rien._ Que des t'il passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance ? _Demanda elle en enlevant le bras sur ses yeux._

 _-_ Une équipe de secours, composé des capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya, ont été envoyées au Hueco Mondo. Ils vous ont retrouvé inanimé. Mais grâce au soins du capitaine Hitsugaya. Ce dernier est parvenue à vous réanimé. Puis vous avez été amenée ici. Heureusement vos blessures n'étaient pas mortelles. Puis à cause d'un traumatisme crânien. Vous êtes tombé dans le coma.

S _oi Fon pris le temps d'analyser tout ce que la femme médecin venait de lui dire. Elle soupira agacé._

 _-_ Pendant combien de temps ? _Demanda elle en regardant la femme plus âgée._

 _-_ Un peu plus d'un mois. _Fit la femme au long cheveux de jais._

 _Cette dernière détourna le regard, et serra les dents. Énervé contre elle-même pour être aussi faible._

 _-_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. _Dit Unohana d'une voix douce. Puis elle décida de changer de sujet._

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure, que vous vous sentiez mal, avez vous des douleurs ? _Demanda Unohana._

 _Soi Fon Souffla et fit un léger signe positif de tête._

 _-_ A la poitrine, au niveau du coeur. _Fit elle calmement. Le regard toujours détourné._

 _Unohana fronça les sourcils. Normalement elle ne devrait pas avoir de douleur, encore moin au niveau du coeur._

 _-_ Je vais vérifier, ne bougez pas. _Puis elle ouvrit légèrement le haut du kimono de la jeune capitaine. Elle posa sa main sur le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle libéra un peu de reiatsu. Mais tout de suite la capitaine siffla dans la douleur et sursauta. Unohana s'arrêta de suite, en voyant l'inconfort de la Shinigami_. _Cette dernière haletait dans la douleur. Les yeux fermé._

 _Soi Fon ressentait à nouveau la douleur déchirante qu'elle avait ressentie au Hueco Mondo. Sa respiration se bloqua dans la douleur, avant de devenir haletante. Elle avait les yeux serré dans la douleur. Et avait porté une main à sa poitrine._

 _-_ Vous vous sentez bien ? _Demanda calmement Unohana a la vue de la souffrance de cette dernière. Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête. Les yeux toujours fermés dans la douleur. Le visage tourné sur le côté. La capitaine de la quatrième division voyait bien que c'était faux. Elle se dirigea vers la perfusion et ajouta une poche d'antidouleur. Après quelques minutes, la respiration de la Shinigami se calma, et elle pris la parole._

 _-_ Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste un moment d'inconfort. _Répondit elle en ouvrant les yeux._

 _Unohana était dans le flou. Mais pensa à une séquelle du à ses blessures. Mais elle décida de ne pas faire de recherche plus profonde pour le moment._

-Avez d'autre douleur ? _Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

-Non, aucune. _Fit la jeune capitaine. Puis elle tenta de se redresser en position assise mais Unohana la reposa doucement vers le bas._

 _-_ Votre corp et encore beaucoup trop faible pour faire des efforts. Vous avez besoin de repos. _Fit calmement Unohana. La capitaine de la deuxième division, essaya de bouger ses jambes, mais ni arriva quasiment pas. Elle Souffla dans la frustration. Et se recoucha._

 _-_ Quand pourrais-je à nouveau bouger normalement ?

-Le fait que votre corp soit resté inactif pendant un certain temps, à nuit à vos muscles. Vous aurez besoin de rééducation. Mais cela se fera tout seul lorsque vous essayerait de bouger normalement. Il faut juste attendre que votre corp reprennent des force. D'ici là tenez vous calmement.

 _La jeune capitaine hocha. La tête. Puis Unohana procéda à de multiples examens, sur les articulations, muscles, organes de la capitaine. Et après elle vérifia les réflexe moteur de cette dernière._

-Heureusement, vous ne semblez avoir aucune séquelle de votre traumatisme crânien. Maintenant vous avez besoin de repos. Je repasserai dans la soirée, d'ici là essayez de manger. Je vous laisse au soin de Yoruichi-san. _Fit Unohana avec un sourire et partie._

 _Après quelques minutes Yoruichi entra avec un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha, et s'asseya à côté du lit. Soi fon se tourna vers elle et la regarda._

-Hey petite abeille. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Réveillé en douceur.**_

 _Après quelques minutes Yoruichi entra avec un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha, et s'asseya à côté du lit. Soi fon se tourna vers elle et la regarda._

-Hey petite abeille. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

 _Soi Fon détourna le regard, elle s'en voulait d'avoir inquiéter son mentor. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur ses cheveux. Elle se tourna rapidement vers la femme à la peau tan._

 _-_ Je suis désolé… _Murmura elle en détournant à nouveau les yeux._

 _-_ Hey… tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser Soi. Regarde moi. _Fit doucement Yoruichi. Soi Fon obéit et se tourna vers les yeux d'or._

 _-_ Si. J'ai été trop faible. Voilà pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. _Fit elle en serrant les poings. Mais soudain elle sentit une main posée sur la sienne._

 _-_ Calme toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Alors arrête de te blâmer. Peux tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mondo ? F _it Yoruichi avec un doux sourire._

 _Soi se détendit et soupira._

 _-_ J'étais de retour vers le point de départ au Hueco Mondo, après avoir repérer Las noches, mais j'ai été attaqué par surprise par un hollow capable de masquer son reiatsu. Je n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais sans même me toucher, il arrivait à m'affaiblir. Il m'a frappé violemment à la poitrine avec une lumière noir. je ne connaissait aucun sort de ce type. Après ça notre combat à durée jusqu'à qu'il me frappe avec un cero. J'ai utilisé ma cape pour faire diversion, et j'en ai profité pour planter suzumebachi une deuxième fois dans son dos. Après qu'il soit mort j'ai gainé Suzumebachi. Mais soudain, j'ai senti un douleur insupportable dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je n'étais plus capable de respirer. Je suis tombé à terre et me suis mise à cracher du sang. Puis plus rien. _Fit Soi Fon, elle s'énerva contre elle même. Mais Souffla pour essayer de se calmer. Elle remarqua que Yoruichi écrivait quelque chose. Ça devait sûrement être un rapport. Ce qui était normal. Yoruichi releva la tête et lui souria._

 _-_ Je vois. Un hollow capable de masquer son reiatsu ce n'est pas courant, mais après tout, c'est le Hueco Mondo, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Mais tu dit que c'était une lumière noir ? Je ne connais aucun sort de ce type chez un hollow, à tu ressentie quelques chose ?

-Hors mis la douleur du coup en lui même, rien. Mais à la fin du combat c'est cette endroit qui m'a fait souffrire.

-Je ramène ce rapport à Unohana. Et je suis la pour toi. Désolé de devoir commencer avec ça. Mais il fallait que ce soit réglé au plus vite. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire d'excuse._

 _-_ Il n'y a aucun problème. Je comprend. _Répondit la jeune fille._

 _Yoruichi partit et retourna dans la chambre rapidement._

-Voilà c'est fait. _Elle retourna sur la chaise près du lit._

 _-_ Comment tu te sent _? Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix douce._

-Mieux merci. _Répondit Soi avec un léger sourire rare. Le premier que Yoruichi revue en un mois. Son regard s'adoucit alors. Puis elles discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'à que la noble remarqua que la capitaine commençait à somnoler. Elle était couché sur le côté, tourné vers Yoruichi. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Elle s'approcha alors de son visage._

-Repose toi Soi… _Fit elle d'une voix basse et douce, pas plus fort qu'un Murmure, en brossant les cheveux du visage de son ancienne élève. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et sa respiration devenue plus régulière et lente. Yoruichi remonta doucement les couvertures sur son petit corp. Elle regarda son visage calme et déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle s'éloigna et éteignit les lumières avant de sortir de la pièce. Il faisait encore jour. Yoruichi croissa dans les couloirs Unohana._

-Comment va la capitaine Soi Fon ? _Demanda Unohana avec son sourire habituel._

 _-_ Mieux, pour l'instant elle s'est endormi. _Répondit Yoruichi._ Avez vous déjà lue le rapport ?

-Oui, ce qui m'intrigue c'est la douleur à la poitrine. Lorsque je l'ai examiné. Elle ma aussi parler de douleur à cette endroit. Mais lorsque j'ai utilisé le Kido sa souffrance n'a fait qu'empirer. Je suppose que ce doit être à cause du coup du hollow. Ce sort nous est encore inconnue. Il doit créer des blessures qui ne peuvent être guéris par le Kido. Mais je pense qu'elle guérira avec le temps. _Répondit Unohana._

 _-_ Je vois, merci Unohana. _Fit Yoruichi._

-A t'elle déjà manger quelque chose ? _Demanda la femme médecin._

-Non, pas encore. Elle c'est endormie avant.

-Je vois, veillez à ce qu'elle mange quelque chose de solide. Car ce ne sont pas les nutriments qui lui sont fournis par intraveineuse qui vont l'aider à reprendre des forces. Je comprend que ça peut être difficile pour elle au début, mais je vous fais confiance. _Dit Unohana en souriant à la noble._

-Très bien, je verrai ça à son réveille. _Puis yoruichi reparti._

 _Après une heure. Yoruichi retourna dans la chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce sans un bruit et se dirigea, en veillant à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille endormie, vers la chaise puis s'asseya. Elle la regarde pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la jeune fille s'agite dans son sommeil. Sa respiration devient rapide et irrégulière. Et elle se mit à transpirer. Yoruichi se releva et s'approcha. Elle brossa délicatement les cheveux corbeau de son visage en sueur._

 _Soi Fon était plongé dans un monde noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle entendait seulement un rire. Un rire qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était paralysée. Puis soudain elle entendit._

 _-_ Bientôt… bientôt...

-Qui êtes vous à la fin ?! _Cria elle_

-Ce qui sera en vous pour toujours. Vous ne pourrez le nié. Je prendrais le contrôle un jours ou l'autre. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle commença à paniquer. Cette voix la piquait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle savait que quelque chose de très mal allait arriver. Soudain elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentit la main descendre sur sa gorge. Et commencer à la serrer de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer._

 _Yoruichi remarqua que la jeune fille s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite,presque au point d'hyperventiler. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensible._

 _-_ Soi… réveillé toi… Soi Fon.. _Fit elle en secouant son épaule. Elle avait un visage inquiet. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de panique. Elle pouvait lire la peur sur son visage._

 _Soi Fon ne pouvait plus respirer. Soudain elle vit deux yeux jaune la regarder fixement._

-Bientôt….

 _Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Mais avant de le remarquer, elle était prise dans une étreinte rassurante. Elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur. Son angoisse diminua lentement._

-Shhh... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. _Fit la voix douce de Yoruichi. Elle lui caressa le dos pour la calmer. Elle remarqua que sa respiration s'apaisa et devenit doucement régulières et ses tremblement cessèrent. Après plusieurs minutes Soi Fon se sépara._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Murmura elle._

 _-_ Tu te sent mieux ? _Demanda Yoruichi, actuellement assise sur le bord du lit, en face de sa protégée. Cette dernière hocha la tête positivement. Yoruichi, voyant que la capitaine ne voulait pas en parler, ne demanda pas quel était le cauchemar._

 _-_ Unohana m'a dit qu'elle passerait te voir ce soir. Et que tu pourrais commencer ta rééducation dans quelques jours. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant._

-Super. _Elle avait hâte de pouvoir commencer._

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un léger sourire, toujours debout, regardant Soi assise dans son lit._

-Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger quoi que ce soit. _Répondit elle en regardant dans les yeux d'or. Yoruichi souffla._

-Unohana m'a dit que tu dois manger. Même si c'est difficile au début, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de me dire ce que tu veux. _Yoruichi se pencha vers la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. Soi Fon soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

-Très bien, quelque-chose de léger. _Répondit elle simplement._

 _-_ Je crois me rappeler que tu aime le poisson. Je vais te ramener ça, ce n'est pas trop lourd. _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Surprise que son ancien maître se souvienne de ce qu'elle aime. Après quelques minutes elle entre de nouveau et pose l'assiette sur une petite table qu'elle mit au dessus des genoux de Soi._

 _-_ Merci. _Fit la jeune fille au yeux d'argent. Elle commença à manger, mais difficilement en raison des ses membres encore engourdis. Après avoir fini Yoruichi la débarrassa._

 _Soi Fon retomba en arrière sur le coussin. Un bras sur ses yeux, soupirant. Elle avait la nausée du fait qu'elle s'était forcée à manger, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle pensa à tout ce qui c'est passé pendant le temps qu'elle était dans le coma, sa division, Aizen… Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule, la faisant sortir de sa transe. Elle enleva son bras et regarda Yoruichi._

-Hey, tu m'écoute ? Tu va bien ? Tu est vraiment pâle. _Fit Yoruichi, une lueur inquiète._

-Oui je vais bien, je me sent un peu nauséeuse, mais ça passera. Vous disiez ? _Fit Soi Fon._

 _-_ Tu sais quoi, il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser, je viendrai demain. Essaye de te reposer. Tu est vraiment pâle. _Fit la femme à la peau tan en posant une main sur la tête de la jeune fille._

-Je vous remercie. fit _Soi, en forçant un sourire._

 _Yoruichi le remarqua et elle souffla._

-Essaye vraiment de te reposer. À demain. _Fit elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce._

 _La Shinigami souffla. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir dehors. Elle replongea dans ses pensées._

-Quel est cette chose ? Mais surtout quelle est cette énergie que je sent. _Elle fronça les sourcils. Et porta une main à sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Mais préférait n'en parler à personne pour le moment, pas même à Yoruichi. Elle resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant longtemps, avant de finalement s'endormir._

 _Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. La secouant doucement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas endormi depuis longtemps, vingt minutes maximum, mais elle était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisé._

 _-_ Capitaine Soi Fon… réveillez vous… _Fit la voix douce d'Unohana._

 _Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Elle se tourna et regarda la figure d'Unohana_

-Bonjour capitaine Unohana. _Fit elle de sa voix endormie. Unohana la regarda, un sourire doux sur son visage._

-Comment vous sentez vous ? _Demanda elle doucement._

 _La plus jeune capitaine se mit en position assise, aider par la femme médecin._

-Mieux. _Répondit elle_

-Avez vous mal quelque-part ? _Demanda la femme médecin. La jeune Shinigami hocha négativement la tête._

-Puis-je vous examiné ? _Continua la capitaine de la quatrième division._

-Aucun problème. _Répondit la jeune fille._

 _Unohana enleva le haut du Kimono de cette dernière, faisant apparaître sa poitrine bandé. Elle posa sa main dans le dos de cette dernière et libéra du reiatsu._

 _-_ Respirer calmement et profondément. _Fit la femme médecin. Après une minutes elle se retira._

-Vos poumons sont en parfait état. C'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Mais tout va pour le mieux. _Puis elle examina les organes internes._

 _-_ Avez vous mangé ? _Demanda Unohana en remettant le haut du kimono de la jeune fille. La petit capitaine acquiesça._

-Dite, que c'est il passé pendant mon coma. _Demanda la plus jeune. Unohana fut légèrement surprise par la question soudaine, mais compréhensible._

-Rien de vraiment impressionnant, votre division à été placé sous la garde de Shihōin Yoruichi. Le central 46 était sur le point de vous destituer de votre poste de capitaine, suite au fait que vous étiez dans le coma et que vous ne montriez aucun signe de retour parmis nous. À vrais dire vos chances de réveille était quasiments inexistantes. Vous avez subi une grave commotion cérébrale. Donc votre réveille m'a beaucoup surprise. C'est presque un miracle. Mais même si les chance était quasiment inexistant, elles étaient toujours bien présente.

 _Soi Fon fut surprise, puis soupira._

-Je vois, merci capitaine Unohana. _Dit elle._

 _-_ Maintenant vous avez besoin de vous reposez. Je viendrais demain dans la mâtiné pour commencer la rééducation. Mais suite au traumatisme crânien, vous risquez d'avoir quelques séquelle temporaire, comme des perte d'équilibre, ou une paralysie des membres. Mais cela passera rapidement.

 _-_ Combien de temps environ ? _Demanda Soi Fon_

-Deux à trois semaines environ.

-Ça devrait aller alors. _Soupira Soi Fon._

 _-_ Passer une bonne nuit. _Fit Unohana en se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _-_ De même. _Répondit elle, puis la porte se ferma. Et elle s'endormit rapidement._

-Qui es tu ? _Fit elle dans le monde sombre._

 _-_ Comme je vous l'ai dit. Je suis vous, et vous êtes moi. _Fit une voix sombre et froide._

 _~A suivre~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus publier et je m'en excuse vraiment mais j'avais carrément oublié de publier ici X) mais je vais rattraper mon retard par apport à l'autre site promis. Je suis désolée si cette histoire est mauvaise, mais ça fait plus d'un ans que je l'ai écrite. Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: Happy end**_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se releva lentement et vit Yoruichi endormis, la tête entre ses bras, sur le lit. Elle lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, ce qui réveilla cette dernière._

-Enfin réveiller petite abeille.. _Fit elle en s'étirant._

-Ah, Yoruichi-sama, désolé je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. _Fit elle en rougissant, et en détournant le regard._

-Ne t'en fait pour ça, comment tu te sens ? _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce, avec un léger sourire tout aussi doux que sa voix._

-Bien merci. _Puis elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ Je suis désolé pour hier... _Fit Soi Fon en baissant sa tête sa frange masquait ces yeux_.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Fit _la femme à la peau matte, en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille au cheveux corbeau._

-Si, j'ai fuis, j'ai été désagréable avec vous et Je vous ai menti tout ce temps... _Fit Soi Fon d'une voix fébrile, en serrant les draps._

-Soi fon… _soupira Yoruichi._ C'est normal, tu es jeune, et encore immature dans certains domaines, tu ne savais, pas comment interprété ce sentiment. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça. _Fit Yoruichi d'un ton calme et doux, son regard se posa sur le regard d'acier, et ses yeux s'adoucissent_

-mais...

-Pas de mais quand je dit que tout va bien, c'est que tout va bien.

-...merci… _Sa petite successeur releva la tête, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues._

 _Yoruichi caressa alors les cheveux de son ancienne élève. Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit, et l'a pris dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante jusqu'à que les hoquetai du son petit corp de la jeune fille se calmèrent, et que ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle éloigna doucement la jeune fille de sont corp. Puis la regarda et releva son menton puis l'embrassa tendrement. Soi Fon approfondi alors le baissé. Elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles leur regard exprimait tout. Après quoi la jeune fille essaya de se relever et sortit du lit, d'abord elle vacilla et fut rattraper par Yoruichi_

-Tu es sur que tu peux te lever ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète, en soutenant la jeune capitaine._

-Oui, ne vous en faite pas. _Répondit elle en se redressant_.

 _Puis elle réessaya elle était faible, mais tenait quand même debout. La femme à la peau tan resta quand même sur ses gardes près à rattraper la jeune fille faible à tout moment. Elles sortirent de la pièce et virent Kisuke_

-Tien Soi Fon, tu est déjà en état de te lever ? _Demanda ce dernier_.

-Bien sur. _Répondit elle froidement_

-Tant mieux. _Fit le marchand avec un sourire sur le visage_

 _Soi Fon ne répondit pas_.

-Toute mes félicitations Soi Fon, je suis content que tu ait enfin franchis le pas, je suis heureux pour vous deux. _Fit il avec un large sourire._

-Comment !? _Demande Soi Fon choquée elle était complètement rouge._

-Je vous ai vue hier. _Répondit il avec un sourire._

-Espèce de ! _Fit Soi Fon en rage, énervée et complètement gênée._

-Calme toi Soi Fon. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève_.

-Houla doucement je ne veux nullement offensé, ne sois pas gênée, l'amour et un sentiment humain. _Fit Kisuke avec un sourire sincère._

 _Soi Fon grogna, puis serra les poings et les dents._

 _Yoruichi attrapa le poignet de Soi Fon et s'éloigna de Kisuke avant qu'elle le frappe._

-Calme toi, tu n'est pas en état pour ça. _Fit elle avec un regard sérieux mais doux, envers sa petite protégée._

-Mais. _Rétorqua elle. Mais en voyant le regard de la femme au yeux dorés elle se résigna._ Très bien, excusez moi… _Souffla Soi Fon gênée_.

-Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire taquin._

-Yoruichi-sama ! _Cria elle encore plus rouge ._

 _Yoruichi rigola alors_.

-Merci ma petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Son sourire taquin avait disparue pour un sourire sincère_. Tu sais Soi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment, après que j'ai failli te perdre. Mais je ne voulais pas te l'avouer de crainte que tu en ai peur. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire triste._

-Yoruichi...Je... _Fit Soi Fon avec les larmes au yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses respirations devenaient plus courte et rapide, ce que bien évidemment, remarqua Yoruichi._

-Chut.. _Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer, si tu n'arrive pas à le dire. Fit la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre en passant une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune shinigami_

 _Yoruichi embrassa Soi Fon, qui aquiesa ce baissé. Yoruichi réclamait sur les lèvres de la jeune capitaine, l'entrée dans sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, la laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Soi fon, approfondie la baissé avec passion mais douceure. Puis elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans le yeux._

-Yoruichi-sama... je vous aime... _Fit Soi Fon en regardant dans ses yeux d'or_

-Je t'aime ma petite abeille.

 _Puis Soi Fon posa sa main pâle sur la joue matte de son amante, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se releva légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement. Yoruichi fut légèrement étonné par l'initiative de sa petite abeille. Mais elle en était heureuse. Soi Fon mis mes bras autour de la nuque de la femme au yeux dorés, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux pourpre. Yoruichi, elle, plaça ses bras autours de la taille mince de sa petite protégée. Toute en approfondissant le baisé.._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Fit Soi Fon avec un sourire sincère, une fois séparée._

\- Merci à toi petit abeilles. _Fit Yoruichi avec un regard doux et affectueux. Elle brossa les cheveux de la jeune fille dernière son oreille, et deposa tendre baissé sur le front de cette dernière. Puis elle mis ses bras autours de la taille mince de la jeune capitaine et l'attira contre elle, plaçant ses cheveux corbeau au creux de son coup. Elle restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs longues minutes.  
_  
-Je suis désolé Yoruichi-sama, mais je dois retourner au Serentei. _Fit la jeune femme au cheveux de jais en s'éloignant et en regardant dans les yeux dorée de son amante. Une lueur triste dans son regard d'argent_

-Je comprend, ne t'en fait pas. Fit _Yoruichi, en posant sa main sur les cheveux de sa protégée_. On se reverra. _Fit la femme à la peau mate avec un regard doux. Mais elle pouvait voir de la crainte dans les yeux de la petite capitaine_

 _Yoruichi s'approcha, elle posa sa mains sur la joues pâle de la jeune fille, et la regarda dans les yeux, son regard était sincère, doux et tendre._

-Qui à t'il Soi ? _Murmura elle d'une voix douce à la jeune fille. Les yeux de cette dernière commencèrent à s'emplirent de larmes. Qui roulait librement le long de ses joues._

-S'il vous plaît, ne …. Ne m'abandonnez pas à nouveau. Ne me laissez pas seule une seconde fois... _Sanglota elle. La douleur et la crainte lisible dans ses yeux_ , _elle tomba à genoux, sanglotant silencieusement, tête baissé vers le sol. La peur resurgit en elle lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle devait se séparer de la femme qu'elle aime, sans savoir si elle pourra la revoir, sans être certain qu'elle ne partira pas à nouveau soudainement, sans un mots, sans un au revoir._

 _Yoruichi la regarda tristement, elle se doutait bien que la souffrance qu'elle avait créé à la jeune fille, lors de son départ était toujours bien présente, les blessures et cicatrices qu'elle avait créé le serait pour toujours. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. Elle comprenait la crainte de la jeune fille. La peur d'être à nouveau abandonné, la peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule, sauf que cette fois ci, si cela arrivait, elle ne sans remettrait jamais. Plus jamais elle ne la fera souffrir à nouveau. Elle se mit à genou en face de sa protégée, puis releva son menton délicatement avec son index et son pouce la regardant dans les yeux. Un regard sincère se reflétait dans ses orbes d'or_

-Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, je serais toujours la pour toi, je serait toujours à tes côtés, même si cela doit me coûter la vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je ne serais rien. Plus jamais je te ferait souffrir.

 _Soi Fon la regarda elle aussi dans les yeux, les yeux embrumée par les larmes._

-Promettez le….s'il vous plaît... Promettez le moi. _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit en sursaut, lorsqu'elle sentie un main sur sa joue. Yoruichi la regarda d'un regard sincère, un sourire doux ornant ses lèvres._

-Soi... je te le promet, je le promet sur ma vie, même si ça doit me la coûter, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais petite abeille. Je te le promet. _Murmura elle en brossant doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, et en déposant un doux baissé sur son front_. _Elle savait très bien elle, comme Soi Fon, qu'elle avait rompue sa promesse dans le passé, sa promesse que Soi sera toujours à ses côtés pour la protégée, mais malgré tout, sa petite abeille lui accordait à nouveau sa confiance, et elle comptait bien ne plus jamais la perdre à nouveau. Plus jamais briser sa promesse._

 _Soi Fon pouvait lire tout cela dans ses yeux, sans un mots, juste son regard, elle se sentait soulagé, un horrible poids à été levée de ces épaules, une crainte enfouis en elle, disparue. Ses larmes se transformèrent en larmes de soulagement et de joie. Yoruichi lui fit un sourire sincère et conduisa la jeune fille dans une étreinte tendre. Elle plaça un léger baissé sur ces cheveux et resta dans cette position, la tête de sa petite ex-subordonnée, au creux de son coup. Elle caressa son dos et ses cheveux doucement. Traçant de petits cercles sur sa peau pâle_. 

-Chuuuut… _Souffla Yoruichi d'une voix douce._ Je suis la, et je serais toujours la….

 _Soi Fon ferme le yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur apaisante. Mettant ces bras dans le dos de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

-Merci… Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Murmura la jeune capitaine. Après plusieurs minutes elle se sépara de la femme a la peau tan. Cette dernière plaça son front contre celuis de la jeune fille a la peau pâle._

 _-_ Merci à toi petite abeille _. Murmura elle d'une voix douces. Puis leurs fronts se séparèrent et leur lèvres s'approchèrent, jusqu'à ce touché. Yoruichi plaça ses mains derrière la tête de Soi fon, mettant ses mains dans ces cheveux de jais, pour approfondir leur baissé. Soi Fon, elle, plaça ses mains autours du coup de la femme au yeux dorés. Leur baissé à été le plus passionnée mais aussi le plus tendre. Une fois séparé Yoruichi ce redress debout, Soi Fon essaya de se lever, mais l'effort brusque lui causa un pique de douleur au niveau de sa blessure, la faisant gémir et grimacé, l'empêchant de se relever. Yoruichi le remarqua et tenda sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière l'accepte timidement, et Yoruichi la tira vers le haut._

-Tu va bien _? Demanda Yoruichi_

 _-_ Oui Oui, ne vous faite pas, juste un léger moment d'inconfort. _Fit la jeune fille._

 _-_ Tant mieux alors. _Répondit elle soulagé._

-Bon, je dois y aller. _Fit Soi Fon en mettant son haori, son obi jaune et son zampakuto. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras autours de sa taille, et un corp dans son dos._

 _-Tu n'a pas oublié quelque chose ? Murmura Yoruichi d'une voix douce dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit timidement et se tourna vers Yoruichi. Puis mit ses mains autours de son cou l'attira un peu plus bas, elle se plaça sur la pointes des pieds et l'embrassa doucement avant de ce séparées._

-Prend soin de toi, petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant sa petite successeur d'un regard tendre.  
_  
-Bi... Bien sûr ! Balbutia la jeune femme en rougisant, puis après un dernier regard elle partie.

-Elle n'a pas changé. _Pensa Yoruichi avec un sourire triste. Toute ces années, de tristesse et de haine, le jours où elle et Soi Fon se sont battues, où sa petite abeille avait voulu la tuer de sang froid. Le jours où elle a pleuré dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas pris avec elle. Tous ces souvenires lui revenaient. Puis elle pensa au événements de ses deux derniers jours. Un sourire sincère apparaissait sur ces lèvres. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers le salon._

 _Soi Fon shumpota jusqu'au Seikaimon, un petite sourire sincère hornais ces lèvres, et ses yeux étaient emplis de bonheur pure._

 _~Fin~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Horrible réalité.**_

 _Ceci était normalement un spectacle dont elle ne prêtait pas attention. Elle s'appuya dans son siège, calmé. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit. L'ex capitaine remarquant le visage détendu de la jeune shinigami s'approcha, son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle remarqua que cette dernière était endormie. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle remarqua un présence derrière elle. Une présence douce. Elle se tourna alors vers cette dernière._

-Ca faisait longtemps Ukitake. _Fit Yoruichi avec un large sourire._

 _-_ Oui plutôt Shihōin-san. _Répondit il joyeusement._ Je suis venue voir comment allait Soi Fon. _Yoruichi se dirigea vers cette dernière endormie et posa sa veste orange sur ses petite épaule._ Elle est toujours très faible. _Répondit elle en même temps qu'elle drapa la jeune capitaine de sa veste. Puis retourna auprès d'Ukitake._

-Je vois, ce n'est pas étonnant, un mois ce n'est pas rien après tout. _Fit il en regardant la jeune femme endormie d'un regard doux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la jeune fille aussi calme et vulnérable._

-Elle fait des progrès, elle devrait bientôt pouvoir reprendre son poste. Même si elle est encore très affaibli et fatiguée.

-Je vois, passer lui tous mes vœux de rétablissement. Je repasserai une autre fois. _Yoruichi acquiesça et il tourna les talon puis partie. Yoruichi retourna derrière le fauteuil, et amena la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé elle la pris délicatement dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit avant de la couvrir._

-Elle doit vraiment être épuisée pour ne pas se réveiller. _Pensa tristement Yoruichi, la jeune fille avait normalement un sommeil très léger._

 _Plus tard Soi Fon se réveilla seul, elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit noir dehors. Elle soupira, ses derniers temps elle dormait énormément, ce qui l'irrita énormément. Puis elle repensa a cette chose. Soudain elle se pencha en avant tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, les yeux fermés, elle fut saisie par une douleur lancinante._

-Plus tu essaiera de résister plus je serais fort.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça ?! _Pensa elle_

-Pourquoi ? _Soudain il ria, un rire malsain, sombre._ Je veux un hôte, une source de vie, j'ai été créé dans ce seul but. Et vous avez été choisie pour être ce dernier.

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Elle serra les draps dans la colère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Elle qui était quelqu'un d'indépendant. Mais la elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette chose était en elle, dans son âme. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle voulut se lever mais ses jambes ne réagissent pas. Elle serra les draps encore plus fort._

-Merde! Bouger! bouger! bouger ! _Fit elle en frappant ses jambe, ce fut la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase._ Bouger ! … bouger… _Puis elle tomba en avant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais laisser couler ses larmes sauf le jours ou elle avait affronté son mentor, et il y a quelques jours face à Yoruichi à nouveau. Mais la, elle était entrain de tout perdre, sa force, sa fierté de Shinigami, sa puissance. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire._

-Yoruichi-sama me haïra, je vais perdre mon titre de capitaine, mon rôle de Shinigami tout… _Pensa elle. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qu'était cette chose, son monde s'écroula. Elle se redressa et ouvrit la fenêtre qui se situait juste au dessus de son lit. Elle s'appuya sa tête contre le mur et doucement se calma en sentant le vents doucement caressant sa peau, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Ses larmes s'apaisèrent. Elle regarda les lumière du Seireitei, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les shinigami était retourner à leur quartiers._ _Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté comme ça, mais le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Unohana entrant dans la pièce._

 _La femme médecin décida d'aller voir la capitaine Soi Fon. Lors de sa dernière visite cette dernière était endormie. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour être accueilli par un léger courant d'air, signifiant que la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle remarqua la silhouette de la jeune fille appuyé contre le mur, fixant le lever du soleil. Ce qui la surprit énormément, car Soi Fon n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir ce comportement, ce qui la surprit encore plus était que cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Alors qu'elle, chef de l'omitsuki, ne laissait personne l'approcher sans qu'elle ne remarqua son reiatsu. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un visage que la capitaine de la quatrième division n'avait jamais vue, un visage nostalgique, triste, perdu. remarquant qui était derrière elle, elle repris son air imperturbable et froid. Mais il était trop tard, Unohana avait déjà pu lire en elle._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit elle doucement._ _Cette dernière lui répondit calmement._ Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, mon corp semble reprendre ses force. _Répondit elle toujours calmement._

 _Après l'examen rapide et la séance de rééducation. Unohana pris congé. Grâce au exercice d'Unohana, Soi était enfin capable de tenir légèrement debout. Elle soupira elle avait enfin passer le plus dur. Tout cela à cause de cette chose. Quelques temps plus tard, arriva Yoruichi._

-Bonjour Soi. _Fit elle avec un sourire doux._ Le temps était passé doucement mais cela faisait déjà une semaine que la jeune capitaine c'était réveiller.

 _-_ Bonjour Yoruichi-sama. _Répondit elle. Elle se leva de son lit. Mais Yoruichi alla rapidement à ses côtés._

 _-_ Hey doucement. _Fit Yoruichi inquiète._

-Ne vous en faite pas. _Fit elle debout sans appui. Yoruichi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire voir Soi Fon debout était un tel soulagement. Elle s'étira et regarda Yoruichi,_ allons manger _. Fit elle. Mais cette dernière perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Yoruichi la rattrapa alors. Ses jambes était encore faible. La femme à la peau tan la déposa dans le fauteuil. Et se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune Fille._

 _-_ Très bien, mais ne fait pas encore trop d'effort d'accord. _Fit elle avec un sourire doux. Puis elle amena Soi Fon à la cantine de la quatrième division. La bas tout les regards était tourné vers elle. Elle les ignora puis Yoruichi l'amena à une table. Elle partit puis revint avec deux plateaux, elle en déposa un devant Soi Fon, et l'autre devant elle._

 _-_ Vous n'auriez pas dû. _Fit la capitaine de la deuxième division. Elle ne voulais pas que Yoruichi s'occupe d'elle. Elle ne le devait pas._

-Tais toi et mange. _Répondit gentiment la Shihōin_

 _Après avoir mangé elles retournèrent à la chambre. Puis Yoruichi pris congé, elle avait des choses à régler dans la Soul society. Soi ouvrit la fenêtre et leva la main, à cela arriva un membre de l'omitsuki apparaissait à genoux devant son lit._

-Bonjour capitaine. Nous somme soulagé de vous voir à nouveau. _Fit ce dernier._

 _Soi Fon avait remarqué sa présence donc avait décidé de le convoquer, il devait avoir été envoyé depuis la deuxième division._

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda elle._

-J'ai un message de la part du capitaine commandant. Il souhaiterait vous voir dès que vous en serez en état.

-Très bien, dit lui que cela sera fait au plus vite, et en même temps passe un message à la deuxième division. Dit leurs que lorsque je serai de retour, je veux un rapport de toute les unités sur les derniere semaine. _Répondit elle assise sur son lit. La couverture sur ses genoux._

-Très bien capitaine ! _Puis il partit d'un shunpo. Après quoi la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers Suzumebachi puis ramassa doucement le wakizashi._

 _Elle s'asseya en tailleur sur le lit, l'arme gainé posé sur ses genoux. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses pensées._

-Ça faisait tellement longtemps. _Fit la petite âme, même si cette dernière ne montrait jamais ses sentiments à sa maîtresse. La elle ne pu s'en empêcher, elle avait eu tellement peur._

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Suzumebachi. _Fit Soi Fon avec sourire triste. Son zanpakuto était la seule personne avec qui elle n'avait aucune barrière, avec qui elle pouvait montrer tout ses sentiments, avec qui elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir honte, peur ou de se cacher, cette dernière connaissait le coeur de sa maîtresse jusqu'au plus profond. Elle la connaissait même mieux qu'elle ne le faisait elle même_. _Le petit zanpakuto se précipita dans ses bras. Soi eu un léger rire au comportement enfantin et posa sa main sur sa tête. Elle discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment venue._

-Dit, cette chose en toi que va tu faire ? _Demanda Suzumebachi une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux._

-Je ne sais pas….. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu….

 _Unohana entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle remarqua la jeune fille en pleine méditation avec son zanpakuto. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et attendit et après quelques minutes cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et tourna son attention vers Unohana, cette dernière pris alors la parole._

-Évitez de dépenser trop de reiatsu. Vous n'avez pas encore complètement récupéré. Mais je suis venue vous annoncer, que vous pourrez quitté la quatrième division demain. Vous pouvez finir votre convalescence à vos quartiers. Fit _Retsu avec son sourire habituel._

-Je vois, enfin, je vous remercie Unohana. _Répondit poliment la capitaine du peloton deux._

 _Le lendemain, Soi étant enfin capable de marcher sans aide, se dirigea à la première division. Après avoir discuté avec Yamamoto Genryusai, elle se dirigea à sa division, elle entra et fit un signe de mains en descente, un Shinigami frappa un gong. Et tous les membres de l'omitsuki se trouvait à genou devant elle._

 _-Repos. Fit elle et les Shinigami ce moment tous debout._ À partir d'aujourd'hui je reprend les rênes de cette division, j'espère que mon absence sur une longue durée n'a pas affecter les compétences de l'omitsuki. Je veux que tous les chefs d'unité m'amène leurs rapports à mon bureau. Je veux aussi voir le troisième siège. _Puis elle devenis moin froide, presque douce._ Je vous félicite d'avoir maintenue la division au plus haut en mon absence. _Fit elle avant de reprendre son masque froid. Les Shinigami ayant eu vent de son réveil, ne furent surpris de la voir. Mais ce qui les a choqué était son ton à la dernière phrase. Elle était presque gentille pendant une seconde._ Vous pouvez prendre congé. _Puis tous se séparaient. Elle alla voir son troisième siège et son vice capitaine, Omaeda. Une fois cela fait elle consulta tous les rapports fait par des unité. Il n'y avait rien eu de spécial pendant son absence. Quelque mission d'assassinat, mais surtout des mission d'exécution d'hollow ou de recherche d'informations. Une fois tout cela fini elle alla à ses quartiers. Elle s'appuya sur le mur épuisé. Son corp avait doucement repris des forces. Mais n'était pas à son résultat normal. La journée avait été épuisant. Elle soupira et enleva son haori et son zanpakuto. Mais elle fit à nouveau saisi par une violente migraine._

-Alors voici à quoi ressemble votre quotidien, hum… plutôt ennuyant.

-Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! _Fit elle intérieurement, d'une voix sec._

-Désolé pour vous mais je suis très bavard, vous devrez vous y faire. _Elle décida de l'ignorer et alla prendre une douche. Après quelques temps la douleur disparaissa. Elle soupira doucement et alla se coucher._

 _Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla aux aurores, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, prise par de nombreux cauchemars, elle décida d'aller enfin formé pour se changer les idées. Une fois sur le terrain, elle commença doucement par une série de coup simple puis elle alla de plus en plus difficile. Soudain elle se tourna et mis sa main sur son zanpakuto, elle sentie une présence. Une femme au cheveux violet, au yeux dorée, et à la peau tan apparaissa devant elle. Elle se détendit et enleva la main de son zanpakuto._

-Bon réflexes Soi. _Fit elle avec son sourire habituel._

 _-_ Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Répondit elle._

-Ça te dit un petit combat ? _Fit l'ancien capitaine._

 _-_ Pourquoi pas. _Répondit le capitaine actuel._

 _Elles se mirent en garde. Yoruichi décida d'y aller doucement, sa protégée n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré. Elle lança un coup de pied visant son estomac, Soi Fon bloqua le coup et répliqua avec un coup en direction de la jambe tan. Yoruichi equiva et sauta dans les air, puis alla derrière la jeune capitaine et visa son côté. Cette dernière équiva d'une pirouette en avant. Yoruichi lança alors sa jambe en direction des côtes de cette dernières. Ce qu'elle n'attendait pas était que la jeune fille ne fasse aucun mouvements pour esquiver ou bloquer le coup. À la dernière seconde elle ralentit son mouvement mais pas assez pour l'arrêter complètement. La jeune fille vola contre un arbre. Et toussa l'air de ses poumons. Yoruichi accouru à côté d'elle._

-Pourquoi tu n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter ?! _Réprimanda la Shihōin. Le coup était très simple à arrêter, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un coup aussi simple l'atteigne. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille haletant pour l'air et le lui caressa doucement. Elle posa son autre main sur ses côtes et commença à soigner les côtes brisé sous la puissance du coup avec un kido de soin. Après quelques minutes la jeune fille repris son souffle. La vérité étant qu'il lui avait à nouveau parlé, lui causant une migraine, lui faisant perdre sa concentration, et son attention sur le combat. Elle se réprimanda mentalement, dans un combat normal elle serait morte._

-Veuillez m'excuser j'ai été distraite. _Fit elle en se relevant._ J'ai encore du mal à me réhabituer. _Menti elle._

 _-_ Je comprend, mais fait quand même attention, si je n'avait pas ralenti le coup, les dégâts auraient pu être bien plus graves.

-Peut on reprendre le combat ? _Fit Soi Fon en position de bataille._

 _-_ Tu es sur ? _Demanda Yoruichi, la capitaine hocha la tête._

 _Après plusieurs minutes d'échange de coups, Soi Fon décida d'utiliser son reiatsu. Mais dès qu'elle commença à l'utiliser elle tomba au sol, prise par une violente douleur à la poitrine. Yoruichi s'arrêta et se dirigea vers elle. Soi était à genoux, penché en avant, tenant le tissu sur sa poitrine. Elle essaya de prendre un visage neutre._

 _-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Soi Fon ? _Fit Yoruichi à genou à côté d'elle._

-Ne vous en faite pas Yoruichi, je suis juste fatiguée. _Mais elle savait très bien que Yoruichi ne la croirait pas. Soudain elle referma rapidement les yeux dans la douleur, que cette dernière a empiré._

-Sache que ton reiatsu est mien, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser impunément. _Entendit elle. Elle bloqua rapidement son reiatsu, et la douleur s'atténua doucement, elle reprit alors son souffle et ses muscles raide se détendirent. Elle se releva sans un mot. Yoruichi la regarda, son visage exprimait une grande inquiétude._

-Ca va mieux, il semble que mon corp n'a pas complètement récupéré, vraiment ce n'est rien. _Fit elle en regardant Yoruichi debout devant elle. Cette dernière soupira._

-Très bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui maintenant va te reposer, je vais m'occuper de la division. _Elle était vraiment inquiète la jeune fille était soudainement très pâle, et elle remarqua que celle-ci était vraiment faible._

-Mais Yoru- _Elle fût interrompu par cette dernière_

-C'est un ordre. _Fit elle avec un regard sérieux. La plus jeune acquiesça. Puis elles retournèrent à la division. La capitaine alla dans ses quartiers et Yoruichi alla s'occuper de la division, elle en avait pris l'habitude maintenant. Une fois dans sa chambre Soi se laissa tomber au sol, elle se mit à tousser énormément puis elle remarqua du sang sur sa main. Elle avait retenu cela, jusqu'à l'arrivé à ses quartier pour ne pas inquiéter son ancien mentor. Elle toussa de plus en plus, jusqu'à que tout autours ce fanna dans le noir._

 _~A suivre~_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Inquiétude**_

 _Une fois dans sa chambre Soi se laissa tomber au sol, elle se mit à tousser énormément puis elle remarqua du sang sur sa main. Elle avait retenu cela, jusqu'à l'arrivé à ses quartiers pour ne pas inquiéter son ancien mentor. Elle toussa de plus en plus, jusqu'à que tout autours d'elle ce fanna dans le noir._

 _Plus tard._

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon amples, mais remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un bandage à la poitrine. Elle se releva en position assise. Elle regarda dehors, il faisait encore jour, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance très longtemps. Elle tourna la tête au son de la porte ouverte. Elle vit alors Yoruichi._

-Tu es enfin réveiller. _Fit elle avec un doux sourire. Par réflexe cette dernière couvrit sa poitrine avec sa couverture. Ce qui fit rire la Shihōin. Soi Fon rougissait incontrôlablement avant de finalement sa calmée._

-Tu n'a pas besoin d'être timide, c'est moi qui t'ai soigné. _Fit elle en arrivant à côté du lit. Puis elle s'asseya sur ce dernier un visage sérieux._

 _-_ Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais blessé, une de tes côtes brisé à faillie transpercé ton poumon, idiote. _Fit elle d'une voix sec, mais douce. Soi Fon savait très bien que ce n'était pas la côte qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance et tousser du sang, cette sensation était la même qu'elle avait eu au Hueco Mondo. Mais c'était pour le mieux si Yoruichi croyais ça, ça évitera les questions._

 _-_ Désolé, mais merci de m'avoir soignée Yoruichi-sama _. Fit elle en lâchant la couverture et en se tournant vers son ancien capitaine. Cette dernière perdit son expression frustré, pour une visage plus doux._

-Ne t'excuse, mais la prochaine fois préviens moi d'accord. _Fit elle avec un sourire triste. La capitaine aux cheveux de jais hocha la tête_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Yoruichi alla voir comment allait Soi Fon. Elle entra dans la chambre mais fut choqué de trouver le corp de la jeune fille, inerte à terre. Elle alla rapidement à côté d'elle et remarqua du sang coulant de sa bouche et sur ses mains. Elle la tourna délicatement sur le dos, et enleva le haut de ses vêtements, avant de poser doucement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une côte brisé qui écrasait son poumon. Elle rouvrit les yeux et libéra du reiatsu pour la soigner. Cette dernière se mit à tousser, et Yoruichi la tourna sur le côté pour qu'elle évacue le sang dans ses poumons. Une fois fini Yoruichi la porta à son lit. Elle mouilla un tissu et doucement enleva le sang autour de sa bouche et sur ses mains._

-Petite sotte… Murmura _elle. Puis elle banda sa poitrine, elle la changea dans des vêtements propres, et dénoua ses tresses puis la couvrit à nouveau._

 _~ Fin du flashback~_

 _Yoruichi se releva du lit_

 _-_ Repose toi et ne fait pas de mouvements brusques. _Puis elle dirigea vers la porte et la ferma laissant Soi Fon seule avec ses pensées. Pour la première fois elle décida d'engager la conversation._

-Qui es tu au juste ? _Pensa elle._

-Oh bonjour Shaolin, en quel honneur voulez vous me parlez ? _Fit il de sa voix masculine._

-Tais toi et répond à ma question.

-Très bien… _Souffla il._ Je m'appelle Erã (e _rreur en Japonais)._

-Je vois, Erã y a t'il un moyen de nous séparer ? _Fit elle calmement, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau dans ce monde sombre. L'homme se trouvait devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas distinguées son visage._

-Pourquoi devrais je vous répondre ? _Fit il avec un visage neutre puis il haussa les épaules_ , enfin bon, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête donc je vais être franc, non, je ne connais aucun moyen, nos âmes ont été fusionnées, et dès que j'aurais assez de force je prendrai le contrôle, il veux que je revienne à lui.

-Tch.. _Fit elle en se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux est était revenue dans sa chambre. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, mais fut à nouveau prise par un violent maux de tête. Elle tomba contre le mur, une main sur sa tête. Les yeux fermés._

-Mais que veux tu a la fin ?! _Pensa elle._

-Hey je n'y suis pour rien moi, votre corp ne supporte pas ma présence, et plus le temps passera pire se sera. Voilà pourquoi vous feriez mieux de me céder le contrôle au plus vite, ça vous évitera des souffrance inutile car au final le résultat sera le même.

 _-_ Ne rêve même pas monstre. _Cracha elle, sa tête tambourinait dans la douleur. Elle essaya d'avancer main en vain, son monde tournait de plus en plus. Soudain elle vascilla, mais sentie quelqu'un la rattraper dans une étreinte. Elle ouvrit ses yeux embrumée pour voir l'épaule d'une femme vêtu d'orange._

-Yoruichi-sama… ? _Murmura elle d'une voix apathique._

-Chut… _Murmura l'autre femme. Elle pris la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle l'a déposa ensuite à son futon._

-Encore une migraine ? _Demanda la femme à la peau tan._

 _-_ Oui, mais ne vous en faite pas ça va passé. _Fit elle d'une voix basse, elle n'avait jamais eu de migraine si forte._

-Je reviens, je vais chercher un analgésique. _La femme tan partie alors. Lorsqu'elle revient, avec un verre d'eau et l'analgésiques. Elle remarqua que Soi Fon s'était endormi._

 _-_ La douleur a eu raison d'elle. _Pensa elle tristement. Elle approcha le corps de sa protégée. Et doucement la secoua éveillée, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, elle pris le cachet et le verre d'eau. Puis épuisé elle tomba sur l'épaule de Yoruichi et s'endormit à nouveau. Mais la femme au yeux dorés n'avait pas le coeur de la déplacer ne voulant pas la réveiller. Elle pris le drap et le posa sur les petites épaules de sa protégée._

-Unohana m'avait prévenue que les premiers jours allaient être difficile pour elle, mais à ce point... _Pensa elle en regardant le visage épuisé de la jeune femme. Elle se concentra sur le reiatsu de cette dernières soudain elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant quelques chose d'étrange dans son reiatsu, il était différent. Mais finalement elle passa outre. Ça devait être son état qui causait cela. Finalement elle mit délicatement la jeune capitaine dans son lit et partis._

 _Soi Fon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer atterrisa sur son épaule. Elle se redressa elle se sentait mieux, sa douleur avait disparu. Elle écoute son message, il s'agissait d'une convocation à une réunion des capitaines. Elle soupira et se leva se prépara et partit. Une fois arrivé à la quatrième division tout les capitaines se tournèrent vers elle. Certain venait la voir disant qu'ils étaient heureux de la revoir comme Kyoraku d'autre lui souhaitait bon rétablissement comme le petit capitaine Hitsugaya. Kuchiki lui disait qu'il était heureux qu'il n'y ai finalement pas besoin de changer de capitaine. Tous les capitaines prirent les place lorsque les grande porte s'ouvrirent._

-Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmis nous capitaine Soi Fon.

-Je vous remercie pour votre patience commandant. _Fit elle en s'inclinant._

-Il n'y a pas besoin de cela, vous êtes l'un de nos capitaine les plus fidèles et loyal, capitaine Soi Fon.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance. _Répondit elle_

 _Après cela la réunion se déroula pendant un certain temps, de nombreux hollow était apparu dans le Seireitei mais rien de très important. Une fois cette dernière finit tout les capitaines sortirent. Soi Fon se dirigea rapidement à sa division pour éviter les question de ses collègues capitaine. Une fois arrivé à son bureau elle vit Yoruichi appuyer contre un mur, semblent l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle entra Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux et lui souria doucement._

-Salut Soi. _Fit elle en se redressant._

-Bonjour Yoruichi-sama. _Répondit cette dernière avec un léger signe de tête._

-Comment va tu ? _Demanda la Shihōin, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue sa protégée c'était lorsque cette dernière s'était endormi de douleur._

-Beaucoup mieux, merci de vous être occupez de moi. _Répondit Soi._

 _Cette dernière alla à son bureau et commença la paperasse._

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allait, mais j'ai des choses à faire dans le monde humain, on se reverra dans quelques jours. _Fit la noble à la peau tan._

-Je vois, faites attention. _Mais Soi se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle dit tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Yoruichi rigola intérieurement à ses mots._

-Ne t'en fait pas, bye. _Puis avec ceci elle partit d'un shunpo_

 _Le soir venue Soi Fon alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle était dans un champ, mais où millieu de ce dernier se trouvait un corp. Elle s'approcha et fut horrifié, le corp avait la peau sombre et les cheveux pourpre._

-Yo… yoru…. Yoruichi… sama …. ? _Murmura elle en état de choque. Elle voulut s'approcher mais se retrouva paralysée. Soudain un homme apparut et se mit à genou à côté du corp, caressant doucement de sa main la joue ensanglanté._

-Alors voici votre chère Yoruichi. _Fit il avec un sourire sombre._ Elle est morte par votre faute. Cela arrivera inexorablement, elle mourra de votre main, comme ici même. _Soi Fon ne puis parler ou bouger. Mais elle reconnaissait la voix d'Erā._ Elle mourra de vos main ! Je le sais ! _Puis il ria, le rire devenit de plus en plus fort. Soudain elle se releva en sursaut, haletante elle était recouvert de sueur. Elle serra les draps du futon, elle reprit doucement son souffle mais repensa au paroles._

-Elle mourra de vos mains…

 _-_ Pourquoi…. Pourquoi ?... _Fit elle en serrant les draps encore plus fort. Elle décida de sortir se changer les idées. Cela faisait même pas une heures qu'elle s'était endormi. Elle alla sur son terrain de formation et commença à s'entraîner. Elle avait commencé à reprendre ses forces et retrouvé ses capacités._

 _Le lendemain elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Cette phrase tournait dans son esprit. La journée passa lentement, et la nuit suivante fut la même, avec le même cauchemar et le même réveil. Les jours passèrent et elle devenait de plus en plus irrité et épuisé par le manque de sommeil, elle n'avait plus eu de migraine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et Erā ne s'était manifesté que quelques rare fois pour des raisons futiles. Ce jours ci elle s'occupait de la formation de ses hommes. Mais soudain elle reçut un papillon de l'enfer. Un hollow se trouvait dans le Seireitei, il fallait le détruire au plus vite, elle décida que de l'exercice lui ferait du bien. Elle a partie alors d'un shunpo vers le lieu. Mais en plein shunpo, dans les air, tout se mit soudain à tourner. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se mit a chuté, elle se trouvait vraiment haut, mais n'arriver à se stabiliser. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance à cause de l'épuisement. Son corp ne pouvait plus supporter la fatigue. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un la rattraper, elle reprit alors ses esprit au choc._

-Hey Soi tu m'entend ?! Demanda _une voix douce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit le yeux et reconnu Yoruichi elle soupira._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama, mais je peux tenir debout seule. _Répondit elle en détournant le regard. Elle voulut poursuivre lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard sévère de son ancien maître._

 _-_ Ecoute, Soi Fon, je te connais mieux que toi, tu ne tomberais pas comme ça, quelque chose doit aller mal. Donc, je vais juste te ramener à tes quartier et tu va te reposer. Est-ce que ça te va ? _Fit elle d'une voix sec mais douce._

-Mais le hollow ? _Rétorqua la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'autre capitaine sont déjà à sa recherche.

 _Elle mit Soi débout, cette dernière s'appuya contre un arbres pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre._

-Mais-. _Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, que Yoruichi plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire puis elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Soi Fon. Cette dernière rougisa légèrement au contact_

 _-_ Non mes sentiments ne doivent pas prendre le dessus. _Pensa Soi Fon._

-Tu as besoin de repos, donc, s'il te plaît, on va revenir à tes quartiers. _Fit elle avec un doux regard. Finalement Soi Fon savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résistez alors elle acquiesça simplement. Yoruichi la pris à nouveau dans ses bras. Puis partie vers la deuxième division. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à cette dernière qu'elle remarqua le petit corp endormie dans ses bras. Elle la regarda tristement puis murmura._

-Que me cache tu ?... _Demanda elle au corp endormie. Elle avait remarqué que depuis son réveille elle était différente. Elle avait de nombreux malaises ou douleurs, mais mentait à Yoruichi sur la raison, ce que cette dernière devina car elle lisait en son élève comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était beaucoup plus distante, Yoruichi pouvait aussi voir dans son regard qu'elle était perdu. Mais la ce fut la preuve, que Soi Fon tombe d'un arbre pendant un shunpo tellement son corp est épuisé montrait à Yoruichi que cette dernière était vraiment mal et qu'elle ne dormais plus beaucoup, ce qui devait obligatoirement avoir une raison. Elle arriva dans la chambre de la capitaine, et la déposa sur le futon. Elle la changea dans des vêtements propres, puis décida d'aller voir Omaeda, après avoir coucher la jeune fille._

-Bonjour Shihōin-dono ! _Fit il en voyant cette dernière, il s'inclina alors rapidement._

-Bonjour Omaeda, pas besoin d'être si solennelle. Je voulais te demander, trouve tu qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le capitaine Soi Fon ? _Demanda directement l'ancien capitaine._

-Oui, vous avez aussi remarqué ? Elle ne semble plus vraiment dormir la nuit, je la vois souvent à n'importe quelle heures de la nuit sur son terrain de formation elle se pousse elle-même particulièrement difficile, beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle en a besoin, ou même que son corp puisse supporter. Elle est beaucoup plus froide mais surtout… _il frissonna à la pensé_ … il y a quelques jours j'ai cru entendre… des sanglots venant de sa chambre, mais à mon avis j'ai du rêver. _Fit il avec un goutte de sueur._ Mais surtout elle semble prise par des cauchemars, hier elle c'est endormie sur son bureau, mais elle gémissait et commençait à être mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas voulu intervenir. _Fit il, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si son capitaine savait qu'il l'avait vue si vulnérable._

-Je vois, merci. _Répondit elle avec un faux sourir. En vraie elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, formation, cauchemar, sanglots. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Elle décida de parler à sa protégée dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Elle se dirigea ensuite de nouveau à sa chambre. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour la jeune fille._

 _~a suivre~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: La dernière barrière**_

 _Dans le Hueco Mondo, château de las nocht._

-Notre hollow numéro 3 c'est fait avoir. _Fit Gin à Aizen en entrant dans la salle ''du trône''_

-Hum… je vois, par un Shinigami _? Demanda l'homme maléfique_

-Oui. _Répondit il._ Voici de qui il s'agit _. Il montra un image à son maître._

-Oh ce n'est que plus intéressant.. _Fit Aizen avec un large sourire, il se releva et s'avança dans la pièce._

-Je veux qu'à partir de demain tu garde un oeil sur ses agissements, dès qu'il sera mûre nous aurons besoin de lui, il sera une armes plus redoutable que nous le pensions.

-Très bien, mais pourquoi ? _Fit Ichimaru Gin avec son large sourire habituel._

-Tu le verra par toi même, tout est calculé comme je l'avais prévue, juste que je n'avais pas imaginé une telle proie de choix. _Il sourit encore plus largement._ Cela va être amusant.

 _Seireitei, deuxième division_

 _En vraie, Yoruichi pensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, formation, cauchemar, sanglots. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Elle décida de parler à sa protégée dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Elle se dirigea ensuite de nouveau à sa chambre. Une fois la bas elle s'asseya au bureau de Soi et fit un peu de paperasse pour s'occuper, elle en avait pris l'habitude et cela ne la dérangeait plus, il s'avérait que le bureau était juste dans la chambre de la capitaine, ce qui permettait à Yoruichi de garder un œil sur elle. Un peu plus tard elle entendit de petits gémissements, elle se tourna, la jeune capitaine était recroquevillée sur elle, serrant les draps entre ses main. L'ex capitaine s'approcha et doucement s'asseya sur le lit, Soi Fon devenait de plus en plus agité, soudain elle se releva en sursaut elle était haletante. Yoruichi posa sa ma sur son dos et doucement le lui caressa. Soi se calma et reprit son souffle puis elle se tourna vers Yoruichi ne sachant pas comment expliquer, finalement elle détourna juste le regard._

-Ca va mieux ? _Demanda Yoruichi en s'asseyant devant la jeune fille. La capitaine hocha la tête sans lever le regard. Honteuse que Yoruichi l'avait vue comme ça._

-Dit moi ce qui ce passe ? _Fit doucement Yoruichi._

-Ne lui dit pas, elle te haïra, tu n'es qu'un monstre maintenant ! _Fit une voix diabolique._

 _Soi Fon pris sa tête entre ses main_

 _-_ Merde _! Pensa elle._ Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Calme toi Soi _. Fit la voix de Suzumebachi. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était pas dans ce monde sombre mais dans une petite forêt illuminé, Suzumebachi s'approcha alors d'elle._

-Le plus simple tant que n'est pas sur de toi et de ne pas lui dire. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

-Mais que puis je lui dire, elle me connaît trop bien. _Répondit le capitaine._

-Dit lui la vérité, que tu n'est pas encore prête à lui en parlé. _Fit la petit zanpakuto._

-Je crois que c'est en effet le plus simple. _Soupira Soi. Lorsqu'elle revenait à la réalité Yoruichi la regardait inquiète une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit doucement et s'étira._

-Désolé j'étais en communion avec mon zanpakuto. _Yoruichi soupira et fit tomber sa tête en avant._

 _-_ Tu es sérieuse, pendant une discussion, tu peux pas choisir un autre moment ?

-Enfin, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, pas pour le moment. _Fit Soi Fon d'un visage sérieux._

-Je comprend tu me dira quand tu sera prête je serait toujours à ton écoute. _Répondit Yoruichi, elle ne voulais pas forcer sa protégée. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudra._ Mais essaye de dormir plus au moin, sinon tu ne fera pas long feu.

-Ne vous en faite pas. C'est prévue. _Fit Soi en se relevant, elle s'étira puis mit son Haori et son zanpakuto. Elle regarda son bureau._

-C'est vous qui avez fait les papiers ?

-Oui je n'avais rien à faire et puis ça occupe. _Répondit Yoruichi d'un haussement d'épaule, elle se releva elle aussi._

-Merci. _Répondit simplement Soi Fon puis elle se dirigea vers la porte._ J'ai encore à m'occuper de la division, je vous pris de m'excuser. E _t elle sortie_

 _Quelques jours passèrent Soi Fon était assise seul à son bureau avec une migraine horrible, elle avait commencé à en prendre l'habitude, mais elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et fortes, ce qui la rendait hautement irritable. Elle fut prise par une soudaine douleur à la poitrine et une quinte de toux, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche mais cette dernière fut recouverte de sang mais aussi d'un liquide épais blanc. Elle regarda choqué. Elle se releva et dans le miroir vit son oeil droit, non plus de son argent habituel, mais dorée._

-Pas déjà ! _Pensa elle._

-Ne vous en faite pas capitaine, ce n'est pas encore le moment, votre corp se prépare juste. _Fit Erã._

-Merde. _Jura elle, elle coupa le reiatsu de son corp pendant quelques secondes et finalement tout revient à la normale. Elle avait appris que c'était son reiatsu la plus grosse source de ses maux. Donc l'arrêté les calmaient. Elle était soulagé qu'elle était seule à ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution, elle soupira elle n'avait pas le choix se soir elle le dira à Yoruichi._

 _Une fois le soir venue elle se rendit sur terre. Elle trouva Yoruichi dans le sous sol de la boutique, s'entraînant. Soudain elle se tourna vers elle, sûrement remarquant son Reiatsu._

-Oh tien bonjour Soi Fon. C'est plutôt inhabituel de te voir ici. _Elle souria Alors._

-Hum je vois que vous vous entraînez, ça vous dit un petit combat ? Juste au close combat . _Fit Soi Fon._

-Bien sur. _Répondit Yoruichi._

 _Soi Fon enleva son haori et son son zanpakuto qu'elle déposa doucement à terre. Quoi de mieux qu'un combat pour la déstresser, car actuellement elle était très nerveuse au sujet de la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec son mentor. Les deux se mirent en position de combat, Soi fut la première à attaquer, Yoruichi para son coup et rétorqua avec un coup de pied visant la poitrine de la plus jeune, cette dernière utilisa un shunpo pour se trouve derrière son mentor avec un coup visant ses côtés, Yoruichi eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et de bloquer le coup de pied avec son bras. Les échange dureraient un moment jusqu'à que Soi Fon visa un coup de pied en direction de la jambe de Yoruichi, mais inconsciemment sont shunko commença à s'activer. De suite elle arrêta le coup. La douleur à la poitrine la saisissant instantanément._

-Merde pas de reiatsu. _Pensa elle. Elle se mit à tousser_

-Oh enfin. _Fit Erã._

 _Soi Fon toussa de plus en plus. Yoruichi s'approcha instantanément d'elle. Mais Soi Fon recula alors Yoruichi arrêta de marcher vers elle, inquiète._

-Soi ? _Demanda elle inquiète. Cette dernière tomba à genou, elle leva les yeux vers Yoruichi. Cette dernière fut horrifié, ses yeux n'était pas d'agents mais d'or, l'extérieur noir, elle reconnue de suite ses yeux, elle recula dans l'incrédulité, les yeux ouverts dans le choque._

 _-_ impossible _… Murmura elle_

 _Soi Fon se mit à tousser de plus en plus de liquide blanc._

-Merde pas maintenant ! _Pensa elle_

 _-_ Oh que si enfin _. Fit la voix enthousiaste d'Erā._

 _~Flash back~_

 _Soi Fon était dans son lit à la quatrième division._

-Mais qui es tu a la fin ? _Cria elle intérieurement._

-Moi ?... Je suis un hollow, votre hollow, votre corp est mon corp. _Fit Erã_

 _~Fin du flash back~_

 _Yoruichi reconnu le liquide blanc qui s'étalait sur le visage de sa protégée, elle ne l'avait que trop vue chez les vizard. Elle s'approcha de Soi mais cette dernière recula à nouveau_.

-N'approchez pas ! _Cria elle. Elle tomba à genou et perdit lentement conscience. Elle était maintenant dans une petite sphère noir. Voyant le visage d'Erā devant elle._

-Je suis désolé, mais votre corp est maintenant mien.

-Soi Fon ? _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant de la jeune fille genoux. Mais cette dernière leva la tête et regarda Yoruichi, elle avait les yeux dorée et noir à l'extérieur, elle portait un masque sur la moitié de son visage, il était blanc avec des motifs noir et dorée, comme son shikai. Ses cheveux était détaché de ses tresses habituel et sa peau était hollow s'apprêtait à frapper Yoruichi mais cette dernière sauta en arrière à temps._

-Qui es tu ?! _Exiga Yoruichi, le hollow haussa les épaules._

-Je suis Erã, enchanté Yoruichi. Je vais t'éviter la peine de poser des question, je suis dans le corp de Soi depuis bientôt deux mois, le jours ou elle est arrivée au Hueco Mondo. J'ai du attendre d'avoir assez de force pour contrôler son corp, et encore une fois je vais répondre à votre question, c'était moi qui causait tout les maux de cette capitaine, les cauchemars, l'affaiblissement les migraine etc. Son corp ne supportait pas ma présence durant tout ce temps, et ses dernier à été le maximum à encaisser pour elle, son corp à été poussé à des limites, me voilà enfin. Disons même que c'est enfin une libération pour elle, elle n'aura plus à souffrir inutilement. _Fit il de sa voix masculine tremblante._

-Depuis si longtemps. _Pensa Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils, mais cela expliquait tout, son état, ses agissements, son comportement . Soudain le hollow l'attaqua, mais il était encore plus rapide qu'elle. Elle en fut choqué. Elle fonça dans un rocher, finalement elle se releva et essuya d'un revers de la main le sang sur ses lèvres._

-Je vois que vous êtes choqué par ma vitesses, mais ce n'est que les capacités de Shaolin lorsqu'elle sont à leurs maximum, fusionné avec mes capacités de hollow. _Yoruichi n'eu pas le temps de réagir que le hollow l'attaqua avec le zanpakuto de Suzumebachi qu'il venait de ramasser, mais Yoruichi ne pouvait pas répliquer, pas sur le corp de sa protégée, elle ne pouvait pas la blessée._

-Yoruichi ! _Cria Soi Fon dans son monde intérieur._

 _Yoruichi s'apprêtait au choque, mais quelques chose s'interposa entre eux, un homme vêtu d'un chapeau, de getas, et de vêtements ample vert._

 _-_ Kisuke ?! _Fit elle choqué._

 _Urahara avait entendu des crie venant du sous sol mais surtout un reiatsu de hollow, il n'avait pas sentie l'arrivée de Soi Fon, ne sachant pas quelle était ici, elle avait masqué son reiatsu, alors il fut encore plus choqué, il s'était interposé croyant que c'était un hollow classique. Mais ce dernier lève la tête, Kisuke Fit alors horrifié, son zanpakuto contre Suzumebachi._

-Soi Fon ?! _Fit il choqué. Le hollow enleva sa lame et recula lentement._

-Héhé bien deviné, mais ce n'est plus Shaolin, maintenant son corp m'appartient, je suis Erã enchanté.

 _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils._

 _-_ Il est comme Ichigo. _Fit la Shihōin à son ami d'enfance._

-Je vois. _Répondit Kisuke. Ichigo avait un hollow en lui, mais l'avait vaincue et maintenant le contrôlait, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Il regarda le hollow, il se demandait comment Soi Fon avait fini comme ça, mais l'heure n'était pas au question._

-Ça fait tellement de bien d'être libre, mais son corp et si petit et frêle… _soupira le hollow en bougeant son épaule._ Alors c'est toi Urahara Kisuke, celuis qui a sauvé les vizard. Alors tu dois savoir comment ça marche, son corp et mien et nous somme inséparables. _Malheureusement il avait raison, et ça Kisuke la savait très bien. Le hollow en une fraction de seconde se trouvait derrière Kisuke et l'envoya au sol, paralysé, puis il se dirigea vers Yoruichi, il se trouva soudainement derrière elle une lame contre sa gorge, mais cette dernière resta calme._

 _-_ Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me battre mais vous, vous êtes là seule personne que je dois tué, car vous voyez, pour Shaolin vous êtes tout, sans vous elle ne serait rien, donc si je vous tue elle sera plongée dans le désespoir et n'aura plus aucune envie de vivre ou de combattre, alors je n'aurai plus aucun problème avec ce corp, Adieux. _Puis il approcha la lame du coup rapidement, mais soudain le hollow fit tomber son armes et recula doucement, Yoruichi se tourna, la partie du visage de Soi Fon non couvert par le masque hollow avait un oeil argent, une larmes coula de ce dernier._

-Soi Fon ? _Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix craintive._

 _Le masque se craqua et tomba, laissant juste une pupille dorée, mais blanche à l'extérieur, elle semblait avoir les yeux vairons argent et dorée._

-Je suis tellement désolé Yoruichi-sama… _Murmura elle avant de partir d'un shunpo, Yoruichi voulut la rattraper mais sa douleur à la jambe l'en empêcha. Elle alla alors au côté d'Urahara boitant légèrement._

-Ca va ? _Demanda elle en l'aidant à se mettre debout._

-Oui, il ne m'a pas blessé. Il ma juste voulu me paralysé, va la rattraper, elle a besoin de toi. _Fit Kisuke. Yoruichi acquiesça, Kisuke lui fit un rapide kaido et Yoruichi partie, soulagé de la douleur, elle suivit le reiatsu de Soi jusqu'à une petite forêt dans le monde humain, elle s'approcha doucement et entendit des sanglots. Elle vit Soi Fon recroquevillé, les genou contre elle, par terre au pied d'un arbres. Elle ne avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable, ça lui brisait le coeur._

-Soi Fon… _Fit Yoruichi doucement pour annoncer sa présence. Soi Fon se releva hâtivement, un regard peureux et craintif, les larmes ne coulaient que de son oeil argent._

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! _Cria elle en fermant les yeux. Mais la femme à la peau tan continua de s'avançer. La capitaine la regarda choqué._

-S'il vous plaît ne m'approchez pas je ne suis qu'un hollow, vous allez me haïr comme tout le monde ! _Cria elle à nouveau les yeux fermé, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choc lorsqu'elle sentit des bras chaud la serrer tendrement._

-Je ne te haïrait jamais Soi, peu importe ce qui t'arrive, tu sera toujours Soi Fon pour moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Ce n'est pas à cause de se hollow que je vais changé, regarde les vizard ou Ichigo, c'est même le contraire. Alors s'il te plaît ne me cache plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

 _Soi Fon ne pouvait que regarder choqué. Elle pleura à nouveau mais des larmes de soulagement, elle mis ses bras dans dos de sa mentor et la serra fortement. Yoruichi ne l'abandonnera pas, elle ne sera pas seule, et cela était le plus gros soulagement qu'elle pouvait avoir. Épuisé par la quantités de reiatsu utiliser, et par l'adrénaline qui commençait à s'estomper elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de la femme au yeux dorée. Cette dernière la rattrapa rapidement et la pris dans ses bras. Regardant son visage épuisé, ses réserves de reiatsu était épuisé, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenue debout si longtemps._

-Soi…. _Murmura Yoruichi tristement._

 _~A suivre~_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: La douleur du désespoir**_

-Soi…. _Murmura Yoruichi tristement._ _Puis elle partit en shunpo au magasin de bonbon. Une fois arrivé Kisuke semblait l'attendre dehors, il s'approcha et vérifia de suite sur la petite capitaine._

-J'ai préparé une chambre pour elle, je vais l'y amener. _Il pris alors le petit corp dans ses bras, il était choqué par sa légèreté. Une fois dans la pièce suivi par Yoruichi il la déposa dans un futon. Il posa sa main sur son front puis sur sa poitrine._

-Le reiatsu du hollow se trouve à ce niveau, mais il a déjà fusionnées avec son âme. _Fit il avec un regard sérieux._

 _Yoruichi soupira et s'appuya contre un mur les yeux fermés._

-Je suppose qu'on va contacter le Seireitei. _Fit elle._

-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, si je veux pouvoir tenter quelque chose j'ai besoin du matériel de la douzième division.

-Oui, mais tu te souviens ce qu'ils ont fait au Vizard. _Fit elle en évoquant leur condamnation à mort._

-Oui, mais depuis cela a dû changer. _Il s'approcha de la jeune capitaine inconsciente._

-Alors le hollow est déjà en elle depuis 2 mois, sa mission au Hueco Mondo… Tu ma parlé d'une étrange douleur chronique à la poitrine Fît _le marchand a son amie. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux._

-Oui pourquoi ? _Fit elle interrogatif_

-Le hollow se trouve à cette endroit alors en voilà sûrement la cause.

-Je vois… _Soupira Yoruichi, puis elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Elle avait besoin de prendre air._

-J'aurais dû le remarquer avant, ses malaises, son reiatsu étrange, son comportement. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est évident, il fallait pas que je m'attende à ce qu'elle m'en parle, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un Shinigami censé combattre les hollow, elle n'est pas suicidaire, elle a vue ce qu'il est advenu des vizards. _Pensa Yoruichi en regardant la lune. Elle sentie Kisuke approché._

-S'il te plait ne la laisse pas comme ça, elle a déjà assez subit à cause des vizards… _Fit elle à son ami. Elle fit référence à son départ de la Soul society qui avait brisé sa protégée._

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout fait pour Hirako et les autre alors elle je ne vais pas l'abandonner, encore moin, même si son cas et différents. _Fit il de manière rassurante._

 _Puis ils retournèrent à la chambre, Yoruichi regarda la jeune fille pâle._

-La transformation à déjà affecté son corp, son oeil gauche et jaune, et elle ne pleurait que d'un oeil. _Kisuke se tourna vers elle surpris_

-Normalement la hollowfication n'affecte pas le corp Shinigami lorsqu'elle n'est pas activé. _Fit Kisuke pensif en fronçant les sourcils._

-Yoruichi peux tu amenée Unohana ici que je lui explique la situation, elle sera la personne la plus compréhensible, pendant ce temps je vais faire quelques tests.

-Compris. _Fit Yoruichi en se redressant, elle regarda la capitaine une dernière fois._

-On ne va pas t'abandonner comme tu le pense. _Fit elle intérieurement puis elle partie. Kisuke s'approcha de Soi Fon et commença à la soignée de ses blessures physique._

-Pourquoi cette jeune fille qui a déjà tant subit à cause de la hollowfication doit encore le subir elle même… _Pensa il tristement. Il fit une prise de sang à cette dernière, puis remarqua qu'elle avait de la fièvre, il fronça les sourcils, et se souvenue de ce que Yoruichi lui avait dit._

-Son corp ne supporte pas le hollow et son état se dégrade drastiquement. _Il repensa au paroles de son amie. Et vue qu'elle était en fasse final avec le hollow, son état devait être au plus bas, ce qui permettait au hollow de prendre le contrôle plus facilement. Il alla prendre une petite gamelle d'eau froide et trempa un linge, avant de le déposer sur le front brûlant de la capitaine. Il s'éloigna et tendit une main devant lui avant de chanter une courte formule, puis une barrière se créa autour de cette dernière, elle empêchait, tant que Soi Fon était dans cette dernière, que le hollow prennent le contrôle, mais seulement pour le moment tant que la puissance du hollow était au plus bas. Puis il sortit de la pièce et alla à son laboratoire effectué les tests._

 _Yoruichi arriva devant la quatrième division, elle alla au bureau de la capitaine, elle toqua ensuite à la porte_

-Entrer. _Fit la voix calme d'Unohana, Yoruichi pénétra alors dans la pièce._

-On bonjour, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? _Fit Unohana avec un air légèrement sérieux, Yoruichi ne viendrait pas sans raison grave. Yoruichi ferma la porte et s'approcha_

 _-_ Disons que c'est compliqué _… soupira elle._ Je vous expliquerait tout en détails sur le chemin, mais ça un rapport avec Soi Fon, Disons que c'est proche de ce qui est arrivé il y a 100 ans. _Unohana prit alors un air sérieux._

-Je suppose qu'elle est avec Urahara en se moment si vous êtes ici. _Fit elle en se relevant de son bureau._

-Oui, ont auraient besoin de vous.

 _Urahara était dans son laboratoire, les recherches était infructueuse, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'est que la jeune fille était sous de nombreuse carences, fer, globules blanc... tout signe qui montrait que son corp était au plus bas, mais rien sur le hollow. Il retourna au près de la jeune fille, celle ci était toujours inconsciente, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, il changea le tissus, puis il essaya un sort de kaido sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, mais de suite celle ci gémissa et son visage se crispa dans la douleur, il arrêta alors de suite._

-Il se protège en renvoyant la douleur à son hôte, empêchant au soigneur de continuer. _Pensa il. Le hollow avait sa propre âme contrairement au cas des vizards ce qui le rendait d'autant plus compliqué à séparer. Il entendit du bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Unohana et Yoruichi, La Shihōin avait expliqué tous les détails pendant le trajet, Unohana était donc au courant de tout maintenant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Urahara. Ce dernier se releva et laissa place à la femme médecin._

-Shihōin-San m'a déjà tout expliqué. Avez vous découvert d'autre chose ? _Demanda la capitaine._

-Rien, hormis que le hollow en elle est une entitée à part qui a sa propre volontée son reiatsu se trouve au niveau de son coeur, il se protège de tout sort en renvoyant la douleur à son hôte. Mais hormis cela rien de très concluant.

-Je vois. _Unohana se mit à genou près du futon et posa sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille._

-Le hollow est entrain d'absorber tout son reiatsu, faisant son état qu'empirer, il la vide petit à petit empêchant son reiatsu de se reformer. _Fit Unohana avec un regard sérieux._ À ce rythme cela n'aura que deux fin possible.

-Oui elle meurt d'épuisement ou le hollow prendra le contrôle. _Continua Kisuke. Unohana se tourna et le regarda._

-Je vais créer une barrière empêchant le reiatsu de s'écouler entre le hollow et elle, mais comme vous l'avez dit le hollow se protège. _Fit Unohana._ Mais je vais devoir ne pas y prêter attention et formé la barrière. _Tous savaient ce que cela voulais dire._ Cela n'empêchera pas la hollowfication mais la retardera énormément, c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour le moment.

-Comment savez vous tout cela ? _Demanda l'ancien capitaine._

-Après l'accident des vizards. Mais surtout après la trahison d'Aizen j'ai étudiée la hollowfication, au cas où cela devait à nouveau arrivé, j'ai développé cette barrière en observant le processu. _Fit cette dernière, cela ne la surprenait pas qu'il y ait un autre cas de vizard, elle s'y attendait et s'y était préparée, ce qui la surprenait surtout qu'il s'agisse d'un capitaine, même si avec le cas de Soi Fon elle avait commencé à avoir des doutes en prenant du recule sur les symptômes qu'avait eu la jeune capitaine._

-Yoruichi pouvez vous tenir sa main ? _Demanda la capitaine à sa vieille amie._

-Bien sur. _Puis elle s'approcha du futon. Unohana enleva le Kimono de Shinigami de la jeune fille ne la laissant que dans sa tenue de combat. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, Unohana pris alors le linge qu'elle trempa dans l'eau froide et le déposa sur son front. Elle ne remit pas la couverture sur son petit corp à cause de la fièvre puis fit signe à Yoruichi de s'approcher. Cette dernière pris la main frêle et pâle dans la sienne. Elle fut choqué par la chaleur de son corp._

-Je vais commencé par un Kido qui allégera l'inconfort. _Fit Unohana, sa main brillait d'une lumière verte puis elle la posa sur son thorax._

 _Soi Fon était à nouveau dans ce monde sombre, mais il semblait plus oppressent qu'avant._

-Je te félicite tu a réussi à annuler ma transformation. _Fit Erã en s'approchant, il était vêtue d'une cape noir qui couvrait tout son corp, et son visage par sa capuche._ Mais ce sera la première et dernière fois, je n'étais pas assez sur mes gardes et j'ai baissé mon emprise, même si tes sentiments ont réussi à annuler mon contrôle, ce ne sera que retarder l'inévitable

-je ne te laisserai jamais le contrôle sans me battre, je préfère mourir que de te laisser. _Rétorqua Soi Fon. Elle était soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Yoruichi, mais elle savait que maintenant il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle était au courant, même si elle avait dit qu'elle ne l'abandonnera pas, qu'elle fera tout pour l'aider, elle savait que rien ne pouvait être fait pour l'aider. Soi Fon sentie son corp s'engourdir comme si il avait été anesthésié, mais même si elle le sentait, dans ce monde rien ne l'affectait._

-Il semblerait qu'ils essayent quelque chose, mais que diront tes ''amis'' une fois que tu auras essayé de les tuer.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais, plutôt mourir. _Cracha la capitaine._

 _Une fois que Unohana eu fini le Kido, elle se tourna vers Yoruichi et Kisuke_

-La barrière consiste en un sort de Kido qui forme et enfermé le Kido intru dans une barrière empêchant toute échange entre lui et son hôte. Il utilise une légère quantité du reiatsu de son hôte, mais est inoffensif.

-Je vois c'est astucieux. _Fit Kisuke pensif._

 _-_ Bon je commence. _La main de la femme médecin se mit à en mettre une lueur jaune, elle la posa sur la poitrine, juste en dessous de la deuxième côte, à droite du coeur. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Soi Fon se mit à trembler et à haleter. Elle serrait fortement la main de son mentor._

-Soi ce sera rapide… _Murmura elle au corp endormie, en caressant doucement ses cheveux._

 _Soi Fon se mit à cracher du sang, mais Unohana ne se laissa pas distraire. Après une longue minutes la capitaine enleva sa main et le corp de la jeune fille se détendit, même si sa respiration était toujours haletante_.

-Voila, elle ira mieux rapidement, ses réserves de reiatsu vont se reformé lentement, je ne peux malheureusement pas lui donné mon reiatsu car ce serait trop brutal à supporter pour son corp. _Yoruichi soupira de soulagement. Unohana pris un linge et doucement essuya les sang sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis elle pris son poignet en main et mesura son pouls._

-Sa fièvre a baissé et ses constantes se sont stabilisés, elle se réveillera rapidement. _Fit elle en se relevant. Puis elle se tourna vers Kisuke._

-Je vais en informer le Seireitei, mais ne vous en faite pas. Le capitaine Yamamoto et devenu plus compréhensible envers la hollowfication depuis l'accident d'Aizen, voilà pourquoi il vous a pardonné vous et les vizard comme vous les appelé.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait en parler, merci pour votre aide Unohana-san. _Répondit Kisuke._

-Je vous en pris, Je repasserai demain pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en est, le mieux et que vous restiez avec elle ici le temps que j'explique la situation, je pense qu'après ce qui est arrivé, il serait pour le mieux que la capitaine Soi Fon se réveille dans un endroit calme. _Fit Unohana d'une voix calme. Après quoi elle partie._

-Tensai doit être rentré avec les enfants. Je vais allez lui expliquer, je te laisse gardé un oeil sur elle, puis je prendrait le relais. _Fit Urahara._ Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas laissé un pauvre minou désespère seul sans mon honorable soutien. _Fit il avec un large sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sentit un coup sur sa tête et posa ses main sur la blessure avec de fausses larmes._

-Le minou n'a pas besoin d'aide. _Rétorqua Yoruichi en faisant un faux air énervé, puis elle se tourna et souria légèrement, Kisuke était soulagé que Yoruichi sourise._

-Tu es tellement cruel. _Fit il avec un faux air blessé. Puis il sortit de la pièce._

-Idiot… _Soupira Yoruichi en souriant à elle même. Elle soupira et s'approcha du futon de la capitaine de la deuxième division._

~A suivre~


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Vérité sans fondement.**_

 _Las noches_

 _Aizen était assis à son trône regardant le vide pensif_.

-Gin. _Appela ce dernier._

-Oui _capitaine Aizen ? Fit il en se tournant vers lui._

-Qu'ont donné tes dernières informations.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'on interviennent, mais le processus à commencer. Malheureusement la même personne gênante et toujours la pour nous bloqué le chemin. _Dit Ichimaru avec un haussement d'épaule._

-Je vois, nous allons continuer d'observer et d'attendre, lorsque le temps sera venue elle sera mienne. _Fit il avec un large sourire sombre, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se releva_. Elle sera mon armes la plus puissante.

 _Karakura._

-Idiote... _Soupira Yoruichi en souriant à elle même. Elle soupira et s'approcha du futon de la capitaine de la deuxième division. Puis trempa le tissus dans l'eau froide. Le temps s'écoula lentement et la fièvre de la jeune fille s'atténue doucement, comme ses réserves de reiatsu se reforment légèrement, Yoruichi remarqua que sa respiration devenait plus rapide et moin profonde, signe qu'elle se réveillait._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit doucement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Elle remarqua une silhouette à côté d'elle mai sa vision était trop flou pour discerner de qui il s'agissait._

-Hey, bonjour Soi, comment tu te sent ? _Demanda Yoruichi souriante._

-Yo… Yoruichi...sama ? _Demanda elle perdu. Cette dernière passa sa main dans les cheveux corbeau._

-Oui c'est moi, comment tu te sent ? _Fit elle en souriant tristement._

 _Doucement mais sûrement, la jeune fille repris ses esprits, sa vision se stabilisa et elle discerna Yoruichi, à genou à côté d'elle, elle avait l'air fatigué, sûrement qu'elle l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Elle se mit en position assise dans son futon. Elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche et elle se retrouva à toussé, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, un verre d'eau froide avait été pressé contre ses lèvres, tenue par Yoruichi, cette dernière l'aida alors à boire._

-Merci. _Fit la plus jeune une fois fini._

-Je t'en pris, tu avais une énorme fièvre, j'espère que tu te sent mieux. _Fit elle souriante. Soi Fon remarqua quelque choses, elle ne ressentait quasiment plus la présence d'Erã. Elle se rappela aussi des évènements de la nuit dernière, elle détourna alors le regard hâtivement sur le côté en plissant les yeux._

-Elle est au courant, au moin maintenant c'est réglé… _Pensa elle._ Mais… _Elle serra les dents Soudain elle sentit une main sous son menton, le tournant délicatement pour que leurs regards se croise._

-Hey Soi Fon… _Murmura elle tristement._

-A propos d'hier…. Je. _Mais elle fut coupé par un doigts sur ses lèvres_.

-Si c'est des excuses tu peux déjà t'arrêter la. _Fit elle doucement en enlèvement sa main, elle brossa une petite mèche corbeau derrière son oreille._

-Je… j'étais venue vous en parler ce jours là… c'était pour cela que j'étais venue, mais… mais j'ai perdu le contrôle… et j'ai failli vous tuer ! Je suis tellement désolée ! _Elle éleva la voix à la fin de la phrase tout en s'éloignant de Yoruichi. Des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux._

-Non Soi, tu ma sauver. _Fit Yoruichi en restant à distance comme le voulait la jeune fille._

-Vous avez dit que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas, mais je suis sur que vous avez honte de moi, je suis devenue un monstre ! Ce que je dois combattre et maintenant en moi ! _Elle se releva légèrement chancelante et ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Yoruichi s'approcha doucement d'elle._

-Que ce que tu t'imagines… _Soupira elle._ Je n'ai pas honte de toi au contraire, je suis fière de toi, tu t'es battue, tu a affronter tout cela toute seule jusqu'à maintenant, tu es une petite abeille battante. _Fit elle en souriant. Soi Fon ne savait pas comment réagir._ Maintenant retourne t'asseoir, tu es encore trop faible et tu a besoin de repos. _Fit elle en poussant doucement la jeune fille vers le futon. Cette dernière soupira et s'asseya._

-Je voulais vous demander, que c'est t'il passer, pourquoi je ne le ressent quasiment plus ? _Fit elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine._

-Après que tu ait perdue connaissance, le hollow à commencer à vider tes réserves de reiatsu, et cela t'aurait tuée, alors une barrière a été placé autours du reiatsu du hollow l'empêchant de drainer tes propres réserves. Et bloquant en même temps la hollowfication. _Fit Yoruichi un visage sérieux._

-Qui a placé cette barrière ? _Demanda elle suspicieuse._

-Unohana. _Répondit simplement la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Non… _Murmura Soi Fon en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche._

-Maintenant les gotei 13 est au courant, je vais être considéré comme une traître. Non pas que la mort me fasse peur mais je perdrait tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue. Je… _Elle fut interrompu par la main de Yoruichi sur son épaule._

-Hey, ne t'en fait pas, les temps ont changés Unohana à été très compréhensif, elle t'a soignée et à placer cette barrière, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait en vain. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. _Soi Fon soupira, elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'en discuter avec Yoruichi. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le morale. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Kisuke entra._

-Oh tu es enfin réveillé. _Dit il étonné avec un large sourire, il tenait dans ses bras, Suzumebachi et son haori soigneusement pliée._

-Je les aient trouvés en bas je pensais que tu voudrais les récupérer. _Il s'approcha du bureau et les déposa soigneusement._

 _-_ Merci… et je… _Elle pris une légère inspirations… je v_ oulais m'excuser de vous avoir attaqué et blessé. Je… _Mais elle fut interrompu par la voix du marchand._

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'une quelconque excuse. Et puis tu ne m'a pas blessé. Alors arrête de t'excuser, j'ai envie de voir la bonne vieille capitaine Soi Fon qui ne se serait jamais excuser auprès de moi. _Fit il avec un large sourire. Yoruichi elle aussi souria. Au moin ça avait le mérite d'être claire. Soi Fon soupira et au grand étonnement des personnes dans la pièce, souria doucement_

-Très bien … _Soupira elle. Après quoi Kisuke retourna à son laboratoire._

-Je voulais te demander, peux tu me parler un peu plus de se Hollow ? Soi _Fon lui expliqua alors en détails ce qui s'est passer du jours de la mission a sa hollowfication._

-Je… je suis désolée j'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Fit tristement Yoruichi._

-Non non ! Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui n'en ai pas voulue vous parler ou vous montrer quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler.

 _Yoruichi s'approcha et sans un mot la pris dans ses bras, Soi Fon se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Elle souffla doucement et se détendit._

-Merci… _Murmura Soi Fon. Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle vacilla légèrement se rattrapant avec ses bras_.

-Ça va ? _Demanda hâtivement Yoruichi en soutenant la jeune fille assise._

-Oui oui, juste un léger vertiges.

-Tes réserves de reiatsu sont encore au plus bas, tu a besoin de repos. _Fit elle en poussant Soi Fon couché, cette dernière épuisée ne se débattait pas, inconsciemment elle s'endormit. Yoruichi soupira doucement et la couvrit. Elle se pencha et embrassa son front._

-Tout ira bien… _Murmura elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Elle alla à la cuisine ou elle trouva Tensai et Kisuke assis autour d'un thé._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda le marchand._

-Elle dort. Physiquement elle va mieux. Après pour ce qu'il en est du morale… _Elle soupira._ Mais rien d'étonnant elle qui a une si grande fiertée, ça doit être difficile pour elle. _Soupira Yoruichi en s'asseyant à la table. Kisuke repris un air sérieux._

-Pour le moment tout ce que l'on peut faire et de contenir le hollow, la séparation est pour l'instant inenvisageable. Je vais contacter les vizards, ils seront les plus aptes à lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, mais pour être franc je pense que plutôt que d'essayer de les séparer en vain, il vaut mieux chercher un moyen de contenir ce pouvoir, et qu'elle apprenne à le contrôler. _Fit Kisuke la tête reposé sur sa main._

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, en 100 ans ont à pas trouver comment inverser le processus. _Soupira Yoruichi._ Maintenant ce qu'elle à besoin c'est de compréhension, d'aide et de soutien. _Yoruichi mit sa tête dans ses bras et soupira fortement._

-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. _Fit Kisuke en se levant et en souriant largement ._

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. _Soudain elle entendit une porte shoji ouverte, elle se tourna et vit Soi Fon au pas de la porte._

-Bonjour capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit Kisuke en secouant son éventail devant son visage._

-Tch… Bonjour. _Fit elle au habitants de la pièce, irritée._

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? _Demanda gaiement Yoruichi en se relevant._

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça. _Fit Soi Fon elle regarda l'heure il était 10 heures du matin, plus vraiment l'heure de faire un repas._

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. _Yoruichi s'approcha de Soi Fon. Cette dernière soupira et s'asseya a table._

-Je pense que je vais retourner au Seireitei. Je peux pas rester ici trop longtemps. _Fit la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Ne t'en fait pas, Unohana se charge de ça, elle a dit que tu devrais rester ici le temps qu'elle règle tout avec le gotei 13. _Yoruichi s'asseya à côté de sa protégée._

-Pourquoi je devrais rester ici c'est ma faute tout ça. C'est à moi d'affronter mes erreurs. _Soi Fon serra les poings._ J'ai été faible tout ça et de ma fautes.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta fautes, tu t'es fait avoir, comme ca peux arriver à tout le monde. _Fit Yoruichi avec un visage doux._ Alors arrête de te dénigrer. _Soi Fon soupira et se leva._

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule. _Puis elle alla dans la pièce où elle c'était reposée. Et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se coucha dans le lit et regarda le plafond._

-Erã ? _Pensa elle._

-Oui ? _Fit ce dernier, même si elle ne le sentait quasiment plus, si elle le voulait elle pouvait entrer en contact avec lui._

-Tu à dit qu'il n'y a plus aucuns moyens de nous séparer, n'est ce pas ? _Elle ferma le yeux, et se retrouva face à lui. C'est derniers temps elle avait appris que plutôt que de le haïr le lieux était d'être calme et de discuter._

-Oui. _Fit il en haussant le épaules._ Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours demander à ce marchand blond, il a l'air de s'y connaître. _Fit l'homme masqué._

-Dans ce cas, le seule moyen que j'ai pour me débarrasser de toi et de te dominer je suppose ?

-Exactement, mais franchement, cela n'arrivera pas, vous n'aurez pas assez de puissance pour dominer l'âme d'un hollow. _Fit l'homme en s'approchant, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Soi Fon, la ou se trouvait son reiatsu. Cette dernière ne le repoussa pas, n'en voyant pas l'utilité._

 _-_ Même s'ils mon confiné, ce n'est que temporaire. Dès que la barrière commence à faillir se sera fini de toi. Car j'absorberait tout ton reiatsu puis ton corp et ton âme seront miens. La _jeune fille au yeux d'argent pouvait discerner un sourire sous la capuche de l'homme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle regarda le plafond encore une fois._

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Yoruichi, mais je risque de la blessé à tout moment. Et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner si ça arrive. _Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux. Épuisé elle s'endormit, ses réserves de reiatsu étaient toujours très faible._

 _Yoruichi s'approcha de la chambre de la jeune fille et toqua_.

-Je peux entrer ? _Demanda elle. Elle ne reçu aucune réponses alors elle entra. La elle vit la jeune fille endormie sur son futon. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et posa sa main sur son front, elle avait à nouveau une légère fièvre. Elle se concentra sur son reiatsu, se dernier était enfin un peu plus élevé. Elle soupira et se leva. Puis sortie de la pièce. Elle sentie de reiatsu d'Unohana, elle alla dans la pièce principale et remarqua Unohana entrant aussi. Cette dernière sourit chaleureusement à l'ex capitaine._

-Bonjour Unohana. _Fit Yoruichi. Elle, Kisuke et Unohana s'asseyèrent à table, pendant que Tensai servi le thé._

-Alors ça donne quoi ? _Demanda l'homme blond._

-J'ai eu une longue discutions avec la capitaine commandant, lui expliquant le cas de Soi Fon en détails, il a décidé que pour l'instant il allait laisser les choses comme elles sont, Soi Fon pourras rester capitaine, mais sous étroite surveillance, la douzième division va se pencher sur son cas, et il demande aussi votre aide Urahara-san. Il ne va pas la considérer comme une traître ou un hollow. Mais à la seule condition qu'elle soit surveillée par moi même. Le capitaine Yamamoto va limiter ses pouvoir pour le moment. Il souhaite la voir dès que possible. Y a t'il eu des changements sur son état ? _Demanda elle._

-Elle c'est réveillée, mais la elle se repose. Sa fièvre et réapparu mais rien d'alarmant et ses réserves de reiatsu se reforme doucement. _Fit la noble_

-Je vois tant mieux, avez vous eu une discussion avec elle ? _Demanda Unohana doucement._

-Oui, mais elle est totale perdue, elle a beau paraître froide et sans coeur, lorsqu'elle est hors de sa zone de confort elle devient vulnérable et perdue. _Fit Yoruichi tristement._

-Je le sais, vous et moi sommes les rares personnes à connaître la vraie Soi Fon est pas ce qu'elle veut faire paraître. _Soupira Unohana._ Si je m'attendais à ça… _Murmura elle, elle connaissait Soi Fon depuis qu'elle était toute petite, lorsqu'elle était encore sous les ordres du clan Fon, elle l'avait vue grandir, elle avait toujours été là pour elle, lorsque Yoruichi est partie, pour sa promotion en tant que capitaine, elle la considérait un peu comme une fille, alors maintenant ça. Elle soupira._ Je vais aller la voir. _Fit Unohana en se levant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce. Elle entra ensuite silencieusement dans la chambre. Soi Fon tressaillit mais ne sembla pas se réveiller, Unohana savait qu'elle avait un sommeil très léger, mais rien d'étonnant pour le capitaine de l'omitsuki. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se releva en position assise puis elle regarda Unohana étonné, avant de détourner le regard._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Soi Fon eu un déclic, elle regarda choqué et posa de suite sa main sur son oeil gauche et détourna le regard, Unohana avait bien remarqué l'oeil dorée, elle souria tristement._

-Ne vous cacher pas. _Fit elle d'une voix douce en prenant doucement la main de la capitaine, l'enlevant doucement, dévoilant son oeil à l'iris d'or._

-N'ayer pas honte, c'est une couleur magnifique. _Fit elle pour alléger l'atmosphère. C_ omment vous vous sentez ? _Demanda elle pour changer de sujet._

-Mieux merci, ont ma dit que c'est vous qui m'avez soignée, je vous en remercie, et aussi pour…. Pour la barrière. _Fit Soi Fon en posant inconsciemment sa mains sur sa poitrine._ Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler. Mais, je ne n'étais pas prête à y faire face moi même. _Soupira Soi Fon._

-Ne vous en faite pas, J'ai discuté avec le capitaine commandant, il ne va pas vous exilé, au contraire, il va vous laisser à votre poste de capitaine tant que votre état et stable, mais vous serez sous étroite surveillance, la douzième division va essayer de trouver comment vous aidez. Est ce que vous vous sentez en état de vous levez et de venir avec moi au Seireitei ? _Fit Unohana avec un visage maternel._

-Bien sur. _Fit Soi Fon en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers son haori et le mit, elle sera son obi et mit Suzumebachi dans son dos. Elle refit rapidement ses tresses. Puis sortit rejoindre Unohana en dehors de la pièce. Elle était avec Yoruichi et Kisuke._

-Nous allons retourner au Seireitei. _Fit Unohana aux anciens capitaine._

-Yoruichi-sama, Urahara Kisuke je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. _Fit Soi Fon._

-Tu n'a pas à nous remercier voyon. _Fit Kisuke avec un large sourire._

 _Puis sans un mot Soi Fon sortir de la pièce d'un shunpo. Ne laissant plus que Kisuke, Unohana et Yoruichi. Cette dernière soupira._

-Je vous la confie. _Fit elle à sa vielle amie._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. _Fit Unohana souriante avant de rejoindre Soi Fon dehors, elle était appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle vit la capitaine de la quatrième division._

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte pour aller au Seireitei… _Soupira la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Vous êtes encore très affaiblie et vos réservé sont au plus bas, je ne veux pas risquer que vous perdiez connaissance. _Fit Unohana en souriant, un sourire différent de ses sourires doux habituel, celui-ci donnait froid dans le dos. Elle soupira et se redressa avant de partir d'un shunpo suivie par Unohana. Soudain arriver devant le Senkaimon, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre haletante. Unohana s'arrêta aussi et s'approcha de la capitaine épuisé._

-Je ne comprend pas. Ce n'est que quelques shunpo alors pourquoi ? _Fit elle en serrant les poings frustrée._

-De un car vos réservés de reiatsu son épuisé, de deux le sceau apposé sur le reiatsu du hollow, bloque aussi une partie du votre comme le fait le sceau imposé sur les capitaine dans le monde humain, donc en plus avec le sceau de capitaine votre puissance et bridée de plus de 90 %. _Fit Unohana en posant sa main,qui brillait d'une lumière verte sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, sa respiration se calma alors doucement._

-Mieux ? _Demanda elle._

-Oui merci. _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant puis elle approcha du Senkaimon, un petit papillon noir l'approcha ainsi qu'Unohana. Elle entrèrent dans le couloir en pierre et s'avancèrent, Unohana restant dernière la plus jeune. Soudain Soi Fon se tourna hâtivement, une main sur son zanpakuto. La plus âgée s'arrêta de suite. Elle posa aussi sa main sur son zanpakuto à la vue de la réaction de la capitaine de l'omitsuki. Soi Fon scruta la zone du regard. Analysant chaque traces de reiatsu finalement sa position se détendit et elle relâcha la poignet de son zanpakuto._

-J'ai crue sentire un reiatsu. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. _Fit Soi Fon en continuant à avancer. Unohana ne dit rien, et la suivit. Elle avait aussi crue remarquer une présence._

-C'est étrange, ce n'est pas mon genre de me tromper. _Pensa elle en fronçant les sourcils. Après un moment de marche elles arrivèrent au Seireitei._

-Alors nous y voilà. _Pensa elle en regardant le Seireitei depuis les hauteurs du Sokyoku._

 _~A suivre~_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Nouveaux départ.**_

-Alors nous y voilà. _Pensa elle en regardant le Seireitei depuis les hauteurs du Sokyoku._

-Prête ? _Demanda doucement Unohana, Soi Fon souffla et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la première division Unohana l'invita à entrer. Ce que Soi Fon fit. Mais avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale la capitaine de la deuxième division s'arrêta, causant à Unohana d'en faire de même, elle regarda par dessus son épaule la jeune fille. Son regard était baissé._

-Et pour mon oeil ? _Fit elle d'une voix faible, ce n'était pas le caractère de la forte capitaine de la deuxième division, mais les circonstances l'expliquait. Unohana s'approcha._

-Le caché ne servira à rien, tôt ou tard ils le découvriront. _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Soi Fon hocha simplement la tête puis les deux femmes entrèrent. La pièce était vide, seul le capitaine commandant ci trouvait, assis au bout de la pièce, à son bureau._

-Bonjour capitaine _Unohana,_ capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit il de sa voix neutre. Il ouvrit les yeux et les regarda, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'or et d'argent de la jeune fille, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux._

-Prenez siège. _Ce que firent les deux capitaines féminin._

 _Soi Fon fut soulagé lorsqu'il ne fit aucunes remarques sur son oeil gauche._

-Alors capitaine Soi Fon, comment allez vous ? _Soi Fon fut étonnée par la question mais ne le montra nullement._

-Mieux, je vous remercie de votre préoccupation. _Fit elle poliment._

-Unohana m'a déjà expliqué la situation, mais je souhaiterais l'écouter par vous même. _Fit il de sa voix toujours stoïque. Elle soupira et lui expliqua tout._

-Hum… je vois, au vue des circonstances, cela n'est nullement de votre responsabilitée, ce fut une mission que j'ai organisé donc j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. cependant le cas reste grave. Pour le moment vous serez sous l'étroite surveillance du capitaine Unohana. Des recherches seront mené par le capitaine de la douzième division. Vous resterez en charge de la deuxième division, mais cela à la seule condition que vous acceptez le sceau de restriction qui bridera vos pouvoirs en cas de besoin et maîtrisera votre reiatsu. _Elle fronça les sourcils. Voyant sa confusion Genryusai expliqua plus en détails._ Au cas ou le hollow reprendrait le contrôle de votre reiatsu, ce sceau nous permettra de diminuer votre puissance. Et il aidera à contrôler votre reiatsu. _Elle trouva cela ironique, elle, l'une des femmes ayant la meilleure maîtrise de son reiatsu après Unohana, devait se voir apposer un sceau maîtrisant son reiatsu, mais elle savait que c'était déjà une immense faveure que lui accordait le commandant en la pardonnant et lui permettant même de rester capitaine._

-Très bien, je vous remercie humblement. Je sais que c'est un cas compliqué et je vous remercie de votre tolérance. _Fit elle en se levant et en s'inclinant._

-Allons allons, pas la peine de tel remerciement. _Elle se redressa et le regarda étonné. Il soupira intérieurement, il l'a connaissait depuis enfant, elle avait toujours travailler au service du gotei 13, se dévouent corp et âme, il l'a considérait comme une fille pour lui, il l'avait vue grandir et devenir la femme fort qu'elle est maintenant. Alors il avait parfaitement confiance en ses capacités. Et il avait énormément réfléchis à son cas, considérant chaque possibilité qui s'offrait à lui, il avait pardonné au Vizards. Il souria légèrement, un geste imperceptible pour la plupart mais pas pour son amie de longue date Unohana._ Veuillez vous rasoir capitaine Soi Fon. _Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta._

-Quand cela aura il lieux ? _Demanda elle en référence au sceau._

-Ici même. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, il vous sera apposé par le capitaine Unohana ici présent. _Soi Fon souffla et acquiesce. Unohana se leva._

-Veuillez enlever votre shihakusho et vous mettre dans votre tenue de combat s'il vous plaît. _Fit Unohana de sa voix douce. Soi Fon se leva et fit comme demandé, se retrouvant dans sa tenue d'omitsuki dévoilant son dos nue._ Veuillez vous asseoir ici. _Fit elle désignant le sol devant elle. Une fois Soi Fon installer Unohana déposa sa main sur le dos de Soi Fon vers sa nuque._

-Ce sera rapide. _Fit Unohana puis une lumière jaune se forma dans sa main, elle chanta une formule à voix basse. Soi Fon se sentit soudainement faible, elle dû s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber, Son dos, vers sa nuque la brûlait horriblement. Sa respiration devenait courte et rapide, elle avait l'impression d'avoir combattu pendant des heures, comme si toute son énergie était absorbé, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, en temps normal c'est elle qui aposait ce genre de marques voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé plus de détails que cela à Unohana. Elle ne s'attendait jamais en a avoir un elle même._

 _-_ Quel ironie. _Pensa elle. Unohana enleva sa main et Soi Fon s'écroula en avant sur ses deux bras, reprenant son souffle. Unohana s'agenouilla à côté d'elle_

 _Yamamoto regarda la scène puis ouvrir un oeil._

-Impressionnant _. Pensa il._ Elle n'a même pas perdu connaissance. L _e sceau qu'Unohana lui avait apposé était une version beaucoup plus puissante du sceau utilisé habituellement, après tout c'était la puissance d'un capitaine._

 _Soi Fon se sentait drainée, prête à s'évanouir d'épuisement, elle devina rapidement que le sceau était plus puissante que la normale. Elle entendit Unohana lui parler._

-Vous vous sentez bien ? _Compris elle a travers les sons flou. Elle se calma, ralentissent les battements de son coeur, elle se redressa et hocha la tête à la capitaine de la quatrième division. Cette dernière se releva et tendit sa main à la plus jeune. Mais cette dernière refusa poliment et se releva seule, vacillant légèrement, Unohana lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir, mais Soi Fon doucement se dégagea, elle refusait de se montré faible, ses derniers temps était déjà bien assez suffisant. Elle alla vers son shihakusho et son haori puis elle s'appuya légèrement contre le mur et se revêtit._

-Que de problèmes… _Soupira elle intérieurement, elle se jura d'étriper Erã le jours ou elle le pourrai. Puis elle se tourna vers Yamamoto. Ce dernier vit son visage pâle dû à l'épuisement et décida que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui._

-Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, demain aura lieux une réunion d'urgence. Je vous demanderait d'y assister. Ce sera tout, aller vous reposer à vos quartier, votre lieutenant et déjà en charge de votre division, je vous ordonne de prendre se jours de congés. _Elle soupira et ne put qu'acquiescer._ Très bien, le capitaine Unohana vous escortera à vos quartiers.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me rendre à mes quartiers. _Fit elle froidement mais respectueusement._

-Au vue de votre état c'est une décision médical qui ne peut être contesté, vous êtes à bout de force. _Elle serra les dents et acquiesça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yamamoto était si inquiet pour elle._ Vous pouvez disposer capitaine Soi Fon, veuillez attendre la capitaine Unohana à l'extérieur. _Elle s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Genryusai avait encore à discuter avec Retsu. Épuisée, elle s'asseya au pied du mur extérieur et regarda le ciel. Elle soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur, détendant ses muscles fatigués._

-Tout ça… Je crois que je ne m'en rend pas encore compte complètement. _Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine._ Un hollow en moi, qui risque de prendre le contrôle n'importe quand et de me détruire de l'intérieur. _Elle ferma les yeux._ Je peux sentir son reiatsu, froid et sombre. _Elle souffla pour la énième fois de la journée._ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Yamamoto fait tout ça pour moi, je suis une menace potentiel mais il me garde dans ses rangs. Pourquoi place t'il tellement de confiance en moi ? _Maintenant qu'elle y repense Genryusai avait toujours agi comme un père pour elle lorsqu'elle était petite_

 _~Flash back~_

 _Shaolin Fon était une petite fille âgée physiquement de même pas 5 ans, elle se promenait dans une forêt du Rukongai seule, elle avait fui à la vigilance de ses parents, ils étaient trop stricte sur elle, en ne lui accordant aucunes liberté. Soudain elle entendue un cri, elle se tenait horrifiée, un hollow était derrière elle. Elle se retrouva tétanisée par la peur. Elle avait beau être élevée comme assassin. À ce moment là elle n'était qu'une fillette même pas encore capable de tenir un katana correctement. Elle recula mais se retrouva bloquée par un mur derrière elle. Le monstre s'approcha d'elle et leva son poing près à la frapper, elle ferma les yeux s'attendant au choc mais rien ne vient. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un vieil homme avec le haori de la première division devant elle. Bloquant le coup de hollow. Sans même bouger le hollow cria et disparu en poussière, la fillette regarda choquée. Puis le vieil homme se tourna vers elle un visage stoïque, il avait les yeux fermé._

-C'est dangereux de se promener seule ici fillette. _Il ouvrit un œil et remarqua que la petite fille ne semblait pas affecter par son reiatsu. Malgré l'énorme puissance de ce dernier causant au même niveau, à certains shinigami de tomber à genou. Il la regarda attentivement, elle était sans voix._

-Me… merci ! _Fit elle de sa voix aiguë en s'inclinant profondément._

-Tu es du clan Fon n'est ce pas ? _Fit il au vue de son apparence chinoise._

-Oui monsieur. _Elle ne semblait toujours pas réagir à son reiatsu._

-Quel est ton nom ? _Demanda il toujours d'une voix stoïque._

-Shaolin Fon. _Fit la petite fille._

-Je vois, maintenant dépêche toi de rentrer chez toi, c'est dangereux ici et t'es parents doivent être inquiets.

 _Ce fut leur première rencontre._

 _~Fin du flash back~_

-...S… soi…. soi Fon... Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée mais réveillez vous. _Soi Fon repris doucement conscience, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Unohana à genoux devant elle. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel sombre._

-Enfin réveillée. _Fit Unohana avec un doux sourire. Soi Fon se redressa mais grimaça à ses muscles engourdie. Unohana se releva et tendit sa main pour l'aider, cette fois ci la jeune capitaine au cheveux de jais accepta son aide et fut tiré vers le haut._

-Vous êtes moins pâle, vous vous sentez un peu mieux ? _Demanda Unohana en avançant avec Soi Fon se réveillant doucement derrière elle._

-Oui, merci. _Fit elle en s'étirant. Unohana avait discuté pendant à peine trente minutes avec le capitaine, mais ça avait suffit à permettre à la jeune capitaine au yeux vairons de reprendre quelques forces._

-Pourquoi vouliez vous vous retrouvez seule avec moi ? _Demanda Soi Fon._ je ne suis pas dupe, si vous avez demandée à m'accompagner ce n'est pas à cause de mon épuisant.

-Toujours aussi perspicace capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit Unohana souriante._

-Oh s'il vous plaît pas de capitaine, ont se connait depuis tellement longtemps. _Elles se connaissaient depuis que Soi Fon était née, c'était Unohana qui avait aidé sa mère a accouché. Et il était temps qu'elles arrête avec ses formes de respect futiles. Maintenant que Unohana devait s'occuper d'elle et la surveillée._

-Vous avez raison Soi Fon. _Fit Unohana, elle aussi considérait Soi fon comme une fille. Elle l'avait élevée lorsque Yoruichi avait quitté le Seireitei, elle avait été sa confidente, son épaule pour pleurer, elles avaient traversé tellement ensembles. Elle avait toujours tutoyé Soi Fon jusqu'à qu'elle devienne capitaine._

-Enfin les vieilles habitudes. _Fit Soi Fon en souriant a Unohana._

-Vous savez vous pouvez laissez tomber les titres aussi maintenant, nous avons le même rang et nous sommes égales. _Fit Unohana en souriant à la jeune fille au cheveux de jais._

 _-_ Certes mais ce n'est pas encore comparable, vous avez plus d'expérience et ... _Unohana la regarda avec son sourire sinistre._

-Je vous le demande. _Fit elle avec ce même sourire._

-D'accord d'accord. _Soupira Soi Fon._ De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? _Demanda elle._

-De Yoruichi. _Fit simplement Unohana. Les yeux de Soi Fon s'écarquillèrent._

 _-_ Pourquoi? _Pensa elle en fronçant les sourcil_ s. De quoi donc ? _Demanda elle en s'arrêtant Unohana se tourna vers elle._

-D'après ce que j'ai vue vous avez régler vos conflits personnelles. _Il était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

-Oui, ça a été difficile, mais rester bloqué dans le passé ne changera rien, je dois me diriger vers le présent et le futur, au risque d'être blessée à nouveau. Mais qui n'est pas blessé en prenant des risques _? Fit Soi fon en s'avançant elle passa devant Unohana et continua sa marche._

-Vous avez mûri. _Fit Unohana en souriant doucement. La petite capitaine avait qu'une envie arrivé à son bureau elle était épuisée. Elle voulait juste se couché dans son lit au calme. Elles restèrent dans un silence agréable jusqu'à l'arrivée au quartiers de la deuxième division._

-Merci Unohana. _Fit Soi Fon en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers la plus âgée._

-Prenez du repos, comme le capitaine commandant vous l'a dit aujourd'hui est un jours de repos, le seau à pomper toute votre énergie. _Soi Fon soupira et hocha la tête. Puis après un au revoir elle entra dans ses quartiers. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Et se coucha sur le lit. Elle soupira et posa son bras sur ses yeux._

-Le changement hein… _Pensa elle. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

 _Yoruichi se trouva au Seireitei elle décida d'aller voir comment allait Soi Fon après sa discutions avec Yamamoto. Elle entra dans les quartier et trouva Soi Fon endormie dos à elle. C'est yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la marque dans le dos de Soi Fon vers sa nuque. Car la jeune fille était vêtue de sa tenue d'omitsuki. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la marque. Ce qui la choqua encore plus était que la petite capitaine ne se réveilla pas, normalement elle avait un sommeil très léger. Jamais personne n'aurait pu l'approcher pendant son sommeil pas même Yoruichi._

-Le sceau doit vraiment l'avoir épuisée pour qu'elle dorme si profondément. _Elle posa sa main sur la marque et fronça les sourcils._ Que ce que Yamamoto à derière la tête ? _Pensa elle avec un regard sérieux. Elle regarda le visage paisible de la jeune capitaine puis se leva, elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec le capitaine commandant._

 _Plus tard Soi Fon se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup plus en forme. Elle se leva et fit son chemin dans sa salle de bain. Elle regarda son visage. Elle sentait bien son reiatsu bridé. Elle se sentait si faible elle serra les poings dans la rage._

-Merde ! _Jura elle en tapant son poing dans le mur, elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle pris Suzumebachi et alla dans son terrain d'entraînement personnel, à l'abri des regards. Elle shumpota, elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué de différence dans sa vitesse mais dès qu'elle essayait de s'arrêter elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle soupira agacé et s'entraina jusqu'à que son corp n'en pouvais plus, mais elle se sentait mieux, défouler. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, était que quelqu'un l'avait observé tout ce temps._

 _-_ Merde, je ne suis plus qu'à soixante pourcent de ma puissance. _Pensa elle frustrée. Elle donna un coup avec sa jambe dans l'arbre en face d'elle mais n'arrivait même pas à lui faire une marques. Elle posa son bras sur l'arbre pour le soutien, son corp avait atteint sa limite. Elle s'écroula finalement à cause du stress et de l'épuisement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que quelqu'un avait observé sa chute et rattrapé à temps._

-Soi… _Murmura tristement Yoruichi. Elle déposa un doux baisé sur son front puis partie d'un shunpo avec la jeune fille épuisée dans ses bras ._

 _~A suivre~_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Début de la guerre.**_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, elle comprenait pas comment elle était revenue à ses quartiers. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'un kimono de nuit, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel._

-Merde la réunion ! _Réalisa t'elle. Elle se releva hâtivement et regarda l'heure, heureusement il lui restait trente minutes avant la réunion, elle soupira et se prépara._

 _Une demi heure plus tard elle était à la première division mais à l'écart des autres capitaines, elle ne voulais pas que quelqu'un fasse des réflexions sur son oeil dorée. Elle s'était placée sous un arbre à l'abri des regards. Elle attendait le début de la réunion. Elle souffla et regarda les feuilles de l'arbre. Soudain elle sentit une présence l'approcher, ses réflexes en tant que chef de l'omitsuki prirent les dessus, elle se tourna et mis sa main sur son zanpakuto._

-Doucement, c'est moi. _Fit la voix d'Unohana, elle connaissait les craintes de Soi Fon donc lui pardonnais ses réflexes brutaux. Soi Fon remarqua qu'elle était accompagné du capitaine Ukitake. Elle détourna vite le regard et cacha son oeil._

-Il n'y a pas besoin de vous cacher Soi Fon, nous sommes déjà tous au courant, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. _Fit doucement Ukitake avec un sourire rassurant, mais la capitaine de la deuxième division ne pouvait pas se résoudre à montrer ce qui était sa pire honte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se montrer devant tout le monde. Elle la forte capitaine de l'omitsuki avait peur pour la première fois. Elle se forçait à paraître forte, mais elle était humaine comme tout le monde et au contraire elle était très fragile mais se protégeait en partant inébranlable et forte, mais ce n'était qu'une facette pour caché la fillette fragile qu'elle était. Elle savait qu'ils la jugerai pour être une demi hollow. Être jugé ne la dérangeait pas mais en pas en tant que hollow. Elle hocha la tête négativement et commença à s'éloigner lorsque son poignet fut saisi. Elle essaya en vain de se dégager de sa prise. Si elle l'aurais voulue elle l'aurais fait sans problème._

-Vous n'avez pas vous cacher ou avoir honte, peux importe ce qui peut arriver, vous rester la capitaine Soi Fon, même avec un hollow ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, rien ne changera mon regard de vous, pour moi vous rester la fidèle et forte capitaine de la deuxième division et de l'omitsuki. _Elle ne le regarda toujours pas._ Peux importe ce qui peut vous arriver tant que vous rester la même personne rien ne vous affectera, mais vous devez rester la même, capitaine Soi Fon. _Elle soupira Ukitake savait toujours dire les bonnes choses au bon moment. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui, mais elle ne voyait aucun regards dénigrant, pas de pitié, pas de dégoût, rien. Il lui souria juste, un sourire sincère._

-Voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué, vous ne devez pas cacher ce dont vous avez honte.

-Merci pour vos paroles capitaine Ukitake. _Elle souria doucement, il avait réussi à faire disparaître ses craintes. Unohana regarda la scène de loin, elle savait que Junshiro serait dire les bonnes paroles._

-La réunion va commencer. _Fit la plus âgée à ses deux amis capitaine._

-Très bien nous arrivons. _Fit il a Unohana cette dernière partie alors vers la salle._

-Le capitaine commandant nous à contacter pour une réunion plus tôt ce matin, il nous a expliqué ce qui arrivés, tout les capitaines sont déjà au courant, personne ne pense que cela et votre fautes. _Fit il à la petite capitaine._

-Je vois… _soupira elle._

-Allons y. _Elle hocha la tête et repris son visage neutre puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Lorsque Soi Fon entra tout les regards fut dirigé vers elle, mais elle n'y prête pas attention et alla à sa place à côté du capitaine Unohana._

 _-_ Comme je l'ai expliqué lors de la réunion précédente, le capitaine Soi fon héberge un hollow en elle, comme le cas il y a 100 ans. Mais je n'ai pas envisagé l'exil. _Tout le monde fixait la petite capitaine, les regards des capitaines étaient tous fixés sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible._

-Pourquoi donc, elle est une menace pour le Seireitei. _Fit Byakuya en s'avançant._ Elle même devrait le comprendre, je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais elle devrait savoir qu'elle risque de tuer si elle perd le contrôle. Elle est un danger, elle ne devrait plus être capitaine. _Fit il froidement. Soi Fon ne s'énervait pas, elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Yamamoto fronça les sourcils._

-Je veux que chacun d'entre vous donner son avis, nous allons faire un vote. _Ils hochèrent la tête._

-Nous allons commencer par le capitaine du peloton 4. _Elle s'avança._

-Pour moi, elle ne représente pas un danger, ses pouvoirs et son reiatsu sont sous contrôle, même si elle devait perdre le contrôle, tout est organisé pour éviter le pire. _Puis elle recula, elle regarda Soi et vit un visage neutre, mais la connaissant comme elle le faisait elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'incertitude, savoir s'ils avaient raison et si elle devrait partir du Seireitei ou rester._

-Capitaine Kuchiki avez vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce que vous avez dit précédemment. _Il hocha négativement la tête._

-Elle risque de blesser voir tuer des shinigami, c'est tout ce que je vois. _Fit Komamura simplement._

-Elle ne devrais pas payer pour des erreurs qu'elle n'a pas commis, si tout est sous contrôle je ne vois aucuns problèmes. _Fit Kyoraku avec son sourire habituel, il souria à la petite capitaine_

-Nous sommes déjà en sous effectif, perdre encore un autre capitaine nous rendrais trop faible. Et puis ces hommes tiennent à elle, l'omitsuki est important pour le Seireitei, la capitaine Soi Fon a toujours été fidèle au Seireitei, maintenant il serait bien de lui rendre la chandelle et ne pas l'abandonner comme ça. Et puis même si elle est renvoyé en tant que capitaine de la deuxième division, elle restera chef de l'omitsuki, le gotei treize n'a aucun pouvoir sur eux, sa ferais que nous faire perdre l'omitsuki au sein du gotei 13 même si ils resteront une force indépendante sous les ordres des Shihoin. _Fit Toshiro en regardant le capitaine commandant, il était proche de Soi Fon, il savait qu'elle était devenue capitaine plus jeune que lui même si elle n'était pas officiellement capitaine sans son bankai, elle avait quand même dirigé, dès le jours de départ de Yoruichi, la seconde division est omitsuki toute seule, comme si elle en était le capitaine. Donc elle était devenue capitaine beaucoup plus jeune que lui._

-Faite ce que vous voulez. _Fit Zaraki ennuyé._

-Je fais ce que je peux pour la séparer du hollow, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'être si hâtif. _Fit la capitaine fou de la douzième division d'un air ennuyé._

-Elle ne mérite pas cela, ce n'est pas sa faute, elle le paye déjà assez chère comme ça, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle mérite une punition pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulue commettre elle le paye déjà assez au quotidien. Même si elle causerait des problèmes au Seireitei, n'est ce pas à nous de l'empêcher le moment venu ? _Fit l'homme sage du Seireitei. Il regarda dans le regard vairon de la petite capitaine et lui souria doucement, elle ne voyait que la sincérité dans son regard._

-Alors d'après vos votes nous avons 5 pour, 2 contre et un sans avis. Donc la capitaine Soi Fon restera capitaine au sein du gotei 13. Je demande à la douzième division de faire de son mieux pour résoudre le problème. _Il hocha la tête._ Le capitaine Unohana se chargera de surveiller la capitaine de la deuxième division. _Elle hocha la tête._

 _Puis la réunion se déroula normalement d'un peu de tout est rien._

-Vous êtes rejeté. _Tous les capitaines partirent pour leurs divisions mais Soi Fon se mit contre un mur éloigné et au calme. Elle s'appuya contre ce dernier et souffla, elle avait pas eu son mot à dire pendant le vote, mais au fond elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, elle avait pas envie de se défendre, ils avaient parfaitement raison, même s'ils étaient que deux elle était de leurs avis. Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses pensées._

-Je suis un danger pour le Seireitei, j'ai failli tuer Yoruichi-sama et Urahara-san. _Oui dans son esprit elle était polie avec lui._ Je risquerais de faire des dommages au Seireitei si je perd à nouveau le contrôle. Même si Unohana a apposé un sceau qui contrôle mon reiatsu, et le capitaine un sceau pour brider mes pouvoirs, je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en moi même, alors comment les autres pourraient ils avoir confiance en moi ? _Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle alla alors à sa division._

 _Plus tard. Lors de l'entraînement de ses équipes._

 _Tous ses subordonnés étaient sur le terrain, la capitaine les avaient convoqué pour l'entraînement habituel, elle s'avança devant eux, elle entendit des chuchotements entre eux, il parlait dans son dos de son hollow sûrement. Elle pris alors la parole._

-Rien ne changera le fait que je suis capitaine, commandant de l'omitsuki et de la seconde division, mon autorité et mes compétences resteront les mêmes, je compte sur vous pour rester toujours aussi fidèle et compétent, l'omitsuki est ma fierté, mes hommes et femmes sont ma fierté. Donc peu importe ce qui peut arriver je ne changerai pas alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas changer ! _Fit elle avec une voix élevée pour que tous les hommes l'entendent._

-Oui capitaine ! _Crièrent ils tous à l'unisson._

-Très bien, commençons. _Fit elle._

 _La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, elle était épuisée, arriver à ses quartiers elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle soupira le sceau lui avait aussi affaiblie son endurance, elle aurait à apprendre ou placé ces nouvelles limites. Elle se leva et alla cuisiné un repas rapide puis se doucher. Une fois fini elle se changea dans un short et un débardeur, et alla dans ses jardin privée, à l'abri de tout regards. Elle se coucha par terre et regarda les étoiles. Elle était soulagé qu'elle n'était plus importuné par Erã comme il le faisait avant. Elle voulait tellement être débarrassé de ce fardeau. Demain elle avait rendez vous avec la douzième division, qu'es ce qu'elle détestait Mayuri. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et puis il faisait ça pour son bien est elle le savait. (Et pour ses expériences et sa curiosité personnel)_

-Finalement tout n'est pas si mal. _Elle soupira. Une chose la chagrinait, elle ne s'était jamais excuser au près de Yoruichi pour les choses horribles qu'elle avait dit pendant leurs combat et pour avoir essayé de la tuer._

-Mais je me jure à moi même que si quelque chose devait mal tourné, je lui dirais tout. _Elle parlais du fait que si le hollow devait reprendre le contrôle ou que quelque chose arriverait. Elle n'aurait plus rien à perdre._

 _Elle sentie le reiatsu de Yoruichi s'approcher de ses quartiers. Elle soupira elle avait pas envie de la voir, ces barrières étaient levée elle ne savait pas si elle pourrais lui faire face ce soir. Mais soudain elle entendit une explosion venir de l'extérieur._

 _-_ Que ?! _Elle se leva rapidement et attrapa Suzumebachi avant de sortir dehors, la elle vit ce qui semblait être un espada et Yoruichi se combattre. Elle allait aider son mentor lorsqu'elle vit un autre arrancar sortir juste derrière Yoruichi. Même si elle n'était pas vêtue de sa tenue omitsuki ou de son haori mais d'un simple short et débardeur elle restait un shinigami qui plus est un capitaine, elle dégaina Suzumebachi et arrêta l'arrancar qui allait attaqué Yoruichi de dos._

-Que ce que des arrancars font ici ? _Pensa elle puis elle se dirigea d'un shunpo vers lui. Il se tourna vers elle et visa un celo, elle l'esquiva d'un shunpo._

-Pique tous les ennemis jusqu'à la mort Suzumebachi. _Et avec cette phrase son shikai se materialisa._

-Soi Fon ! _Fit Yoruichi voyant Soi Fon apparaître dans la bataille. Mais elle ne pu lui parler que son propre ennemi l'attaque._

-Merde. _Pensa elle, elle aurait à laisser Soi Fon se battre seule, bien sûr elle en était largement capable, mais les réflexes de maître et élève avait tendance à avoir la vie dure._

 _Soi Fon repoussa l'arrancar qui ne disait pas un mot juste la frappait. Elle s'apprêtait à l'attaquer mais elle avait oublié sa restriction, faisant qu'elle était plus lente qu'elle avait prévue. L'arrancar profita de cette faille et planta son zanpakuto dans son épaule droite, elle siffla de douleur et s'éloigna haletante. Le coup l'avait rendue incapable d'utiliser son bras droit donc Suzumebachi. Elle aurait à utiliser le corps à corps pour le vaincre. Elle utilisa un shumpo aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait et lança un coup de pied visant sa tête. Il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba à terre. Elle tourna quelques seconde le regard, Yoruichi semblait s'en sortir. Elle tourna alors son attention vers son ennemi. Mais elle ne remarqua pas le troisième arrancar apparaissant derrière elle. Elle eu juste le temps d'esquiver un lame visant à la décapité. Elle s'éloigna et regarda les deux arrancar. L'un avait les cheveux noir, avec une seule tresse à l'arrière de sa tête et les yeux dorée orangé, l'autre était une jeune femme avec les cheveux et la peau brune, elle avait les yeux vert. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce combat devenait à son désavantage. Elle entendit un crie de Yoruichi, elle tourna rapidement son regard vers elle et la vit à terre, sûrement Inconscient._

 _-_ Yoruichi ! _Cria elle inquiète._

 _Son ennemi était un homme au cheveux rose et au yeux dorée qui portait des lunette._

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? _Fit l'espada en s'approchant des deux autres._

-Elle est chiante elle bouge trop. _Fit la femme à la peau foncée._

-Je dois te rappeler qu'elle est la deuxième femme la plus rapide de la Soul society. _Fit l'espada au cheveux tressé d'un air ennuyé._ Même si ont le vois pas dans le tenue qu'elle porte elle est shinigami et capitaine. _Elle ne prêta pas attention à la discussion elle restait juste sur ses gardes. Soudain l'homme au cheveux rose apparaissait derrière elle. Sa lame sous la gorge de la petite capitaine qui ne l'avait pas sentie arrivé. Elle resta stoïque._

-Que veulent ils, et comment sont il entré au Seireitei ? _Elle sentait le reiatsu des autre capitaine et de ses hommes arrivé . Elle soupira ils croyaient qu'une lame sous la gorge allais l'arrêté ? Elle tourna son regard et vit que les arrancars étaient encerclé par 5 capitaine et vice capitaine. Mais aucun ne semblait vouloir attaquer car elle était prise en otage. Il y avait Hitsugaya et sa vice capitaine Matsumoto, le capitaine commandant Genryusai, Byakuya et renji et en regardant mieux il y avait aussi Isane et Unohana qui était déjà au côtés de Yoruichi._

-Que veux tu arrancar ?! _Fit Yamamoto._

-Hum hum …. Disons que j'ai pas envie de le dire. _Fit il en tirant la langue._ Vous ne pourrez rien faire tant que j'ai la capitaine en otage. _Cette dernière ria légèrement. Il fronça alors les sourcils._ Qui a t'il donc de si risible ? _Demanda il a la petite capitaine._

-Tu crois vraiment m'avoir en otage. _Fit elle en souriant, elle utilisa sa jambe droite et donna un coup dans son genou le faisant trébucher légèrement. Les autre arrancar ne pouvais pas venir l'aider, il était pris au piège par les capitaines ou vice capitaine. Elle utilise cette faille pour attraper son bras et le tordre derrière lui lui faisant lâcher son armes._

-Tu crois vraiment me maîtrisé si facilement, moi capitaine des forces spéciales. _Ria elle légèrement. Elle l'avait maîtrisé. Mais soudain l'un des arrancar se libéra et attaqua Soi Fon, les autres capitaine furent attaqué par le deuxième arrancar, elle du lâcher l'homme au yeux dorée qui se vengea en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'estomac la faisant trébuché à cause de la douleur._

-Bye bye. _Fit il avant de disparaître avec les deux arrancar aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé. Soi Fon jura sous son souffle alors qu'elle se mit à genoux tenant douloureusement son ventre. Elle essaya de se relever mais sur son mauvais bras lui causant de vaciller, elle fut rattraper par des bras elle se tourna et vit Isane la tenant derrière elle._

-Comment va Yoruichi-sama ? _Demanda elle inquiète, elle essuya le sang de sa bouche et toussa légèrement._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien elle est juste inconsciente, ses blessures ne sont pas fatal. _Soi Fon soupira et se releva titubant légèrement. Elle tenait son bras droit et se dirigea vers Yamamoto._

-Comment sont ils arrivés ici sans être repéré ? _Fit elle au plus âgée._

-Ils ont dû utiliser un garganta, que c'est il passé ? _Demanda il a la jeune capitaine. Les autre capitaines étaient parti fouillé le Seireitei._

-J'étais dans mes quartiers quand j'ai entendue une explosion, quand je suis sortie, J'ai vue Shihōin-sama. _Oui, elle utilisait sont son nom sous sa forme formelle._ Combattre avec un espada j'ai attaqué le deuxième arrancar puis un troisième est arrivé, l'espada a vaincu Shihōin-sama et il se sont mit à trois contre un avant de me prendre en otage, puis la suite vous la connaissez. _Il acquiesça._

-Je vais augmenter les sécurités. Allez vous faire soigner maintenant. _Elle acquiesça même si elle avait nullement l'intention d'aller se faire soigner, ses blessures n'étaient pas si grave que ça. Elle se dirigea vers Yoruichi et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, son bras pendant mollement à sa droite. Son épaules était sûrement démise en plus de l'entaille. Elle regarda le corps de la femme tan, elle avait de nombreuses blessures dont le sang s'écoulait de certaines, elle était inconsciente mais sa respiration était calme et visage détendue. Soi Fon soupira de soulagement._

-Ne vous en faite pas elle est hors de danger. _Fit Unohana en s'approchant. Elle se leva et acquiesça avant de s'éloigner, elle ne voulais pas montré qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Yoruichi en public. Unohana remarquais bien que la jeune fille avait été attaqué par surprise, elle était dans une tenue de nuit, ses cheveux était lâchée._

-Comment Yoruichi-sama à elle pu être vaincue si facilement, l'arrancar n'avait quasiment aucunes blessure. _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Et que faisaient ils près de la deuxième division. _Elle s'éloigna du groupe de shinigami lorsqu'elle fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule, celle non blessée, elle se tourna et vit Unohana._

-Ou comptez vous aller ? _Demanda doucement Unohana._

-Me changé. _Répondit elle simplement, elle était encore vêtue d'un simple short et d'un tee-shirt et n'aimais pas ça._

-Laissez moi d'abord vous soigner. _Fit Unohana d'une voix plutôt convainquant._

 _-_ Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment mes blessures ne sont pas si grave. _Fit elle poliment._

-Ce n'est pas à discuter. _Soi Fon soupira et finalement accepta, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle s'asseya et Retsu commença par soignée son épaule._

-La lame à sectionner le muscle, vous aurez sûrement un peu de mal à utiliser votre bras droit pour les prochaines semaines, et l'épaule et démise mais cela ne posera pas de problème. Malheureusement votre bras devra être immobilisé un certain temps. _Puis la femme médecin passa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille._ Quelques organes internes ont été atteint mais rien de bien méchant. _Après quelques minutes Soi Fon avait fini avec Unohana et se releva._

-Vous devez vous reposer, les autre capitaines s'occuperont de la surveillance du Seireitei. C'est un ordre. _Fit Unohana avec un visage sérieux. Elle était la seule avec le capitaine commandant à pouvoir donné des ordres au capitaines._

-Mais je ne peux pas. C'est ma division qui a été attaqué, je ne peux pas me reposer alors que des arrancar ont infiltré le Seireitei ! _Fit elle avec un regard sombre. Elle en avait marre d'être mis sur le côté. Yoruichi avait été blessée, des arrancars c'étaient attaqué à elle. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec le hollow qu'elle avait en elle. Elle ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Unohana pour l'une des rares fois fronça les sourcils arborant un air sérieux._

-Arrêtez d'être si têtu, dans votre état de fatigue vous ne pourrez rien faire, vos blessures ne sont pas guéri et avec votre bras droit inutilisable vous ne pourrez pas combattre. _Unohana n'aimais pas élevé la voix, mais elle faisait ça pour le bien de la petite capitaine, même si elle devait être brusque. Soi Fon souffla frustrée._

-Très bien. _Elle salua la capitaine et alla à ses quartier après avoir parler au capitaine commandant. Elle avait donné des ordres au membre de sa division. Puis était aller dans ses quartiers. Elle regarda le bandages autour de son épaule, et son bras immobilisé, elle avait été blessé si facilement, elle se sentait si faible, et Yoruichi avait été blessé à cause de son incompétence. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement son corp réclamait le sommeil. Elle se changea dans un kimono de nuit et s'endormit, il était encore tôt dans la nuit._

~A suivre~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13: Mission exécutée.**_

 _Soi Fon se réveilla le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit quelqu'un assis sur son lit, elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi assise à côté d'elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Soi Fon se redressa hâtivement._

-Yoruichi-sama, vous allez bien ? _Demanda elle inquiète, elle avait quelques bandages sur son corp mais rien de bien imposant_

-Hey calme toi dès le matin. _Fit doucement Yoruichi elle souria._ Oui ne t'en fait pas je vais bien.

-Je suis soulagée. _Fit elle en soupirant elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle le disait à haute voix._ Que faite vous ici ? Vous devriez être en train de vous reposer.

-Unohana m'a expliquée ce qui c'est passer, je suis venue voir comment tu allais. _Fit elle en souriant à la jeune capitaine._

-Ne vous en faite pas, mes blessures ne sont pas importante. _Yoruichi regarda l'atèle maintenant le bras de la jeune fille en place et le bandage autours de son épaule._ Que c'est il passé ?

-Je me dirigeais vers la deuxième division lorsque j'ai vue cette espada dans la cours de la deuxième division, puis il m'a attaqué, semblerait il parce que je l'ai repéré, après ça, je t'ai vue te joindre au combat. Mais cette espada était trop habile je ne sais pas comment, mais il me blessait sans même me toucher. _Elle soupira._ Après quoi il m'a vaincue.

-Que faisait il ici ? _Demanda Soi Fon à elle même._

-Je suppose qu'il est peut être venue s'attaquer à toi. Avec le hollow en toi ce serait une possibilité envisageable, il semblait te vouloir vivante, sinon ils auraient essayé de te tuer, ce qui n'a pas été le cas selon ce que l'on m'a expliqué. Mais ce que je n'ai pas encore compris, c'est pourquoi ils ont abandonné si facilement, ils voyaient qu'ils avaient aucune chances ? Ou ils avaient déjà accompli ce pourquoi ils étaient venue _s ? Fit Yoruichi pensif. Soi Fon se leva de son lit et pris sa tenue d'omitsuki dans son armoire. Yoruichi la regarda puis lui demanda._

-Tu arrivera à te changer seule ? _Elle faisait référence au fait qu'elle avait un bras bloqué_ , il était replié contre sa poitrine, maintenue par une attèle, il était impossible de le bouger, pour ménager son épaule.

-Nan mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. _Répondit Soi Fon gênée, même si il était vrais qu'elle aurait du mal seule. Yoruichi se releva du lit et pris les vêtements des bras de la petite capitaine._

-Ça ne me gène pas d'accord. _Fit elle en lui souriant tendrement._ Et si tu te sent gênée, sache que je t'ai déjà changé plus d'une fois quand tu étais inconsciente. _Fit elle. Soi Fon rougissa incontrôlablement. Finalement elle acquiesce. Yoruichi l'aida à enlever son kimono de nuit, puis l'aider à enfiler sa tenue d'omitsuki et son shihakusho._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Fit Soi Fon, elle se sentait mal, Yoruichi a toujours été là pour elle comme une mère mais elle ne faisait que de lui faire du mal. Yoruichi vit le regard attristé de la jeune capitaine. Cela lui serrait le coeur, peu importe qu'elle en soit la raison. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la plus jeune._

-Hey qu'est ce qui a ? _Demanda elle doucement. La jeune fille au cheveux de jais hocha négativement la tête. Yoruichi souffla doucement et pris Soi Fon dans ses bras._ Si tu ne veux pas me le dire cela est ton choix, mais sache que je serai à ton écoute si tu est prête à me le dire. _Soi Fon repensa à la scène qu'il y avait eu il y a bientôt deux mois, le jours ou Soi Fon était dans son fauteuil roulant juste après son coma, le jours ou elle avait craquée et que Yoruichi l'avait réconfortée. Yoruichi a toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Murmura elle_ en se séparant.

-Je suis désolée, je dois apporter un rapport d'urgence avant 8h. _Il était déjà 7h50. Yoruichi acquiesça et Soi Fon partie. Yoruichi souria tristement, elle voulait tellement protégée la jeune fille. Même si Soi Fon avait un hollow en elle, même si elle risquait de la tuer comme ce jours fatidique, elle tenait à elle plus que tout, cette enfant qui était tellement comme une fille pour elle. Elle savait que Soi Fon avait besoin de son soutien, elle l'a surtout réaliser à la quatrième division lorsque la jeune capitaine était au plus bas, elle pleurait souvent, elle était tellement mal à la sortie de son coma. Ce jours la elle a réalisé que les larmes de la jeune fille la faisait souffrir plus qu'elle ne le pensais et qu'elle ne voulais plus jamais les revoir coulé._

 _Dans le château de las noches._

 _Aizen souria alors qu'il regardait une feuille devant lui._

-Pour le moment tout est parfait. _Il se tourna vers un homme a coter de lui._

-Allons allons… tout est trop facile pour le moment, passons à la phase d'action. Je la veux vivante.

-Enfin. _Souria un homme dans l'ombre._

 _Seireitei_

 _Soi Fon regarda l'heure il était presque midi. Le rapport entre toutes ses unités avait été beaucoup plus long qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Elle soupira, soudain ses sens épuisée lui permirent de ressentir une présence. Elle mit lentement sa main gauche sur son zanpakuto. La présence s'intensifiait alors. Elle regardais autours d'elle, mais elle ne voyait que des arbres et des bâtiments, aucune âmes en vue._

-Sors de la ! _Cria elle. Soudain la présence disparue sans bruit._

-Je suis suivi. _Fit elle mentalement. Elle enleva sa main de la garde de suzumebachi. Elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment a de nombreuse reprises sans avoir de preuves concrètes , mais la c'était la fois de trop avec l'attaque des arrancars._ Je ferais mieux de rester sur mes gardes. _Elle retourna à sa division. Elle remarqua que Yoruichi avait déjà dû partir, elle trouva une lettre sur son bureau. Elle la pris et la lis._

-Rejoins moi au champs de cerisiers, Yoruichi. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Impossible… _Murmura elle. Elle remis son zanpakuto dans son dos et alla au champs. Mais à son arrivée, il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi lui souriant appuyé sur un arbres._

-Coucou Soi Fon. _La jeune femme à la peau tan approcha sa main pour caresser les cheveux corbeau de sa jeune élève, mais cette dernière attrapa fermement sa main tan avant qu'elle ne la touche, elle avait un sourire obscure sur ses lèvres._

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils._

-Que raconte tu _? Elle dégagea sa main et se recula._ Soi Fon pourquoi fais tu ça ? _Cette dernière se mit à rire._

-Déjà de un, ce n'était pas parfaitement l'écriture de Yoruichi, il est malheureux pour vous que je sache parfaitement décrypter n'importe quel écriture, et de deux, Yoruichi ne me dirait pas bonjour sachant que l'on s'est vues ce matin. _sa main gauche alla à son zanpakuto toujours souriante. Et_ enfin de trois, elle ne m'appellerais jamais Soi Fon mais Soi dans ce genre de situation. _Et avec ça elle utilisa un shunpo et visa la gorge de la femme devant elle de son zanpakuto, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas ambidextre, donc elle maîtrisait beaucoup moin bien son arme de la main gauche, alors son adversaire esquiva._

-J'en attendait pas moin de la capitaine l'omitsuki. Courageuse qui plus est, vous êtes venue dans la gueule du loup même blessée. _La femme passa une main devant son visage et devenit un espada au cheveux rose._ Aporro pour vous servir. _Il souria. Elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup moin de chance avec son bras droit inutilisable, mais elle savait en venant ici qu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre._

-Shunko… _Murmura elle, puis du vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle._ Je l'aurais au corp à corp… _Pensa elle. Elle attendait qu'il attaque, ce qu'il, bien sur, fit. Elle esquiva habilement la lame venant à sa droite et sauta dans les air, elle tourna sa jambe et frappa sa jambe gauche vers l'homme. Il bloqua le coup mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer elle se dégagea et resta à une distance de sécurité._

-Habile mais rien de choquant vue votre taille. _Il souria et lécha sa lame._ Prendre de la distance ne servira à rien. _Soudainement la capitaine grimaça et tomba à genoux._

-Que ?! _Pensa elle en tenant sa jambe douloureuse. Elle baissa son regard vers cette dernière, et à son plus grand choque elle ne pouvait plus la bouger._

-J'ai sectionné votre muscle, vous ne pouvez plus courir comme avant. _Elle regarda choqué quand et comment avait il pus faire ça ? Elle essaya de se relever mais il c'était impossible, sa jambe ne répondait plus du tout._

-Merde. _Pensa elle en plissant les yeux, elle était complètement à sa merci._

-Vous êtes fait _. Il souria et s'approcha d'elle._

 _Yoruichi était enfin de retour au quartier de Soi Fon. Elle la chercha, mais ne la trouva nul part, pourtant il faisait déjà nuit noir._

-Shihoin-san. _Elle se tourna et vit Omaeda._ Auriez vous vue le capitaine ? Elle n'est nul part et m'a dit de vérifier ses papier avant qu'elle rentre. Mais elle devrait être de retour depuis longtemps. _Elle vit le regard inquiet du lieutenant._

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, elle est peut être juste en retard. _Il hocha négativement la tête._

-Elle n'a jamais été en retard, la seule fois où elle l'a été, elle avait été gravement blessée en mission. _Il fouilla dans sa poche._ J'ai trouver ça dans son bureau, je pensais donc qu'elle était avec _vous. Elle pris la lettre et la lue. Elle fronça alors les sourcils dans le choque._

-Je n'ai jamais écrit ça… _Murmura elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le lieutenant._ Reste ici. _Puis elle disparut d'un shunpo, elle ne pouvait pas sentir le reiatsu de la petite capitaine, même si elle le masquait souvent c'est inquiétant._ Faite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée. _Pria elle mentalement. Elle arriva au champs de Sakura, ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors horrifié. Il y avait du sang partout, les arbres étaient déracinés, il y avait des traces évidentes de lutte. Elle se retourna et remarqua quelque chose de blanc et orange au loin._ Non… _Murmura elle. Elle s'approcha, il s'agissait du haori de la jeune fille, taché de sang._ Soi Fon ! _Cria elle espérant avoir une réponse mais rien._ Merde ! _Jura elle avant de disparaître._

 _Soi Fon repris conscience. Elle remarqua qu'elle était suspendu par les poignées, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, elle remarqua aussi la douleur saisissante dans son épaule droite, mais rien d'étonnant, elle était accroché par le poignet, elle remarqua aussi la douleur dans sa jambe gauche. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était une aiguille planté dans son bras._

-Oui nous l'avons capturé, nous allons passer à la phase une. _Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une salle qui ressemblait à une cave, elle remarqua par l'ambiance qu'elle était encore au Seireitei et non au Hueco Mondo._ Enfin réveillée, vous avez fait une bonne sieste. _Aporro s'approcha. Elle voulait le repousser mais elle se sentait si faible. Il pris son visage dans sa main._ Regarder comme vous êtes sans défense maintenant. _Elle essaya de se débattre légèrement seulement pour grimacer à la douleur dans son épaule._ Je suis désolée pour votre épaule que j'avais démise plus tôt. _Il passa sa main sur cette dernière._ Mais il fallait bien que je vous acroche, même si ce ne doit pas être très confortable quand votre épaule est censé être immobilisé. _Il l'a serra mais elle resta stoïque malgré la douleur horrible, elle lui lançant un regard mortel._ Je sais qu'en tant que chef de l'omitsuki, vous avez été entraînés à vous taire même sous la torture.

 _Elle le regarda se demandant ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il pris un couteau en main et commença à joué avec entre ses mains._

-Ont m'a dit de m'occuper de vous sans vous tuée, ont ne pas dit de ne pas m'amuser. _Il sourit un sourire tordu. Il passa la lame sur sa joue, le sang coulant doucement par la coupure fraîche, elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'éloigna et lécha la lame._ Insensible à moi hein. _Il s'approcha à nouveau. Elle en profita pour essayer de lui donner un coup de pied et de briser les chaînes._

-Merde elle sont scellé avec un kido. _L'arrancar esquiva le coup rapidement._

-Je suis surpris, vous avez encore assez de force pour vous défendre. _Elle le regarda essoufflée, le simple effort avait été épuisant pour elle._ Malheureusement ses chaînes sont renforcés avec un kido, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant, je sais que vous vous y connaissez très bien en kido de scellement et de barrière, mais dans votre états vous ne pourrez pas le brisé. _Son visage se tordait dans l'amusement._ Je vais devoir vous punir. _Soudain elle sentit une douleur atroce à son autre jambe. Elle se contenta de grimacer et d'étouffer un gémissement. Elle savait ce qui venait de se passer._

-Il a immobilisé mes deux jambes. _Réalisa elle, maintenant que son muscle de sa jambe droite avait été rompu comme l'autre, elle était dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Elle plissa les yeux._ Merde. _Pensa elle. Elle Réfléchit à une solution mais n'en trouva pas, son esprit était embrouillé elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer du tout._ Que ma t'il injecté _? Se demanda elle alors que sa vision devenit trouble._

-Bonne nuit capitaine. _Avant qu'elle ne le réalisa elle était à nouveau endormi._

 _Première division._

 _Tous les capitaines étaient convoqués ._

-Nous venons de nous signaler la disparition du capitaine Soi Fon, cela est très grave, son haori à été retrouvée ensanglanté dans une forêt, elle avait reçu une fausse lettre pour s'y retrouver, sa disparition et d'autant plus inquiétant que sur place nous avons détecté son reiatsu, mais aussi celui d'un espada. _Tous dans la salle était choqués par la nouvelle._ Les motifs nous sont encore inconnue, mais nous devons la retrouver rapidement. _Fit Yamamoto._ Nous pouvons compter sur l'aide de Shihōin Yoruichi. _Elle entra dans la pièce, d'un air sérieux._ Nous avons pu suivre son reiatsu jusqu'au Rukongai. Nous avons de forte raison de croire qu'elle peut être là bas. Je veux que cette mission passe en priorité avant toutes autres. Je convoque sur cette mission, le capitaine Unohana. _Elle le regarda et hocha la tête d'un air sérieux._ Le capitaine Kurotsuchi. _Il haussa les épaules._ Et le capitaine Ukitake. _Il hocha la tête._ Nous ne savons pas si cela a un rapport avec son hollow, mais rester sur vos gardes. Vous pouvez disposer sauf les capitaine que j'ai appelé précédemment et l'ancien capitaine Shihoin. _Tous quittèrent la pièce silencieusement._

-Unohana je compte sur vous pour les accomper au Rukongai, et dès que vous retrouverez la capitaine, de suite vérifier son sceau. Shihōin Yoruichi, vous serrez le guide de la mission, vos compétences d'assassin et d'espionnage nous serons certainement utile. Capitaine Kurotsuchi vous devrez surveiller les reiatsu se trouvant au Rukongai et les aller retour depuis le Seireitei. Enfin le capitaine Ukitake vous les accompagnerez et les guiderez à travers le Rukongai. Nous devons la retrouver rapidement. Je compte sur vous. Ils acquiescèrent.

-Tien bon Soi… _Pria silencieusement l'ancienne capitaine._

 _~A suivre~_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Voilà, désolé du retard, c'était la période d'examens ces deux derniers mois pour moi, et c'est pas fini… yay… dans deux jours le bac blanc puis les épreuves du bac. Vraiment désolé si je met rarement à jours les histoires !**_

 _ **Chapitre 14: Pourquoi s'acharner ?**_

 _Soi Fon rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle remarqua des coupures sur son corp, elle se sentait très faible, elle arrivait à peine à se tenir debout, ses poignets étaient douloureux. Elle leva lentement la tête, il n'y avait personne. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était plus que dans sa tenue d'omitsuki._

-Le salaud… il c'est amusé quand j'étais inconsciente… _Elle plissa les yeux._ Mais que veut il au juste. _Elle se doutait que ça devait avoir un lien avec Era._ Alors ils seraient au courant. Mais que voudrais ils donc _? Elle essaya de dégager ses poignets, mais n'en avait pas la force, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes , mais si elle se laissant pendre par les bras pour soulager ses jambes, ses poignet la faisait souffrir et si elle voulais soulager ses poignet, c'étaient ses muscles sectionné qui la faisait souffrir._ Merde… _Jura elle_. Si au moin je savais ce qu'il voulait. _Elle ferma les yeux et concentration son kido sur les chaînes. Finalement après quelques minutes elle s'affala haletante._ Merde… _Jura elle à nouveau._ Je ne sais pas quoi faire... _Elle se mordit la lèvre, pouvant goûté son propre sang. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici, elle avait passé la majeure partie inconsciente. Elle se sentait tellement faible, sans eau et sans nourriture son corp ne tiendrais pas longtemps et elle le savait._

 _Yoruichi marcha dans les rues du Seireitei, ça faisait deux jours depuis la disparition de Soi Fon. Elle n'arrivait plus à se reposer ou manger tellement elle angoissait. Ils n'avaient trouvé quasiment rien hors mis que Soi Fon avait été capturée vivante, et qu'elle était encore au Seireitei sûrement quelques part au Rukongai. Retenue par un ou des arrancars. Elle voulait aller la chercher sur place mais Yamamoto avait refusé en l'assurant qu'il faisait déjà leurs maximum. Elle avait contacté Urahara qui c'était mis en collaboration avec Mayuri pour la retrouver. Elle regardait la lune. Sa disparition avait été si soudaine le matin même elle était là, à côté d'elle a son réveil et le soir venue elle avait été enlevé. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait juste envie de partir au Rukongai à sa recherche. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ça serait vein. Elle avait elle même enquêter sur place, elle avait trouvé des marque de Suzumebachi prouvant que Soi Fon c'était défendu mais elle n'avait malheureusement rien trouver de rassurant._

-S'il te plaît Soi, tient bon. _Fit elle en pensant à sa jeune élève._

 _Autres part_

 _Soi Fon rouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance, elle essayait juste de se reposer un peu. Elle sentait une présence se rapprocher._

-Qu'allons nous faire de vous ? _Demanda Aporro en rentrant de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui._

-Que voulez vous de moi ? _Demanda elle froidement._

-Vous avez enfin retrouver le sens de la parole, pour la peine je vais vous répondre. _Il s'approcha et posa une main sur sa poitrine._ Nous voulons zéro. Et je pense que nous avons assez joué, ça fait déjà trois jours que vous êtes ici. _Il sourit et leva sa main._ Il est temps de régler ça.

 _Avant de le réaliser, Soi Fon sentie une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine la faisant crier. Aporro avait planté sa main dans sa poitrine._ Voyons où est il ? _Soi Fon sentie sa main bougé, elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle sentait le sang coulant par terre,_ Voilà. _Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un kido puis sa main enfin sortie. Elle retomba en avant silencieuse, sauf pour sa respiration brusque et rapide._

-Qu'a t'il fait ?! _Pensa elle malgré la douleur saisissante, ses yeux se fermaient doucement, a cause de la rapide perte de sang._

-Allons restez avec moi. _Aporro pris le menton de la jeune capitaine, son corp était inerte, elle à peine consciente et le leva, leurs regards l'un dans l'autre._ Votre reiatsu devrait être détectable maintenant, nous nous reverrons, essayer de rester en vie jusqu'à leurs arriver. _Soi Fon le regardait dans ses yeux malgré la brume qu'elle voyait._ Au revoir capitaine. _Il lâcha son menton et sortie de la pièce. Elle lutta pour la conscience mais le combat était perdu d'avance alors qu'elle s'enfonça doucement dans l'inconscience._

 _Yoruichi était au quartier de Soi Fon, appuyé contre un mur, elle avait passé les derniers jours à enquêter mais toujours rien. Le reiatsu de la jeune capitaine était indétectable il n'y avait aucunes traces. Jusqu'à que soudainement une minuscule trace de ce dernier se fit sentir. Elle leva rapidement la tête._

-Soi Fon ! _Pensa elle, elle reçut aussitôt un papillon la convoquant à la première division aussi vite qu'elle le pu._

 _Elle arriva dans la salle dans laquel se trouvait seulement Unohana. Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Bonjour Shihōin-san. _Elle leva les yeux vers Yamamoto._ Comme vous l'avez sûrement ressentie, une très légère trace du reiatsu du capitaine Soi Fon a été détecté, seule quelques rares shinigami peuvent la sentir comme vous ancien capitaine de l'omitsuki et Unohana ayant une grande maîtrise du reiatsu, je n'ai convoqué que vous, car je veux que cette mission reste secrète, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver, je veux que vous alliez vers la source du reiatsu. _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, elle sentait le reiatsu de Soi Fon faiblir lentement._

-Je ne veux pas pressé les chose mais il serait bon de se dépêcher, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais à la vitesse ou le reiatsu chute elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. _Fit Unohana sérieusement._

-Très bien allez y et faite comme bon vous semble. _Avec cela il claqua sa canne par terre. Les deux femmes disparaissèrent d'un shunpo. Elle arrivèrent rapidement dans une forêt._

-Comment va elle d'après vous ? _Demanda Yoruichi très inquiète, elle avait enfin retrouvé la trace de sa petite abeille et ne voulais pas arriver trop tard. Elle vit Unohana froncé les sourcils._

-Sont reiatsu n'est pas stables et très faible elle doit être grièvement blessé. _Le trajet fut silencieux, elle arrivèrent à leurs destinations une petite maison au fond d'une forêt, Unohana se positionna près de la porte, une main sur son zanpakuto, Yoruichi la regarda et hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, mais la pièce était vide, elle avança jusqu'à la deuxième porte. Yoruichi ouvrit la porte et Unohana entra. Les deux furent horrifié, la pièce était vide sauf pour une figure inconsciente accroché par les poignées, une flaque de sang à ses pieds venant d'une blessure sanglante à la poitrine._

-Soi ! _Fit rapidement Yoruichi, mais elle remarqua rapidement que cette dernière était inconsciente, sa tête pendant en avant._

-Il faut la détacher. _Fit Unohana, en voyant l'état de la jeune fille, mais si elle ne disait rien elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir elle avait perdu une immense quantité de sang et était salement battu. Yoruichi hocha la tête, Unohana se plaça devant la capitaine et Yoruichi brissa les chaîne avec un kido, la jeune fille s'écroula et Unohana la rattrapa avant de la coucher par terre, là, Yoruichi avait une vue plus dégagé de son état. Elle posa ses main sur sa bouche horrifié, la jeune fille avait des coupure et hématome, mais surtout un énorme troue dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à genoux à côté de sa tête et caressa ses cheveux les plaçant derrière son oreille, pendant que Unohana faisait un rapide diagnostic. Cette dernière posa ses doigts sur son point d'impulsion. Et fronça les sourcils. Sa respiration était quasiment inexistante et son pouls très faible. Elle posa sa main au dessus de l'énorme entaille et commença à la soigné, elle posa son autre main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et vérifia le sceau du reiatsu du hollow. Elle soupira de soulagement, le sceau était intacte._

-Soi Fon tien bon, tu n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant. _Murmura elle a la jeune fille inconsciente._

-J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, nous devons l'amener rapidement au Seireitei, je n'ai pas le matériel suffisant pour la soignée ici, elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine très rapidement. _Yoruichi regarda son visage pâle, sa respiration était calme, presque inaudible. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé ou pourquoi, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'à l'heure actuelle elle devait se dépêcher ._

-Très bien. _Unohana leva doucement la jeune fille tremblante sur un bras et posa son haori sur son petit corp avec l'autre. Puis elle se leva la jeune fille dans ses bras, Yoruichi voyais que la jeune fille était gelée à cause de la perte de sang, elle tremblait voilement et sa respiration était tremblante et faible._

-Ont va se dépêcher ne t'en fait pas. _Pensa elle en shunpotan rapidement, elle ralentissait pour suivre la vitesse d'Unohana. Après plusieurs minutes Yoruichi se retourna vers Retsu._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda elle. Unohana surveillait son état en même temps qu'elle avançait._

-Elle faibli. Il faut se dépêcher. _Fit tout ce que Retsu disait. Soudain elles entendit un léger murmure, Unohana s'arrêta et regarda le corp dans ses bras._

-Erã… _Murmura la jeune fille les yeux toujours fermé._

-Elle est délirante à cause de la perte de sang. _Fit la femme médecin. Elle mis les cheveux corbeau trempée derrière ses oreilles, elle était en nage et murmurait des choses pour la plupart incompréhensible. Puis elles repartirent._

-Qui est Erã ? _Se demanda l'ancienne capitaine. Elle savait que la jeune fille était délirante mais elle devait quand même sortir se nom de quelque part._

 _Unohana arriva à la quatrième division avec le corp de la jeune fille inerte dans ses bras, elle demanda à Yoruichi de rester dehors, cette dernière accepta à contre cœur.. Isane se tourna vers elle choqué._

-Que- _Mais elle fut coupé par sa capitaine qui avait un air très sérieux._

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer le temps joue contre nous, amène moi trois poche du groupe AB+. _Isane hocha silencieusement la tête est parti. Après avoir installé la capitaine sur un lit elle commença à la soigné._

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a met dans cette état. _Pensa Unohana, si elle ne trouvait pas ce qui se passait la jeune femme avait peu de chance de survie, certes la blessure lui avait fait perdre une grande quantité de sang mais ça n'expliquait pourquoi la jeune fille était dans un état si grave. Isane entra dans la pièce avec les poche de sang._

-Elle est en anémie et en hypotension. _Fit la femme mature à son élève. La blessure état enfin refermé, et l'hémorragie endiguer, mais elle devait toujours trouver ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit un gémissement et regarda la jeune fille tournant lentement son visage de gauche à droite, elle était en sueur, sa respiration lourde. Isane s'approcha et caressa les cheveux trempée derrière son oreille._

-Ça va aller... _Murmura elle. Elle et Soi Fon étaient de bonnes amis, elle avait à peu près le même âge et les mêmes ideos. Même le jours ou il avait retrouvé la capitaine au hueco mondo Unohana n'avait jamais vue la jeune fille comme ça. Elle avait beau faire des examens tout semblait être normal alors que l'état de la capitaine empirait de minutes en minutes. Elle souffla profondément et posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant. Après quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux._

-Un poison… _Murmura elle. Isane regarda perdu. Unohana se tourna rapidement vers les armoires dernière elle._ C'est un poison qui l'a met dans cette état, il est indétectable ou presque mais surtout il va être difficile à endiguer et à extraire de son système. _Elle fronça les sourcils en sortant une seringue._ Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le faire. _Repris elle. Isane regarda sous le choque, elle n'avait jamais vue sa capitaine douté en ses capacités._

 _Soi Fon était de retour dans un lieux qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps._

-Era… _Murmura._

-Ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas Shaolin. _Elle vit sa silhouette au loin._ Malheureusement, à moin que vous mouriez nous ne recevrons plus jusqu'au jours j. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Jours j ? _Demanda elle avec dédain._

-Oui, quand mon maître me libérera. _Fit il avant de disparaître._

-Attend ! _Mais elle sentit sa conscience s'estomper._

 _Unohana était concentrée depuis maintenant une heure en essayant d'extraire le poison, elle en avait enlevé une partie et avait réussi à ralentir sa propagation mais la jeune fille était toujours dans un état grave. Unohana souffla, continuant son traitement. Elle remarqua à nouveau du mouvement, la jeune fille faisait de légers gémissement ressemblant à des pleurnichement. La femme médecin s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front en mettant ses cheveux trempée derrière son oreille, elle remarqua alors que la jeune shinigami était très fiévreuse. Elle pris un tissu humide qu'elle posa sur son front._

-Tien le coup le temps que j'extrais le poison. _Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avais plus de nouvelle de Yoruichi. Elle alla dehors et remarqua la jeune femme assise sur la chaise endormi, elle n'avait plus dormi correctement depuis l'enlèvement de sa protégée, le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé et la fatigue ont du avoir raison d'elle. Retsu souria et retourna dans la pièce. La jeune capitaine était très agité._

-Era… _Murmura elle à nouveau._

-Isane donne lui un calmant. _Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'iv._

-Quel est l'utilité de ce poison. _Certe il détruisait lentement la jeune fille de l'intérieur mais la femme médecin pouvais dire que ce n'était pas son rôle premier, malheureusement malgré toute ses recherches elle n'avais pas trouvé._ Faite que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec le hollow. _Pria elle, si jamais ça avait un rapport avec ce dernier, Soi Fon serais sûrement banni du Seireitei pour ne pas risquer de danger. Elle remarqua qu'avec le calmant la jeune capitaine se calma sa respiration en fit légèrement de même. Elle passa sa main sur les cheveux corbeau de la jeune fille qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa fille au fur et à mesure des deux-cents années qu'elles avaient passé ensemble._

-Erã que veux tu ?! _Cria Soi fon mais elle n'eu aucunes réponses._ Merde Erã répond à la fin ! _Une silhouette apparaissant devant elle._

-Vous me casser les oreilles. _Il soupira._ Que voulez vous ?

-Qui est celui qui te libérera et que veut il ? _Demanda d'un regard sombre._

-Vous le connaissez très bien, est ce qu'il veut c'est la puissance. J'ai répondu alors laissez moi en paix. _Il claqua sa main et la conscience de la jeune fille sombra à nouveau._

 _Elle reprit doucement conscience. Elle se sentait horrible mal, elle avait chaud, elle avait juste envie d'enlever la couverture qui l'a couvrait, chaque muscles de son corps lui faisait mal, surtout sa poitrine chaque inspirations la brûlais de l'intérieur. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait aucunes tension dans ses poignets, au contraire, elle était reposé contre quelques chose de mou. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était à la quatrième division._

-Je suis de retour au Seireitei… _Pensa elle soulagée. Elle essaya de se mettre assise mais c'était impossible entre la douleur horrible à la poitrine et son bras droit qui était immobilisé. Elle remarqua la perfusion à son bras et les bandage partout sur son corps. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle se souvenait des yeux dorée qui l'a fixait avec un sourire sadique puis son bras pénétrant dans sa poitrine, elle eu un frison au rappel du souvenir douloureux. Mais malgré tout elle était soulagée d'être de retour à la maison, en vie. Elle ferma les yeux, sont corp était épuisée. Elle reconnaissait grâce à son expérience les symptômes et effet secondaire d'un poison._

-Mais quand ? _Pensa elle. Elle souffla et se détendit avant de retomber dans l'inconscient._

-Elle revient… _Fit une voix. Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Unohana debout à coter de son lit, elle se tourna vers elle et souria._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _La jeune femme était encore embrumée, elle se sentait aussi mal que quand elle s'était réveillé la première fois, elle gémissait doucement en se déplaçant légèrement._

-Essayer de ne pas bouger. _Commanda doucement Unohana._

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Nous vous avons retrouvé au Rukongai, vous étiez dans un état très grave, un poison à enflammer tous vos muscle, d'où la douleur que vous ressentez. _Elle souria._ Mais j'ai réussi à enlever la grand majorité de ce dernier, le reste sera éliminer par vos défense, sinon le reste de vos blessures étaient elle même assez importante. Votre épaule était à nouveau démise, rien d'étonnant, vos poignet était brûlé et vous aviez une énorme plaie à la poitrine. _Elle soupira._ Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais vous étiez vraiment dans un sal état votre réveil tient du miracle. _Elle souria._ Yoruichi était plus que soulagé en vous voyant saine et sauve. _Soi Fon pris doucement les nouvelles._

-Ou est elle ? _Demanda elle légèrement inquiète._

-Elle est rentrée se reposer, une fois que vous étiez hors de danger je lui ai ordonné de prendre du repos, elle est restée à vos côté plus de vingt-quatre heures, pendant la phase la plus critique ou vous luttiez contre le poison restant. _Soi Fon regarda légèrement étonné. Avant de soupirer._

-Encore une fois…

~A suivre~


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15: Est-ce trop tard ?**_

 _Unohana arriva à la quatrième division avec le corp de la jeune fille inerte dans ses bras, elle demanda à Yoruichi de rester dehors, cette dernière accepta à contre cœur. Isane se tourna vers elle choquée._

-Que _. Mais elle fut coupé par sa capitaine qui avait un air sérieux._

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer le temps joue contre nous, amène moi trois poches du groupe AB+. _Isane hocha silencieusement la tête et parti. Après avoir installée la capitaine sur un lit elle commença à la soignée._

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a met dans cet état. _Pensa Unohana, si elle ne trouvait pas ce qui se passait, la jeune femme avait actuellement très peu de chance de survie, certes, la blessure lui avait fait perdre une grande quantitée de sang, mais cela n'expliquais pas pourquoi la jeune fille était dans un état si grave. Isane entra dans la pièce avec les poche de sang._

-Elle est en anémie et en hypotension. _Fit la femme mature à son élève. La blessure état enfin refermée, et l'hémorragie endiguer mais elle devait toujours trouver ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit un gémissement, elle regarda vers sa droite, la jeune fille tournais lentement son visage de gauche à droite, elle était en sueur, sa respiration lourde. Isane s'approcha et caressa les cheveux trempée derrière son oreille._

-Ça va aller... _Murmura elle. Elle est Soi Fon était de bonnes amies, elles avaient à peu près le même âge et les même ideos. Même le jours ou il avait retrouvé la capitaine au hueco mondo Unohana n'avait jamais vue la jeune fille comme ça. Elle avait beau faire des examens, tout semblait être normal alors que l'état de la capitaine empirait de minutes en minutes. Elle souffla profondément et posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant. Après quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux._

-Un poison… _Murmura elle. Isane regarda perdu. Unohana se tourna rapidement vers les armoires derrière elle._ C'est un poison qui l'a met dans cet état, il est indétectable ou presque mais surtout il va être difficile à endiguer et à extraire de son système. _Elle fronça les sourcils et pris une seringue._ Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le faire avant qu'elle en meurt. _Repris elle. Isane regarda sous le choque, elle n'avait jamais vue sa capitaine douté en ses capacités._

 _Soi Fon était de retour dans un lieux qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps._

-Era… _Murmura elle._

-Ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas Shaolin. _Elle vit sa silhouette au_ loin. Malheureusement à moins que vous ne mouriez, nous ne nous reverrons plus jusqu'au jours j. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Jours j ? _Demanda elle avec dédain._

-Oui, quand mon maître me libérera. _Fit il avant de disparaître._

-Attend ! _Mais elle sentit sa conscience s'estomper._

 _Unohana était concentrée depuis maintenant une heure en essayant d'extraire le poison, elle en avait enlevé une partie et avait réussi à ralentir sa propagation mais la jeune fille était toujours dans un état grave. Unohana souffla continuant son traitement. Elle remarqua à nouveau du mouvement, la jeune fille faisait de légers gémissement doux ressemblant à des pleurnichement. La femme médecin s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front en mettant ses cheveux trempée derrière son oreille, elle remarqua alors que la jeune shinigami était très fiévreuse. Elle pris un tissu humide qu'elle posa sur son front._

-Tien le coup le temps que j'extrais le poison. _Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avais plus de nouvelle de Yoruichi. Elle alla dehors et remarqua la jeune femme assise sur la chaise, endormie, elle n'avait plus dormi correctement depuis l'enlèvement de sa protégée, le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée et la fatigue ont du avoir raison d'elle. Retsu sourit et retourna dans la pièce. La jeune capitaine était très agitée._

-Era… _Murmura elle à nouveau._

-Isane, donne lui un calmant. _Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'iv._

-Quel est l'utilité de ce poison _? Certes, il détruisait lentement la jeune fille de l'intérieur, mais la femme médecin pouvais dire que ce n'était pas son rôle premier, malheureusement malgré toute ses recherches elle n'avais pas trouvé._ Faite que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec le hollow. _Pria elle, si jamais ça avait un rapport avec ce denier, Soi Fon serais sûrement banni du Seireitei pour ne pas risquer de danger. Elle remarqua qu'avec le calmant la jeune capitaine se détendit, sa respiration en fit légèrement de même. Elle passa sa main sur les cheveux corbeau de la jeune fille qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa fille au fur et à mesure des deux-cents années qu'elles avaient passées ensembles._

-Erã que veux tu ?! _Cria Soi fon mais elle n'a eu aucunes réponse._ Merde Erã répond à la fin ! _Une silhouette apparaissant devant elle._

-Tu me casse les oreilles. _Il soupira._ Que veux tu ?

-Qui est celui qui te libérera et que veut il ? _Demanda elle d'un regard sombre._

-Tu le connais très bien, est ce qu'il veut c'est la puissance. J'ai répondu alors laisse moi en paix. _Il claqua sa main et ma conscience de la jeune fille sombra à nouveau._

 _Elle reprit doucement conscience. Elle se sentait horrible mal, elle avait chaud, elle avait juste envie d'enlever la couverture qui l'a couvrait, chaque muscles de son corps lui faisait mal, surtout sa poitrine chaque inspirations la brûlais de l'intérieur. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait aucunes tensions dans ses poignées, au contraire, elle était reposé contre quelque chose de doux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était à la quatrième division._

-Je suis de retour au Seireitei… _Pensa elle soulagée. Elle essaya de se mettre assise mais c'était impossible entre la douleur horrible dans sa poitrine, et son bras droit qui était immobilisée. Elle remarqua la perfusion à son bras et les bandage partout sur son corps. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle se souvenait des yeux dorée qui l'a fixait avec un sourire sadique puis son bras pénétrant dans sa poitrine, elle eu un frison au souvenir douloureux. Mais malgré tout elle était soulagée d'être de retour à la maison. Elle ferma les yeux, sont corp était épuisé. Elle reconnaissait, grâce à son expérience, les symptômes et effet secondaire d'un poison._

-Mais quand ? _Pensa elle. Elle souffla et se détendit avant de retomber dans l'inconscient._

-Elle revient… _Fit une voix. Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Unohana debout à côté de son lit, elle se tourna vers elle et sourit._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _La jeune femme était encore embrumée, elle se sentait aussi mal que quand elle s'était réveillée la première fois, elle gémit doucement en déplaçant légèrement._

-Essayer de ne pas bouger. _Commanda doucement Unohana._

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Nous vous avons retrouvé au Rukongai, vous étiez dans un état très grave, un poison à enflammer tous vos muscle, d'où la douleur que vous ressentez. _Elle soupira._ Mais j'ai réussi à enlever la grand majorité de ce dernier, le reste sera éliminer par vos défenses immunitaires, sinon le reste de vos blessures étaient elles même assez importantes. Votre épaule était à nouveau démise, rien d'étonnant, vos poignets étaient brûlés et entaillés et vous aviez une énorme plaie à la poitrine. _Elle soupira._ Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais vous étiez vraiment dans un sal état, votre réveil tient du miracle. _Elle sourit._ Yoruichi était plus que soulagée en vous voyant saine et sauve. _Soi Fon pris doucement les nouvelles._

-Ou est elle ? _Demanda elle légèrement inquiète._

-Elle est rentrée se reposer, une fois que vous étiez hors de danger je lui ai ordonné de prendre du repos, elle est restée à vos côté plus de vingt-quatre heures, pendant la phase la plus critique ou vous luttiez contre le poison restant. _Soi Fon regarda légèrement étonnée avant de soupirer._

-Encore une fois… _Elle détourna le regard, ignorant les paroles de Unohana._

-Maintenant que Erã est de retour… je… je n'ai plus le choix, je devrai partir avant de blesser des gens, surtout risquer de blesser à nouveau des gens que j'aime… Le jours j hein ?... Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le savoir… je le sais… je vais blessé des gens… je hais les wizards, je les méprise de tout mon cœur, et maintenant j'en suis une… _elle serra son bras._

 _Unohana voyais l'état de la jeune capitaine, sa lutte interne, elle décida de la laisser seule._

-Essayer de vous reposer je passerais plus tard. _Elle ne reçut qu'un léger hochement de tête, elle souffla silencieusement et sortit._

 _Soi Fon lutta pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, elle regarda les lumière sombre du Seireitei._

-Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps… _La réalisation la frappa, personne ne pourra rien faire contre Erã, un jours il reprendra le contrôle. Soudain une douleur violente la frappa, elle saisit son Kimono blanc au niveau de sa poitrine et le serra fortement. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla essayant de se détendre._

-Il est de retour… _Pensa elle._ Je suis sur que ça a un rapport avec cette arrancar. _La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Son reiatsu commençai à fluctué, malgré son emprise pour essayer de garder le contrôle._

-Merde ! _Jura elle en serrant les dents. Contre sa volonté elle lâcha un cri de douleur et d'impuissance._

 _Unohana était dans le couloir quand elle sentie le reiatsu de Soi Fon fluctué, elle se tourna pour aller à sa chambre quand elle réalisa que le reiatsu n'était pas naturel, il était mélangé à celui d'un hollow, elle commença alors à courir._

-Voilà le but du poisson ! _Réalisa elle trop tard, elle entendit Soi Fon crier alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. La jeune fille était entouré d'un reiatsu sombre visible à l'oeil nue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Unohana un regard terrifié, mais surtout deux yeux dorée. Isane entra alors dans la pièce, Unohana s'approcha de Soi Fon._

 _Soi fon était terrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle même. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Unohana à côté d'elle, une main tendue vers elle._

-Le sceau à été rompus ! _Exclama elle a sa vice capitaine. Soi Fon sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle._

-... E… éloignez... vous… _Murmura elle faiblement, mais Unohana l'entendit, elle fronça les sourcils._

-Isane éloigné toi ! _Fit elle._

 _Soudain il y eu une explosion de reiatsu sombre, après quelques secondes, Soi Fon se leva du lit, tête baissée. Quand elle leva la tête ses yeux était sombre et dorée, elle avait un masque sur la moitié de son visage. Elle regarda Unohana et sourit sombrement. La capitaine de la quatrième division posa sa main sur la gaine de son zanpakuto, heureusement Soi Fon était désarmé, Suzumebachi se trouvait à la deuxième division. Le hollow arracha le tissu maintenant son bras en place._

-Isane va rapidement prévenir la première division. _Fit elle calmement._

-Mais capitaine- _La jeune fille fut coupé._

-Je m'en occupe va y vite _! Unohana dégaina légèrement minatzuki en regardant Soi Fon, enfin son hollow, dans les yeux._

-Nous nous retrouvons chère Unohana. _La hollow sourit sombrement en s'avançant._ Shaolin porte un grand attachement envers vous. Imaginé ce que ca lui ferais de vous perdre, vous êtes comme ça mère pour elle même si elle ne vous la jamais avoué. _Unohana resta stoïque, elle savait déjà tout ça, elle le voyait dans son comportement_. _Elle se demandait ou était actuellement la jeune fille. Elle voulait absolument éviter d'engager un combat, elle ne voulais pas la blessée._ Dommage que son petit corp soit si faible, enfin cela ne m'importe pas vraiment même si elle meurt, ce n'est qu'une enveloppe. _C'était ce que craignait la femme médecin._ Vous êtes prête à riposter, mais vous ne lancée pas de combat, ai-je tort de deviner que vous avez peur de la blessé. _Il se mit en position de combat._ Malheureusement moi non. _Avec ça il utilisa un sonido pour apparaître devant elle. Unohana dégaina et bloqué la main de la jeune visant apparemment à faire une entaille dans sa poitrine. Elle regardait les yeux dorée de celle qui est normalement la capitaine de la deuxième division. Mais elle ne voyait rien juste un regard vide est sombre._

-Que veux tu… _Un souvenir la frappa, le nom que Soi Fon avait murmuré dans son inconscience._ Que veux tu Erã ?! _Demanda elle._

-Ohhhh, vous connaissez mon nom, c'est un honneur. _Il se recula._ Ce que je veux ?... Juste être libre de cette femme. _Le hollow essaya de nouveau de la blesser, elle bloque le coup mais elle traversa la fenêtre. Elle atterrit doucement par terre en position de défense._

-Allons bon vous pouvez riposté aussi sinon ce combat n'a aucun sens. _Fit il de sa voix rauque, semblant déçu._

-Je n'ai aucune attention de te combattre dans un combat inutile. _Fit elle calmement._

 _Soi Fon voyais tout la scène mais elle était impuissante._

-Ne la blesse pas ! _Cria elle impuissante. Elle le suppliait presque, mais elle préférait tout, même mourir que de blessé des personne qui lui sont chère._ Tuez moi ! _Cria elle espérant involontairement que Retsu l'entende._

 _Unohana resta silencieusement debout, réfléchissant à quel était sa meilleur solution, bien sûr elle pourrait sans aucun problème tué le hollow avec ses capacités surtout avec sa puissance, le femme la plus puissante du Seireitei. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette option, le mieux était déjà de la maîtriser._

-Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku. _Mais le hollow esquiva les chaine dorée et rétorqua avec un celo qu'il chargait dans sa main droite. Elle sauta habilement._

-Bakudo 31, Danku ! _Avec ceux ci un mur apparaissait devant elle bloquant le puissant celo._

-Pour l'amour de dieu quand aller vous riposté. _Fit il ennuyé. Unohana ne reconnaissait nullement la jeune fille devant elle malgré ses traits plus que familier. Elle entendit des mouvements d'air autour d'elle, finalement à sa droite se trouvait la capitaine Genryusai et le capitaine Hitsugaya._

-C'est ce que je craignais. _Fit il en fronçant les sourcils._

-Oh Bonjour le vieux. _Fit Erã._ Ravie de vous rencontrer. _Yamamoto resta stoïque, il savait que cela allait arriver._ Bon je veux bien que je sois puissant. _Il souria._ Mais mon âme tient à la vie. _Avec ça il utilisa un sonido rapide et disparue des regards._

-Ont reconnais bien là la vitesse de Soi Fon. _Pensa Unohana_

 _Erã traversa le Seireitei. Il tomba sur un shinigami, un vice capitaine semblait avait les cheveux blond vénitien._

-Alors c'est toi le hollow… _Fit la jeune femme en position de combat._ C'est inimaginable que ce Soi Fon en face de moi. _Pensa elle tristement, elle était assez proche de Soi Fon avec l'association des femmes shinigamis. Alors là voir la en face d'elle avec l'ordre de l'arrêter, lui fit réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle dégaina Haineko. Mais avant qu'elle s'en rende compte elle vit du sang volé devant ses yeux._

~A suivre~


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voilà, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira ! :) Désolé pour l'attente xD j'écris moin ces derniers temps… Enfin, bonne lecture n'hésitez pas a me laissé votre avis !_

 _ **Chapitre 16: Le début d'un règne impitoyable**_

 _Rangiku ne voyais que le sang devant ses yeux. Elle tomba à genoux. Une main sur son côté droit ou de trouvais une profonde entaille._

-C'est quoi cette vitesse ?! _Pensa elle, certes Soi fon était déjà très rapide mais là ça en était inimaginable. Le hollow apparaissait devant elle et l'attrapa par le cou, le serrant, l'empêchant de respirer. Le jeune femme haletait pour l'air._

-... S..Soi… _Murmura elle. Soi Fon essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle. Soudain Matsumoto remarqua que la prise sur son cou se lâchait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un oeil d'argent. Le hollow recula et partit soudainement. La jeune femme tomba au sol, toussant violement. Elle tenait la blessure douloureusement. Elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle. C'était son capitaine._

-Matsumoto ! _Cria il. Elle le regarda._

-Ce n'est rien… _Fit elle difficilement._ Elle ne veut tué personne... _Fit elle plus pour elle même._

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle aller la rattraper. _Fit Unohana en arrivant._ _Hitsugaya lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme et partie._

-Merde Shaolin évite de reprendre le contrôle comme. _Fit il en tenant sa tête. Lorsqu'il leva le regard il vit deux capitaine en face de lui, les deux avait les cheveux blanc. L'un plus jeune que l'autre._

-Encore… _Soupira Erã_

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait moyen que nous réglons cela sans verser de sang n'est ce pas ? _Fit Ukitake. Toshiro à côté était en rage car il avait blessé Rangiku, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se venger sinon ce serait Soi fon qui en subirait les conséquences, et la pauvre subissait déjà assez._

-Merde Erã que veux tu a la fin ?! _Cria Soi Fon, elle en avait marre, elle avait presque tué Rangiku. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Toshiro et a Junshiro._

-Je ne pense pas. _Fit Erã en chargeant un cero dans sa main. Il le lança au plus petit tout en esquivant l'attaque de Jushiro._ Voilà un combat qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant. _Il lança à coup de pied au plus âgée en attrapant la lame du petit Capitaine avec l'autre, le sang s'écoulant lentement de la blessure qui venait de se faire à la main. Ukitake fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Erã ne s'intéressait pas au blessure de son hôte. Il remarqua qu'il avait du mal à utiliser son bras droit._

-Il souffre des blessures de Soi Fon. _Pensa il. Il esquiva les coup de pied en reculant, Toshiro en fit de même. Soudain avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte Soi Fon, Enfin Erã était derrière lui. Il sentie juste une main traversé son ventre, mais il arriva à se retourner et à planter son zanpakuto dans son épaule gauche, Erã, ayant du mal à utiliser son bras droit ne pu l'arrêter, cette attaque visait à le rendre plus lent. Ce qui avait marché._

 _Toshiro sentait la rage monter, devant lui était Jushiro à moitié mort. Il allais s'élancer dans une attaque quand il entendit une voix. Il voyais le hollow se tenir douloureusement l'épaule Ukitake avait réussi à l'handicapé._

-Soi Fon… _Il se tourna et vit une femme à la peau tan. Erã souria largement._

-Vous voilà enfin, je vous attendais pour vous tué chère Shihōin. _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, Erã était la de retour devant elle, elle était brisée en voyant le corp de Soi Fon dans cette état, son épaule gauche saignait ,tout comme sa main droite. Sa blessure au ventre s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment._

 _Soi Fon était horrifié de voir Yoruichi la._

-Non pas elle… _Pensa elle horrifié._

-Erã… _Murmura Yoruichi en s'avançant. Son regard était sombre._

-Si je vous tue son corp m'appartiendra. _Il s'avançant visant à planter son bras dans sa poitrine. Malheureusement pour lui Yoruichi était très rapide elle esquiva habilement et Hitsugaya invoqua un dragon de glace visant à la paralysie, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il parvenue à donner un coup de pied dans le côtes de la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre et esquiva le dragon de glace. Yoruichi tenant sa poitrine douloureuse, elle avait sûrement des côtes brisés. Elle respirait lourdement._

-Je ne peux pas la blessé. _Pensa elle en regardant Soi Fon. Puis elle tourna son attention vers Hitsugaya qui était à genoux à côté de Jushiro mais regardai la Capitaine. Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre, celle de Soi Fon._

-Tué moi… _Yoruichi choqué la regarda dans les yeux, un de ses iris était couleur d'argent et non dorée avant de revenir rapidement dorée. Toshiro aussi était choquée._

-Elle ne veut pas se la fermé celle là. _Fit Erã visiblement ennuyé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Mais Yoruichi était là immobile, ses paroles avait résonné jusqu'au fond de son coeur._

-Je… jamais je ne pourrais faire ça… _Fit elle intérieurement. Erã était sur le point d'attaquer quand Unohana arriva avec Matsumoto, accompagné du capitaine Kuchiki, du capitaine Genryusai, du capitaine Kyoraku et du Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Unohana et Kyoraku se dirigent directement à côté du corp de Jushiro inerte.._

-J'ai tué Ukitake, j'ai blessé Yoruichi et j'ai presque tué Matsumoto. _Elle sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux._ Pourquoi ne me tue t'il pas ?!

-Erã. _Fit la voix puissante de Yamamoto. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui._ T'es crime son impardonnable. _Il soupira et commença a s'éloigner a toute vitesse, il remarqua que les capitaine le suivaient, il souria, il ne pourrai pas le rattraper. Il regarda derière lui avant de se tourner, a son horreur, la femme était debout, sur sa route, elle alla vers lui et lui donna un coup dans les jambes avant d'attraper ses bras et de le maintenir au sol avant que les autres capitaines la rejoigne._

-Tu n'ira pas plus loin. _Souffla Yoruichi. Erã ne dit rien mais il vit les Capitaine l'entourer. Yoruichi le lâcha et s'éloigna la confiant au autres capitaines, Yamamoto lui avait dit qu'il avait une solution. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Yamamoto ne la blesse pas, ou pire. Sinon elle interviendrait. Erã se redressa sous le regard des capitaine. Mais ne dit toujours rien._

-Bakudo 99, _Kin. Fit Yamamoto. Dès lors, des bandes entourèrent le corp de Soi Fon qui tomba à terre. Il sentait son reiatsu se vider._

-Merde, mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois. _Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main sur sa poitrine, il vit Mayuri à genoux devant lui. Puis plus rien.._

 _Mayuri rattrapa le corp inconscient de la capitaine avant de se lever en la tenant dans les bras. Yoruichi accourut vers son petit corp, elle n'avait plus son masque et son reiatsu était à nouveau stable._

-Qu'avez vous fait ? _Demanda Hitsugaya._

-Avec mon bakudo j'ai vidé son reiatsu complètement, puis le capitaine Mayuri à utiliser un kido de son invention pour arrêter le processus de hollow. _Ce dernier soupira. Unohana s'approcha rapidement et posa son corp par terre en lui injectant rapidement du reiatsu pour ne pas que la jeune fille se tue du manque de reiatsu._

 _ **Quatrième division.**_

 _Soi Fon repris doucement conscience_

-Je suis de retour à la normal… _Pensa elle. Elle sentait sa main étant prise, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas Yoruichi à cause du reiatsu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était Unohana._

-Unohana… ? _Murmura elle de sa voix faible. Cette dernière se tourna souriante de soulagement._

-Enfin réveillée. _Murmura elle. Soi Fon arracha sa main de celle de Unohana qui fut choqué du geste._

-Ne me touchez pas, je ne suis qu'un monstre… un monstre qui a tué Ukitake. _Fit elle, Unohana pouvais entendre le dégoût de soi dans sa voix, elle soupira et tourna le menton de Soi Fon pour qu'elle la regarde._

-Personne n'est mort, Ukitake à été gravement blessé mais il n'est pas mort, vous avez évité tous les organes vitaux, Matsumoto s'en est sortie car vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et Yoruichi n'a été que légèrement blessé. _Soi fon qui était maintenant en position assise baissa la tête, une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot._

-Je suis tellement soulagée… _Fit elle de manière étouffé._ Tellement… _Unohana souria doucement et pris son corp tremblant dans ses bras._ _Yoruichi entra dans la pièce, elle fut étonnée de voir Soi Fon enfin réveillée, qui plus est en train de pleurer. Unohana la regarda et hocha la tête en s'éloignant. Yoruichi s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue en essuyant ses larmes._

-Je suis tellement désolée Yoruichi. _Fit Soi en baissant les yeux, elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Yoruichi, elle était fatiguée de tout ça, au point de se demander si la mort ne serait pas meilleure solution. Yoruichi soupira en hochant négativement la tête._

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, il a été démontrer que c'est le poison qu'on ta injecté qui a détruit la barrière que Unohana avait placé, avec le capitaine Mayuri, ils ont conçu une barrière qui sera beaucoup plus difficile à rompre. _Fit doucement Yoruichi, elle posa une main dans les cheveux sombre en les caressant doucement. Soi Fon ne dit rien, restant contre la seule personne qui pouvait la réconforter, la seule personne qui était vraiment comme une mère pour elle. Elle souffla et s'éloigna après plusieurs minutes._

-Est ce que le lieutenant Matsumoto et Ukitake sont ici ?

-Oui ils sont dans la même chambre, ils ne t'en veulent pas du tout si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, Matsumoto sort se soir et Junichiro demain. _Soi Fon se leva._ Hé attend. _Fit hâtivement Yoruichi._ Tu es encore très faible, tu a perdu beaucoup de reiatsu et t'es blessures ne sont pas guéris. _Soi Fon repoussa le bras de Yoruichi avec son bras valide._

-Je reviens ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste voir un truc. _Yoruichi pouvais voir qu'elle ne changerais pas d'avis, elle soupira._

-Tu es tellement têtu, dépêche toi de revenir, si Unohana sait que tu a quitté ton lit ont va passer un sal quart d'heure. _Soi Fon acquiesça et partit. Elle trouva la chambre de Junichiro et Rangiku, elle toqua alors._

-Entrer. _Fit la voix de Matsumoto. Soi Fon entra alors dans la pièce, les deux occupants la regardait choqué. Matsumoto était assise dans son lit a joué au cartes alors que Jushiro lisais un livre, il avait l'air d'aller bien._

-Soi Fon. _Salua Jushiro en lui souriant. Soi Fon détourna ses yeux vairon._

-Je tenais à m'excuser. _À la surprise général la jeune femme s'inclina._

-Il n'y a pas à s'excuser vraiment. _Fit hâtivement Junshiro._

-Capitaine redressez vous s'il vous plaît. _Fit Matsumoto. La jeune femme se redressa tête baissé. Elle serra les poings fortement, tout le monde le remarqua._

-J'ai failli vous tuer. _Fit elle d'un voix pleines de regrets. Elle vit Jushiro debout devant elle. Il posa ses main sur ses épaules et lui souria._

-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute, nous somme déjà quasiment guéri. _Soi Fon soupira._ Je veux voir la capitaine fière de la deuxième division. _Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle souria alors._

-Toujours pareil Ukitake... Vous devriez rester au lit. _Fit elle plus calmement._

-En ce moment c'est vous qui êtes dans le pire état. _Fit Ukitake._

-Non, je vais bien. _Répondit elle._

-Même moi je peux sentir votre faible reiatsu. _Fit Matsumoto souriante, elle était assez proche de Soi Fon grâce à l'association des femme shinigami, elle étaient même amies. Et Jushiro était un peu comme un père pour elle._

-Tu les vois, ses bandages, cette chambre à l'odeur stérile, tu en est la cause pas moi. Juste parce que tu es faible. _Elle ne dit rien._

-Merci vous deux. _Jushiro tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme._

-Maintenant vous devriez retourner vous reposer. _Elle posa sa main valide sur sa hanche, l'autre étant toujours immobiliser._

-Prenez soins de vous. _Fit elle avant de partir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine._

-Comment peux tu me parler ? _Pensa elle._

-Il y a une petite faille que heureusement la femme médecin n'a pas remarqué. _Soi Fon alla dans un coin tranquille de la quatrième division et s'appuya sur un mur, tenant sa tête douloureusement. Plus le temps passait, plus les contacte avec Era la faisait souffrir._

-Quand comprendra tu que je ne veux pas te parler, je ne te céderais pas. _Elle pouvait entendre Era rire._

-Qui à dit que j'avais besoin que vous me laissiez prendre le contrôle ? _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Je l'ai déjà. _Soudainement les yeux de la jeune fille devenirent dorée. Elle haleta alors qu'elle fermait les yeux._

-Merde, je ne te laisserais pas le contrôle. _Pensa elle. Elle concentra son reiatsu sur le sceau que Unohana avait apposé._ Tu ne brisera pas le sceau une deuxième fois. _Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle reprenait le contrôle. Son corp se détendit alors que la présence d'Era disparu. Elle coula lentement jusqu'au sol. Elle respira pour se calmer._

-Ou est passé la femme que j'était ? _Pensa elle._ Pourquoi est ce que j'ai perdu tout fois pour me battre, je suis devenu si faible que ça ? _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux._ Pourquoi ? _Elle soupira alors qu'elle se releva, la douleur disparue doucement. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle trouva Yoruichi debout à la fenêtre._

-Te revoilà enfin. _Fit elle souriante en se tournant vers elle. Soi Fon força un sourire._

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. _Elle alla s'assoir sur son lit, son corp tremblant encore légèrement de de qui c'était passé, Yoruichi le remarqua._

-Je t'avais dit de rester au lit, tu est trop faible encore. _Soupira la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, un regard doux et sérieux à la fois._ J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es une battante. _Soi Fon baissa la tête._

-Non… je ne le suis plus… _Pensa elle._ Merci de ta confiance. _Fit elle d'une voix plus sûr. La femme à la peau tan lui souria._

-Petite abeille. _Elle s'éloigna._ Je vais te laisser te reposer. _Elle se dirigea vers sa porte. Soudain elle parla d'une voix calme._

-Ne te laisse pas dominer, je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça… _Soi Fon leva les yeux surprise vers la jeune femme dont elle ne voyait que le dos. Sa voix était fébrile, puis elle parti._

-Faire quoi ? _Se demanda elle. Elle soupira et se coucha._

-Je dois me battre, mais au fond pourquoi ai-je perdu tout envie… je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. _Elle secoua la tête._ J'ai tord il y a toujours un espoir. _Elle souria._ Toujours. _Avec ce mots elle s'endormit._

 _Elle avait un rêve, elle était devant Aizen, il l'a regardait de haut depuis son trône._

-Te voilà enfin à moi Soi Fon. Ou plutôt Era. _Elle ne pouvait pas bougé._ Tu sera mon armes. _L'homme se leva et s'approcha._ Tu es à moi Rei.

 _Unohana entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, mais malgré le faible éclairage, elle pouvait voir la jeune fille recroquevillé sur elle, sa respiration était sourde dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle serait sa poitrine fortement. La femme fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Elle posa sa main au dessus de son corp. Alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent choqué._

-Ce reiatsu ?! _Pensa elle urgemment. Elle appliquera rapidement un Kido sur le sceau qui était en train de faiblir. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se calmer, elle sentait son reiatsu augmenter doucement. Malgré ses efforts la jeune femme ne se réveillait pas._

-Cela confirme ce que j'ai vue. _Pensa elle sérieusement. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur le moindres petits flux de reiatsu de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs minutes elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. À ce moment, la capitaine se détendit complètement. Unohana se redressa un regard sérieux. Sans un mots elle quitta la pièce, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait en avertir le capitaine commandant._

 _Le lendemain matin quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle se sentait drainé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait aujourd'hui le droit de sortir d'après ce que Isane venait de lui dire. Elle n'attendit pas de voir Unohana et quitta la quatrième division. Lorsqu'elle était dans les rues du Seireitei pour se rendre à la première division, elle pouvait sentir un présence non loin. Elle posa sa main sur son zanpakuto. Quelqu'un l'espionnait, elle en était sur. Elle décida de se diriger vers une petite forêt dans le Rukongai. Après plusieurs shunpo elle y arriva._

-Oui il est toujours la. _Elle ferma les yeux, et mis sa main valide sur la poignée de son zanpakuto. Elle dirigea ses yeux vairon vers la source du reiatsu._

-Tu est démasqué depuis longtemps, alors maintenant sors de la. _Elle pouvait entendre un rire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en était de choque lorsqu'elle vit qui était la devant elle._

-Ichimaru Gin. _Cracha elle avec dégoût._ Alors c'est bien vous derrière tout cela n'est ce pas. _Elle repensa à son rêve._

-Bien jouée madame la capitaine. _Lui fit l'ex capitaine souriant._

-J'ai compris cela cette nuit, se Hollow est une invention d'Aizen n'est ce pas. _Elle voyait l'homme devant elle perdre son sourire._ J'ai ma réponse, tout cela était une de ses expérience, il m'observait tout se temps, je l'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises, maintenant que je prend du recule c'était évident. Il espérait qu'avec le temps le hollow me fasse perdre la tête, que je n'ai plus aucunes envie de me battre. Mais cela ne c'est pas passé comme vous le voulez car j'ai gardé le contrôle, vous avez alors envoyé quelqu'un faire en sorte de libérer le sceau, mais même après cela je n'ai toujours pas fais ce qu'il avait prévue, alors vous êtes passé au choses sérieuses en envoyant quelqu'un m'enlever, mais encore une fois j'ai su garder le contrôle, voilà pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui, devant moi, il ne veut plus attendre, je me trompe ? _Fit elle souriante. Gin sourit alors._

-Que pouvais je attendre d'une des plus grande stratège du Gotei treize n'est ce pas ? Toute mes félicitations, je vais être honnête, votre raisonnement était juste, sauf une chose que vous n'avez pas mentionné. Que fais je ici ? _Il sortit son zanpakuto. Elle en fit de même._

-Ça je ne le sais pas, je pense me ramener au prêt de lui. Mais peux importe quoi, je ne me laisserais pas faire, n'a tu pas honte de t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'affaiblit. _L'homme haussa les épaules._

 _-_ Tout est bon pour avoir ce que l'on veux, j'aurais sûrement eu un peu de mal si vous étiez dans votre pleine forme physique. Il courut vers elle alors que leur zanpakuto entrèrent en collision.

Quatrième division.

-Ou est passé la capitaine Soi Fon ?! _Demanda hâtivement Unohana en sortant de la chambre vide. Isane la regarda confuse._

 _-Elle_ est sortie ce matin, comme vous l'avez écrit dans le dossier. _Sa vice capitaine lui tendit le dossier._

-Mais je n'ai jamais écris ça. _Fit Unohana en s'éloignant rapidement._

~a suivre~


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17: Adieux monde shinigami.**_

 _Soi Fon s'éloigna suite l'impact de la collision entre son zanpakuto et celui de son ennemi, Gin._

-Je suppose que si je vous dit de venir avec moi sans faire couler de sang, vous n'accepterez pas ? _Elle souria._

-Exactement. _Elle ferma les yeux._ Pique tous tes ennemis jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi. _Murmura elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fonça sur l'homme devant elle qui esquiva habilement le pique._

-Vous êtes plus rapide que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue. _Fit il toujours souriant._ Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour m'avoir.

-Qui à dit que j'était à mon maximum. _Elle utilisa un shunpo et se trouva derrière lui, elle planta suzumebachi dans son dos, mais avant de pouvoir formé la deuxième marque il s'éloigna._

-Je dois avouer que vous m'avez eu par surprise, mais vous ne pourrez pas m'avoir une deuxième fois. _Elle resta stoïque._

-Il a raison, avec mes capacités si basse je ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre lui. _Elle coupa ses pensées pour arrêter la lame venant de sa gauche._

-Ne restez pas distraite capitaine. _Elle repoussa son zanpakuto et s'éloigna._

-Kamichini no yari. _Elle se tourna et vit le zanpakuto de l'homme s'allonger jusqu'à elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps grâce à ses réflexes de sauté pour l'esquiver._

-Bakudo 30: Shitotsu sansen ! _Les trois piques dorées allèrent vers l'homme qui le bloque avec un Kido. Heureusement pour elle la forêt était son éléments, cela pourrait bien l'aider. Elle alla se cacher dans un arbre et lança quelques couteau de lancer avant de s'éloigner._

-Ce n'est pas quelque couteau qui vont m'arrêter. _Mais il ne vit pas Suzumebachi s'approcher de lui, il se tourna souriant. Et bloque la lame, la jeune capitaine s'éloigna alors rapidement._

-Je vois c'était une diversion. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis aussi habile qu'un serpent. _Elle resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à un plan. Il s'approcha et l'attaqua avec son zanpakuto, elle bloqua chaque coups. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait qu'un seule bras valide. Ce qui l'empêchant de bloqué les attaques venant à sa droite, son bras gauche était occupé à bloqué le coup, bien sur Gin en profita. Il attrapa son bras et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle recula haletante._

-Il ne veut pas me tuer, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, il me veux vivante. _H_ ado 33: Soren sokatsui ! _Gin s'éloigna pour esquiver le Kido, quand il regarda, la jeune avait disparu._

-Un assassin travail dans l'ombre n'est ce pas ? Ici est votre terrain idéal. _Fit il dans l'air vide. La capitaine repris son souffle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances de victoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuire, mourir dans un combat inutil n'était pas sa philosophie même si c'était contre sa fierté de fuite. Elle sauta de l'arbre._

-Shunko… _Murmura elle alors qu'elle l'attaquais au corp à corp, la il semblait avoir un peu plus de mal, il se pris un coup dans l'épaule et un autre au côtes. Il perdit enfin son sourir._

-Il serait temps que je sois sérieux. _Sans un mots la jeune s'écroula à terre en tenant sa poitrine, elle souffrait._ Era est à mes ordres, tant qu'il sera en vous vous serez à mes ordres, dommage j'espérais vous vaincre sans avoir à l'utiliser. _Il alla vers elle et lui mit un coup dans l'estomac avec la gaine de son zanpakuto, immédiatement elle perdit connaissance._

-Arrête toi Gin ! _Cria une voix. Ce dernier se tourna et vit le capitaine Hitsugaya et le capitaine Unohana, mais aussi et surtout le vice capitaine Matsumoto. Il resta stoïque. Unohana regarda la capitaine inconsciente sur le sol. Elle avait pu voir le coup qu'il lui avait porté._

-Je te conseille de t'arrêter. _Fit Toshiro d'une voix glacial._

-Gin… _Murmura Matsumoto choqué de le revoir pour la première fois._

-Oh oh mes chère amis, ça faisait longtemps. N'est ce pas Unohana, ou plutôt Yachiru. _Elle ne dit rien, son regard était sombre, bien sur que Aizen devait être au courant._ Enfin j'ai ce que je suis venue chercher. _Il pris la capitaine sur son épaule, mais Matsumoto était derrière lui, sa lame sous sa gorge._

-Lache la. _Murmura elle dangereusement. Gin le regarda du coin de l'oeil._

-Désolé Rangiku. _Murmura il avant de se retourner et de mettre son poing dans ses côté et de disparaître avec la capitaine._

 _Las noches._

-Te revoilà enfin Gin. _Il lâcha la capitaine inconsciente devant Aizen._

-Oui avec ce que vous m'aviez demandé. _La jeune capitaine bougeais légèrement._

-Tien elle reprend connaissance. _Fit Aizen. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa de suite. Mais la pression spirituelle d'Aizen la fit tombé à terre à cause de sa faiblesse._

-Ça faisait longtemps capitaine Shaolin Fon. _Elle regarda froidement l'homme devant elle._

-Aizen. _Salua elle._

-Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faite la. _Il s'approcha d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bougé._

-Comme dans mon rêve. _Réalisa elle._

-Vous allez être ma plus grande armes. _Il posa sa main sur l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Puis elle sentit juste une brûlure atroce._

-Ses sceau était bien aussi scellé que je le pensais, mais une fois que l'on connaît son point faible, il est facile à rompre, le capitaine Unohana me surprendra toujours autant. Bienvenue Era. _Ce dernier sous le visage Soi Fon souria._

-Merci maître. _Fit il simplement._

-Je veux que tu aies ton propre corp Era. Vivre en tant qu'hôte bride ta puissance, tu est l'une de mes meilleures invention. _Aizen tendit sa main devant lui. Puis une lumière noir se sépare du corp de la jeune capitaine qui tomba à genoux. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Remarquant qu'Era avait déjà disparu. Mais elle remarqua à côté d'elle un jeune homme au cheveux noir, la peau pâle et les yeux rouge._

-Me voilà enfin sous ma propre forme,être dans le corp d'une femme n'était vraiment pas pratique. _La femme essoufflé regarda froidement Era._

-Alors voilà sa vraie apparence. _Elle se sentait drainé, mais en même temps elle se sentait plus légère. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se lever._

-A vous capitaine. _Elle leva son regard froid vers lui, à sa grande surprise il se mit à genoux devant elle._

-Même si Era n'est plus dans ton corps, tu restera toujours demi hollow. Adieux Soi Fon. _Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant de sentir une main sur son front et plus rien._

 _Aizen regarda la jeune femme s'écouler par terre alors que Era la rattrapa. Il souria._

-C'est un succès, amèner la dans la pièce que j'avais prévue. Era je veux que tu me prévienne à son réveil.

 _Plus tard._

 _La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, elle remarqua Aizen assis à côté d'elle. Elle se releva assise._

-Bonjour Rei. _Elle regarda Aizen perdu._

-Qui êtes vous ? _Aizen lui souria._

-Je suis Sosuke Aizen, c'est moi qui t'ai créé, avant cela tu était une shinigami, mais maintenant tu es une arrancar, les shinigami t'ont trahis et abandonné, mais je t'ai sauvé.. _Elle regarda confuse._ Les Shinigami sont tes ennemi, ici tu es au Hueco Mondo. _Elle hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait ce qu'était le Hueco Mondo._ Maintenant tu vivra ici, je t'ai sauvé mais en échange tu devrais travailler pour moi. _Elle haussa les épaules._

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. _Il garda son sourire._ Tu t'appelle Rei, tu es l'espada la plus puissante, l'espada 0. Tu devrais apprendre à maîtriser ta puissance. _Elle hocha la tête._ Je vais te laisser te reposer. Vient me voir quand tu te sentira en état, je t'expliquerai plus en détail. _Aizen sortit alors de la pièce. La jeune femme était perdue elle ne se rappelait de rien avant son réveil ici._

 _Aizen trouva Gin et Tousen dans une pièce non loin._

-Alors ? _Fit simplement Gin._

-C'est un succès, elle ne se rappelle rien, en gros elle garde sa personnalité en tant que Shaolin Fon, c'est la même personne, pas une seconde personnalité. Mais juste que sa mémoire à été effacé et élevé en tant qu'espace, c'est comme si vous aviez la Shaolin Fon devant vous mais qu'elle avait toujours été élevé en tant que arrancar et non pas Shinigami. Elle reste la même âme. _Expliqua il au autres traîtres._

 _Rei regarda le paysage par la fenêtre._

-Un arrancar ? _Pensa elle perdu. Elle se leva et remarqua un miroirs, quand elle d'observa, elle avait les yeux dorée, ses cheveux était lâché et bleu foncé, elle avait deux longueur plus longue dans son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne l'aimais pas. Elle avait aussi des vêtements blanc immaculées, un pantalon serré qui s'arrêtait juste au dessous des genoux. Elle avait un bandage sur sa petite poitrine qui laissait son ventre exposée, avec un gilet à manche courte à sa droite mais à à manche longue et Large à sa gauche, le gilet allait jusqu'au bas de ses genoux, les bord du gilet était noir, elle avait aussi un long gant blanc sur son bras droit. Et une ceinture jaune autour de sa taille. Mais surtout elle avait un zéro tatoué au dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Elle soupira._

Je donnerais ma vie pour Aizen si il m'a sauvé. _Elle se leva et alla dans la grande pièce ou elle pouvait sentir du reiatsu._

-Déjà debout Rei. _Fit Aizen. Elle haussa les épaules._ Pas très bavarde.

-Dit moi juste ce que tu veux de moi. _Il reconnaît le caractère froid et impatient de la capitaine Soi Fon._

-Je vais te laissé avec une autre espada, elle t'expliquera tout. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Entre Halibel. _Rei se tourna et vit une femme à la peau tan, les yeux vert, les cheveux blond et des vêtements blanc, entré._

-Oui maître ? _Demanda la femme._

-Je te présente Rei, je t'avais déjà parlé d'elle n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. _Répondit simplement la femme._

-Je te la laisse entre tes mains, occupe toi d'elle.

-Très bien maître. _Elle regarda Rei._

-Suis moi. _Lui fit elle calmement. La jeune femme salua Aizen et suivi l'arrancar du nom de Harribel._

-Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un espada. _La femme au cheveux bleu hocha négativement la tête._

-Un espada est un arrancar, mais nous faisons partie des plus puissant, nous représentons chacun un péché, par exemple moi c'est le sacrifice, d'après ce que je sais toi c'est la haine. _La jeune arrancar acquiesça silencieusement._ Nous somme classé par un numéro de dix à zéro par apport à notre puissance, si par exemple le numéro cinq vain le numéro trois il deviendra lui même numéro trois. Toi tu es le numéro... _Elle se tourna et regarda son tatouage alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent choqué avant de redevenir stoïque._ Toi tu es l'espada zéro, c'est à dire que tu est la plus puissante de nous tous. Je suppose que tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta puissance.

-D'après ce que Aizen-sama m'a dit, oui. _Halibel hocha la tête._

 _-_ Je m'en occuperai, j'en suis capable en tant que numéro trois.

-Donc vous êtes là troisième plus puissante.

-Oui c'est ça. _Rei suivie calmement Halibel._ D'ailleurs tu peux me tutoyer, toi est moi sommes les seule femme espada.

-Ça veut dire que les 9 autres sont des hommes ?

-Oui, mais il y aussi des fracciòns feminin.

-C'est quoi un fracciòns ? _Demanda la femme espada plus petite._

-C'est un arrancar plus faible que nous prénom sous notre ailes après l'avoir transformé de hollow à fracciòns, j'en ai trois, Apache, Mila rose et Sun-sun. Je te les présenterais plus tard. Là je vais te montrer la partie ou vives les femmes.

-Vous n'êtes pas mixte ?

-Non, les femmes est les hommes sont séparé, nous somme peut être comme des animaux mais pas à ce point. _Elle approchèrent une pièce vide._

-Ici est ta chambre Rei, la mienne est un peu plus loin dans le couloir si jamais tu a des question. _Rei remercia la femme._

-J'ai quelques chose à faire après je te montrerai le reste. _Fit Halibel._

-D'accord merci. _Une fois dans sa chambre elle regarda les mur blanc._

-Les shinigami sont mes ennemis.. _Murmura elle._

~A suivre~


End file.
